


Am I Part of Your Family?

by ilovemiax



Series: I Think There's a Flaw in my Code [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Carl is alive, Cutting, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Simon has a vagina, Suicide Attempt, Their hearts are compatable, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but for like one chapter, leo manfred redemption- sort of?, let's get simon some justice, markus' last name is manfred, no beta we die like men, stop killing the old man y'all, the jericrew is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Simon thought he could forget his past but after “the incident”, he struggles to get through everyday life without jumping at shadows. Even with Markus’ constant love and affection, Simon can feel himself deteriorating. He wonders how long it’ll be until he self-destructs.Russian Translation Here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7792225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for some angst because there's a lot of it. If you've read the first part (which I'm assuming you did) the usual chapter warnings apply.
> 
> *Tags will be updated as the story continues

Simon felt wrong lying to Markus. He hated himself for it but found there was no other way to keep their relationship afloat. It had only been a month since his run in with Francis and Simon felt like hell 90% of the time. Everything set him on edge and nothing felt safe anymore. He loathed the feeling of their bed and the blankets felt like a straightjacket. Every loud noise or shade had him jumping and his stress levels spiked to dangerous levels. Markus, of course, had taken notice and did his best to make Simon feel at ease. It made Simon want to cry.

Markus was so kind, so loving that Simon felt it was wrong to dump all his emotional baggage on him. He wanted to support Markus with everything that he did, not be a burden. After all, being the leader of the androids wasn’t an easy task. He didn’t need Simon to be adding to that stress. Lately, things had been getting heated since official negotiations with the President started. There were still a lot of anti-android groups out there and crimes against androids increased. Not everything was terrible though. There were support groups who actively tried to protect androids from the backlash.

 

Currently, Markus was asleep with both arms in a protective hug behind Simon. It was by far the only thing that made Simon feel even remotely safe. But even then, he could feel the anxiety pooling within him. Gently, trying not to wake his boyfriend, he wiggled out from Markus’ arms and padded silently to their door and left.

The Manfred house was eerie without daylight or signs of life. The silence was overwhelming but Simon couldn’t bear being trapped inside their room. He didn’t think that androids could experience nightmares until the first one happened only a day after ‘the incident’. He’d gone into rest mode and immediately found himself back in Francis’ grasp. Everything had been so vivid and so real that he didn’t register that Markus was screaming at him to wake up. Since then, Simon had a new way of coping with everything. Granted, they weren’t healthy coping mechanisms, but they worked. He stayed awake as long as he possibly could without needing to go into rest mode (his record being a week and a half).

Simon curled up at the top of the stairs wondering how long it had been since the last time he slept. He frowned realizing that it had been almost a week. Good. He could go on for a bit longer before being forced into a temporary shutdown. Simon remembered Connor mentioning that he’d met Elijah Kamski. _“Maybe,”_ he thought, “ _I could get him to shut off whatever it is in me that causes me to dream.”_ As much as he didn’t like the idea of someone messing with his coding, who better to do so than the man who created him in the first place.

Staying awake wasn’t the worst part of Simon’s new normal. It was the lack of activity that occured at night. The whole of Detroit was asleep and androids (despite not actually needing to sleep) were in rest mode or charging. It was just him, alone. He didn’t dare to venture outside of the house (he did that once and it didn’t end well). It had been Leo who found him having a panic attack in the middle of the street. Luckily it had been the early morning so no cars were around to witness his near destruction. Simon begged Leo not to say anything to Markus but he did anyway. Simon resented him a little for it even though he knew Leo had done it out of concern. “ _I’ve been down that road,”_ Leo admitted, “ _I was too high on red ice to care about what happened to me as long as I got my next fix.”_ Simon appreciate the sentiment, but it didn’t help. Leo didn’t know the details of what happened to him.

 _“You’re really going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself?”_ Simon’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sound of Francis’ voice penetrating his skull. Terrified, he spun around trying to find the source. “ _That’s pathetic._ ” Simon saw him at the bottom of the stairs. He jolted and made a run for Markus.

He froze in terror as Francis materialized in front of him. “ _Going back to your lover? Gonna suck his dick while he fucks your face?”_ Simon backed up, to wanting to be anywhere near Francis. The man only stepped closer until he had Simon pinned against the wall at the top of the stairs.

Simon pinched himself hard, “This isn’t real, this isn’t real. You’re not real, I’m just dreaming. Wake up, Simon. Wake up!”

 _“This isn’t a dream,”_ Francis laughed and pressed his body up against Simon’s. The android could feel Francis’ hardness pressing into him. His breath was hot against Simon’s ear and he felt like his breath was going to melt his plastic. “ _Whores don’t deserve to feel sorry for themselves. That’s what you are. You’re just some whore. I bet that’s why he keeps you around. Because the only thing you’re good for is sucking cock.”_

Simon whimpered softly as Francis grabbed his penis through his pants. He rubbed forcefully while a predatory grin crept onto his face. “ _You know,”_ Francis whispered, _“I wonder what you would feel like a with a cunt._ ” He pulled hard on Simon’s genitalia and the android screamed as blue blood gushed from between his legs and his dick was ripped off. Francis chucked it over the staircase and laughed while Simon fell to the ground clutching at the gaping wound between his legs. Francis kicked Simon’s hands away from his crotch and tore away the android’s pants. He pulled out his hard cock and leaned over Simon lining his cock up with the gap where his penis should’ve been. _“Scream for me whore.”_ He thrust inside making Simon’s vision fritz and his entire body exploded in pain. He did exactly as Francis had order him to and screamed with everything he had in him.

 

Markus was constantly worried about Simon. He knew the other android didn’t like to talk about his past. But ever since ‘the incident’, as they had unofficially dubbed it, Simon had changed. He was more reserved and grew quieter. He never wanted to have sex anymore and didn’t even like when Markus kissed him. It hurt to know that Simon was so traumatized that Markus couldn’t even touch him without triggering some kind of panic. The only thing he knew he could safely do with Simon was hold his hand or hug him. It seemed to be the only thing that reduced his stress levels.

He took an easy note of Simon’s stress levels which remained at a constant 50% whenever they were out of the house, 20% inside, and a whopping 90% after sleep mode. Markus knew that Simon was suffering through nightmares but Simon wouldn’t talk to him. Every time he would suffer a nightmare, he would excuse himself only disappear into the bathroom only to return with 10% stress a few minutes later. Markus could never figure out what he did in the bathroom to lower his stress levels but he suspected it wasn’t anything good.

He wished so desperately for Simon to talk to him. No matter how much he told Simon he loved him, it never seemed to be enough. Interfacing was out of the picture now and communication between them was difficult. However, Markus was determined to stay by Simon’s side until the other android was ready to open up to him. He briefly considered asking Connor if there was anything he could do to help Simon, but decided against it after realizing it would be a huge breach of privacy. Simon wouldn’t be able to handle that.

 

Markus awoke to the loudest most pained screaming he’d heard in his entire life. He bolted upright immediately taking notice of the cold empty space where Simon had occupied. Without wasting time he shot to the door busting it open to see Simon as the source of the screaming. He was curled up at the top of the stairs, eyes shut and clearly suffering through a nightmare. But the thing that made Markus panic the most was the heavy flow of thirium that seemed to be coming from between Simon’s legs. His boyfriend was screaming and clawing at himself and an invisible assailant (Francis, he suspected).

**[^ Stress levels 98%]**

Markus ran and grabbed Simon’s wrists forcing them to stop clawing at his genital region. “SIMON!” He shouted, “SIMON!” The blonde couldn’t hear him and tried to fight Markus with everything he had. He tried to interface with his boyfriend but Simon was too out of it to accept the connection. Markus panicked not knowing what to do. If he couldn’t wake Simon, he would reach 100% stress levels and self destruct. He was already so close to it that it made Markus’ stress levels hike up.

 _“What do I do, what do I do!?”_ Fear racked Makrus as tears pricked into his eyes. Markus kept a tight grip on Simon’s wrists and pulled him as close to him as he could. Simon kept fighting him but Markus was determined. He rocked the other android as best he could. “Simon, I’m here.” He hoped Simon would hear him, “I’m here. Simon, I’m here. I love you. You’re home. You’re safe. I love you. Please hear me. You’re okay.” Simon was losing a lot of thirum. It was soaking into the carpet and creating a puddle around the pair.

“Markus?” Markus’ head whipped up to see Leo running up the stairs. He saw the pair and the thirum. “Oh fuck! Why is there so much blood!?”

“Leo, I can’t wake him!” There was so much desperation in his voice it was heartbreaking. “And interfacing isn’t working. He’s not coherent enough!”

Leo nodded quickly and disappeared down the stairs. A few moments later, he returned with a glass of water and made quick work of dumping in Simon’s face. As ridiculous as both Markus and Leo thought, it worked. Simon woke with a sharp sputter and a scream.

**[v Stress Levels 50%]**

“Simon, oh rA9, Simon!” Markus wrapped his arms around Simon letting sobs of relief break free.

Simon shook with both fear and pain. The first thing he registered was Markus’ arms protectively around him. The second thing he noted was the blinding pain between his legs. Blissfully, Simon passed out into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One week,” Simon encouraged himself, “I can survive one week without Markus.” He didn’t realize he’d been thumbing the knife so hard he’d started bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, the Jericrew (or Jericho Squad, whatever you want to call them) makes an appearance. Also, Hank and Connor are here :)
> 
> UPDATE (8/17): [artrabbitillustration](https://artrabbitillustration.tumblr.com/post/177074890004/for-fandombarf-am-i-part-of-your-family-is) on tumblr did fabulous fanart for this chapter! Y'all should check them out!
> 
> Chapter warnings: self harm, general angst

The shower did nothing for Simon except provide a distraction long enough for Markus to stop asking questions for a while. The water didn’t wash anything away. He could still feel Francis’ hands and dick violating him. He knew Francis wasn’t actually there and hadn’t actually touched him. But it had felt so real and he could feel the phantom touches.

Simon took a deep breath and looked down at himself. His penis had been scratched to hell and hurt like a bitch but it was considerably less damaged than the rest of him. There was a small amount of disappointment in him that he wasn’t actually successful in ripping the stupid thing off. ~~Maybe Francis couldn’t hurt him if it was gone.~~

**[^ Stress Levels 45%]**

He winced at the level of self-mutilation on his inner thighs. Burned plastic sealed old wounds while the new ones bled sluggishly. He hated the sight of himself.

Simon crouched down and unscrewed the drain cap. He reached his fingers inside until he felt the familiar edge of a blade he attached with a small magnet to the drain wall. A bubble of guilt rose to his chest but Simon pushed it back and removed the small blade. Even though the thirum had been long washed away, Simon could swear he could still see it.

For a second, he considered adding another cut to the inside of his thighs, but that would require him to look at his stupid body and the stupid BioComponent between his legs. Insead, Simon found a small patch of unmarked skin by the crook of his arm and pressed the blade it it. Thirium rushed to the surface and mixed with the water. He made another cut and felt his stress levels decreasing and washing away with the streaks of blue. He put the blade back in the drain before leaning back and shutting his eyes. For a moment, there was sheer bliss.

 

Markus listened to the shower running as he sat on their bed. His fists were clenching the sheets so hard his skin was deactivating. There was a light rap on the door followed by Leo poking his head inside. Markus noticed his brother carrying clean clothes. He quickly glanced at the closed bathroom door before moving towards Markus. “Is he… okay?”

Markus swallowed hard, “I don’t know.” He took the clothes from Leo. “He won’t talk to me.”

Leo hesitated before saying, “I-I don’t know if this helps, but I kinda get the whole not wanting to talk about it thing.” Markus raised an eyebrow slightly skeptical. “Look, I know it’s not the same thing as what-” he nods to the bathroom, “-he’s going through. But it helps that you’re here supporting him and stuff. Or whatever.” Leo quickly shuffled out the room suddenly embarrassed that he’d shown a small amount of vulnerability.

Markus was worried beyond belief about Simon. They were going to head to New Jericho that day to check up on everyone. (A brand new hotel in the heart of downtown, courtesy of Elijah Kamski.) But it wasn’t New Jericho that Markus worried about. It was leaving Simon at New Jericho that was worrying. He and Josh were going to leave for Washington DC for a week long summit. He’d invited Simon to go along, but the other android refused saying that he needed to focus on negotiations, not him. He and Simon hadn’t been separated for that long and with Simon’s new (quite destructive) behavior, Markus wasn’t sure leaving was such a good idea. What if Simon thought he was abandoning him?

The bathroom door opened and Simon reappeared wrapped in the biggest towel in the house. Markus proffered the clothes Leo brought in, “Fresh from the laundry.” Simon smiled as if nothing were wrong and took the clothes from Markus. He disappeared back into the bathroom to change.

Simon refused to talk about what happened the previous night. He was so ashamed at himself for falling asleep and having a nightmare that forced Markus to wake up while he was practically clawing his dick off. He hated the stupid organ so much he wondered it would’ve been better to have actually ripped it off. But that would’ve caused complications and forced him to go to CyberLife for a humiliating repair. He could imagine how horrifying that conversation would go.

_“How did you damage your genitalia?”_

_“Oh, no biggie. I just ripped it off while I was having a nightmare.”_

That was one massive pile of ‘nope’ he didn't want to deal with. That and he couldn’t get Francis’ taunting voice out of his head. “ _I wonder what you would feel like with a cunt?”_ Simon could, theoretically, remove all his genitals but that made him feel odd. It made him feel… less human? Like he really was just a machine. He knew he could also do something cosmetic and he could have non-functional genitalia but it wouldn’t erase the phantom hands that taunted him. Even if the offending body parts were missing, the hands wouldn’t be.

He dressed as fast as he could and forced his thoughts away. He needed to keep a normal stress level; especially since he was going to be staying at New Jericho while Markus and Josh were away. North should provide a good distraction. He found it was easy to be around her since most of the time it was spent convincing her not to get into fights with humans. There was a reason it was Markus and Josh going to DC while he and North were in charge of watching over New Jericho.

Simon went to open the door to the bathroom and then hesitated. His eyes flickered to the bathtub. A week at New Jericho was going to be stressful… without a second through Simon went to the tub and pulled out his secret blade and shoved it into his pocket.

 

\-----

 

Simon felt at ease seeing his friends charging at him and Markus. It was familiar territory and enough to completely distract him from his current anxiety.

**[v Stress Levels 0%]**

“North, Josh!” Simon and Markus grinned delightedly their hands clasped together. He let North hug him first before she hugged Markus.

“You both are grossly adorable,” North smiled taking them in. “Come on, Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are here too.”  
Simon frowned slightly as the four friends began walking towards the large common room. “Connor and Hank? I thought they didn’t get off for another couple hours.”

Josh shrugged, “Connor said something about Hank not wanting to be around Detective Reed anymore.” Simon smiled happy that Connor had found a place with Lieutenant Anderson. Those in New Jericho were still wary of Connor’s past and weren’t big fans of the former Deviant Hunter. There were a few exceptions like Blue and Amelia, Rupert, and Kara. And of course himself, Markus, and Josh. It had taken North a little while to warm up to Connor, but once she did they were fast friends.

They walked into the common room to see Connor wearing jeans and an oversized Detroit Police hoodie (which Simon suspected came from the Lieutenant) while Hank was busy folding up the sleeves for Connor. Squinting his eyes, he could make out a pair of fuzzy purple socks peeking out. Simon noted that without his CyberLife uniform, Connor really looked more like a human than everyone else. If it weren’t for the LED, no one would know he was an android. _“Benefits of being a prototype like Markus,”_ he figured, _“Personally hand crafted by Kamski himself.”_

Connor spotted them and his face lit up. The expression was very reminiscent of Aubrey and there was a slight pang in Simon’s heart. Connor waved with the sleeves of Hank’s hoodie flopping around. “Simon, Markus!”

“Damn it, Connor,” Hank grabbed Connor’s arm and started over grumbling about how Connor just undid his work.

The group wandered over and Simon squeezed Connor’s shoulder so Hank wouldn’t have to re-roll the sleeves back up again. “Hey, Connor,” Simon smiled at the former Deviant Hunter. “Nice sweater.”

Connor beamed as if Simon had just told him the best news of his life, “Lieutenant Anderson gave to to me. He said it makes me look like I don’t have a stick up my ass.”

Hank grumbled something that Simon couldn’t pick up. “Connor, how many times have I told you to call me Hank?”

“Sorry, Da- _Hank_.”

Simon’s curiosity got the best of him as he noticed Connor’s eyes shift away and his cheeks dust blue. “ _Da-?”_ He asked connecting to Connor’s mind.

_“It’s nothing,”_ Connor blurted back to him, _“It’s nothing. Just a slip of the tongue.”_ Clearly, he didn’t want to talk about it so Simon didn’t push it.

Josh put a hand on Markus’ shoulder, “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“A ready as I’ll ever be,” Markus’ face fell slightly. “I just hope this goes well.”

“It will,” Simon encouraged, “You fought so hard for all of us and the humans will respect that.”

Hank let out a grunt of acknowledgement, “Your boyfriend’s right. Hell, I used to hate androids and now look at me.” He jabbed a thumb and Connor, “I got this kid.”

Hank nodded in Simon’s direction, “How come you’re not going? I thought you and robo-Jesus were a package deal.”

“Simon’s staying to do all the important work,” North draped an arm over Simon’s shoulder and quirked a grin at Markus. “We all know who runs this show.”

Even Simon couldn’t help the embarrassed twitch of his mouth when Markus winked at him, “That we do.”

Josh nudged Markus, “Sorry, guys but I’m going to steal Markus for a bit. We’ve got things to discuss.” The room became serious and Markus nodded. He gave a quick hand squeeze to Simon and departed the room.

**[^ Stress Levels 10%]**

“Are you okay?” North asked softly.

Simon nodded quickly, “I’m fine. Just worried about Markus.” He didn’t like lying to his friends but there was no way he was about to tell them what was going on with him. All he had to do was pretend he was okay for a week. He could to that. He slipped his hand into his pocket thumbing the small blade.

**[v Stress Levels 0%]**

Yeah, he could handle one week.

_“Simon?”_ he heard Connor’s voice pop into his head. He glanced at Connor with a question in his eyes. _“Are you alright?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well,”_ Connor seemed embarrassed, “ _I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but scan you. There’s a concerning amount of Thirium on your sleeve.”_

**_[^ Stress Levels 15%]_ **

Simon glanced down. There was no blood visible to the naked eye, but of course Connor would see it. After all he was a detective. “ _I’m fine,”_ he lied smoothly, _“Carl was trying to teach me how to bake and I didn’t do so well.”_

_“But you’re a domestic android. Baking is part of your programming.”_

_“Yes,”_ Simon continued praying to rA9 that Connor would drop the subject before his stress levels jumped, “ _but apparently I’m doing it wrong. Carl says baking it like art. I can’t overthink it or use instructions.”_ He saw a flicker of something (Inspiration? Realization? Acknowledgement? Curiosity?) in Connor’s eyes. It was almost a child-like expression as Connor seemed to add something to his list of things he didn’t know about humanity. Simon’s answer had satisfied him and he dropped the subject.

**[v Stress Levels 0%]**

Maybe one week would be harder than Simon thought especially with Connor around. He had to be careful about cutting otherwise Connor would become suspicious. Maybe he should actually take up baking? It wasn’t like any of the androids could actually eat but with the Lieutenant around, he could possibly get away with it.

“ _One week,”_ Simon encouraged himself, “ _I can survive one week without Markus.”_ He didn’t realize he’d been thumbing the knife so hard he’d started bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Simon's didn't rip his dick off ;) I know I had some of y'all going with that in the previous chapter.
> 
> Sorry, this chapter was short but I promise the next one won't be. I had to add a bit of fluff in this chapter just because things are about to get real fucked up.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments! I love y'all! And as always, I live for comments ;)
> 
> Any suggestions on what you want to see? Let me know and most likely it'll happen. And hey, it might just make this story longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to get out. His stress levels were too high. He needed someplace quiet and away from everyone so he could calm himself down. He needed his knife. Simon turned and bolted away as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be sweet and then it's going to hurt. Just saying. Also, Happy Birthday to Connor 20yrs in the future! (For those of you reading on a different day, it's Aug. 15th)
> 
> Usual chapter warning apply. I mean if you're still here you know what's up.

Simon was super proud of himself. There were two days left of the summit and he’d done a stellar job at keeping his stress levels under 30%. Connor hadn’t mentioned his Thirium stained sleeve again, and he and North were too preoccupied with helping the newly freed androids adjust. There were some who were still resentful towards the humans, but it was slowly getting better. Once or twice, he wanted to rip his hair out but North was surprisingly good at keeping the peace between some of the more… eccentric androids.

As one of the oldest members of Jericho, Simon admired Markus’ natural leadership. Markus was able to accomplish something that he never could. Hiding, that was all Simon knew he’d been good for. He couldn’t even lead Jericho properly. Not until Markus showed up. It made him feel a little useless but at the same time he was glad that his stress levels were in an acceptable range. And even when he could tell his stress levels were dipping into dangerous levels it was solved by a quick trip to the bathroom and a few drops of Thirium.

The thing that was currently bugging Simon was the upcoming shopping trip. Connor had invited him and North to go shopping with him and Hank. And of course both New Jericho leaders had said yes without a moment's hesitation desperately needing a break. _“I can do this,”_ Simon pushed himself, “ _It’s one shopping trip. I’ll be okay.”_ He feels the small blade in his pocket cut into his thumb. He winces and pulls his hand away from his pocket and sticks his finger in his mouth. The sharp tang of Thirium assaults his senses.

_“Could I get high if I drink your blood?”_ Simon froze as Francis’ voice jumped into his head.

**[^ Stress Levels 35%]**

“No,” he answered aloud as he relived the memory, “it’s poisonous if consumed in its pure form. Like my blood.”

_“Shame.”_

There was a sharp knock on the door.

**[^^^ Stress Levels 80%]**

North and Connor poked their heads into his bedroom.

**[v Stress Levels 20%]**

“Damn, didn’t meant to scare you,” North apologized. “We’re ready to go.”

Simon nodded, “Yeah, sorry. I, uh, I’m ready.”

 

\-----

 

“I appreciate the distraction and all,” North commented while sifting through a shirt rack, “but why has it taken you so long to buy regular clothes?”

Connor shrugged feeling the fabric of a hideous yellow sweater, “I just like my clothes. I know they’re from CyberLife but… I don’t know. I guess it’s familiar?”

“He does have regular clothes,” Hank butt in handing Connor a much more acceptable shirt-sweater combo, “but they’re all suits and ties.”

Connor reached out to grab the clothes. Immediately, his face fell slightly before quickly being replaced by a placid smile. Hank sighed deeply, “You don’t like it.”

“No!” Connor grabbed them fast, his LED spinning yellow then red, “I-I do!”

“Kid, if you don’t like it just say so.” Hank tapped the side of his own head, “Your mood ring says you don’t like it.”

Connor slapped a hand over the light. “Hank, I like it.”

Simon cocked his head slightly watching their interaction. There wasn’t anything particularly wrong with the combination that Hank picked out for him. It just didn’t seem to fit with Connor’s style. It was more Hank than anything else. It wasn’t until Simon saw the tiny glint in Hank’s eye that he understood what was happening. Hank _wanted_ Connor to hate the clothes. Connor was so stuck in his own head about what he should dress like rather than how he wanted to dress.

The red glow of Connor’s LED was visible under his fingers. “Use your words, Con. I promise I won’t be mad.”

The LED cycled yellow. “I… I don’t like it,” he mumbled softly.

“Good, you’ve got an opinion,” Hank ruffles his hair and takes the clothes back from Connor. “So tell me, what do you prefer?”

Connor shuffled slightly refusing to meet Hank’s eyes. “Something soft,” he mumbled. Hank gave a quick nod and left.

Simon watched his LED spin back to a calming blue. He’s glad that his own LED was gone. He could only imagine that it would be red 99% of the time.

“Why does he do that?” North asked once Hank was out of earshot.

Connor shrugs, “I don’t know.”

“Fatherly instinct,” Simon blurted out, “he wants you to form your own opinions about things. You can’t just agree with everything. That’s part of being alive.” He gestured to Connor’s obnoxiously redish-pink fuzzy socks. “Why are you wearing those?”

Connor seemed offended and bit back with, “Because they’re soft like Sumon and they’re the same color as Sumo’s tongue.” Suddenly, “Did you just refer to Hank as my dad?”

“Well, yeah,” Simon shared a look with North, “Isn’t he?”

Hank returned with fleece pajama bottoms decorated with tiny Saint Bernard faces. “Hank, am I your son?” Connor blurted out his LED baring red. The older man (along with Simon and North) seemed shocked by Connor’s sudden question.

“What the fuck kinda question is that? Now try these on. There’s a fitting room in the back.” Hank shoved the pants into Connor’s hands and ushered him towards the fitting rooms. Simon didn’t miss the sharp spin of red and saline tears that were blinked away.

North turned to Simon, “How did you know that?”

Simon shrugged putting out a shirt that was the same color as Markus’ green eye, “It’s the PL600 in me.”

“Oh,” North seemed disappointed, “I thought it was because you wanted to have Markus’ babies.”

Simon choked on air, “What the fuck, North!” He blushed bright blue and saw a mother ushering her daughter away from them with her hands covering the child’s ears. “You can’t say something like that!”

“Why not?” she teased, “aren’t you two lovebirds-” North made a hip thrusting motion and Simon turned purple.

“I can’t do this.” Simon made a beeline towards Hank and Connor. He stood by Hank waiting for Connor to exit the fitting room. “Thanks for inviting us Lieutenant.”

“Do I have to tell you call me Hank too?”

“Perhaps,” Simon joked lightly, “it’s polite.”

“Well, it’s Hank.”

“I’ll make a note of that, _Hank._ ”

“Fucking androids,” he grumbled, “I ain’t adopting all of you. One of you’s already a handful.”

_“Ah,”_ Simon thought with a hint of pride, “ _I’m right.”_ The dull ache returned and Simon shoved a hand in his pocket feeling for the blade.

Hank gave a side glance to Simon, “You okay?”

**[^ Stress Levels 10%]**

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hank shrugged, “You’ve had a hand in your pocket since we got here and you keep looking around like someone’s gonna jump you.”

“I-” Simon faltered. He hadn’t realized he’d been doing that.

**[^ Stress Levels 20%]**

He swallowed hard hoping a lie would throw off the Lieutenant, “I just miss Markus.”

Hank’s expression softened and he placed a hand on Simon’s shoulder. “He’ll be back before you know it.” Simon gave him a grateful smile. “Have you talked to him recently?”

Simon nodded, “This morning before we left.”

**[v Stress Levels 6%]**

Connor pushed aside the curtain with a broad smile covering his face. The pants were a bit loose and the android seemed to be drowning in them. “Hank, I love them!” His LED was a constant yellow which Simon knew could be easily interpreted as joy but the android knew it was something else.

Hank nodded satisfied and waved over an employee. “Excuse me,” he requested, “Is there a smaller size for my son?” The employee nodded and left. Hank turned back to Connor. “Looks good on you.”

“Thanks Hank.” Connor mumbled.

“Oh what,” the Lieutenant snorted, “I just called you _son_ and you’re still calling me Hank? You have my last name for fucks sake.”

_“Connor took Hank’s last name?”_ Simon was bewildered, _“When did that happen?”_

Simon continued to be baffled as Connor’s eyes shot up and grew wide with what Hank was telling him. _“There’s no way Connor’s that clueless.”_

“Oh no,” he growled, blinking fast, “don’t you dare start fucking crying right now.” Too late. Connor spun around fast to hide his tears while Hank spun the other way to hide his own.

Evern with Hank’s constant swearing and gruff nature, Simon could tell he really cared for Connor.

_“Huh. Maybe he is.”_ It made some kind of sense considering that Connor was the last of them to deviate. Maybe he just hadn’t had enough time to figure himself out yet. A dull ache filled Simon as his thoughts flashed to Aubrey. The bracelet she gave him was still secured tightly around his wrist.

 

\-----

_“This is boring!” Aubrey groaned as she stomped her feet following Simon and Francis through the department store. “I don’t want to go shopping.”_

_“Aren’t girls supposed to like shopping?” Francis asked looking through a variety of summer shorts for his daughter._

_Aubrey pouted, “That’s sexist, Daddy.”_

_Francis laughed, “Sorry, pumpkin.” He glanced over at Simon. “Si, can you help find Aubrey a new pair of shoes for school?” Francis gave Aubrey a warning look, “Sneakers, no sandals.”_

_Aubrey let out a loud groan of protest as Simon took her hand. “Come on, Bre.” He led her towards the shoes. “So,” he asked, “what are you looking for?”_

_She shrugged sitting on the closest stool. “I don’t know,” she grumbled, “don’t care.”_

_Simon surveyed the shoe rack and immediately spotted a pair of gray sneakers with lights on the bottom. He plucked them from the rack and showed them to her._

_“Those are ugly,” she said without even looking._

_Simon raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?” he teased, “because they look like astronaut boots to me.” He watched her perk up slightly but wasn’t entirely convinced. “And,” he added stretching the word, “they’ve got lights on the bottom to light your way through space.”_

_That did it. Aubrey was off the stool and slinking her way to Simon’s side._

**[Stay Forever]**

 

Feeling awkward, Simon scooted back to North who was eyeballing a pair of sunglasses. “Those are nice,” he commented.

“What happened?” She asked nodding her head towards Hank and Connor while she checked herself out in the mirror.

“Emotional crying,” he answered flatly. “Did you know Connor’s last name is Anderson?”

North smirked, “Isn’t yours Manfred?”

“ _NORTH!”_

 

The rest of the day became uneventful but more importantly, less stressful. Simon actually found that he was enjoying himself. He wished Markus were there holding his hand and making him laugh. He wanted to giggle at whatever Markus was saying to him before the two would kiss then sneak off to act like horny teenagers in the mall bathroom. _“When Markus comes home, I should suggest this.”_ It would be nice. They hadn’t gone on a date in a while and Simon was sure his boyfriend would appreciate the break from politics. For once, they could be a normal couple doing normal things.

He tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear North gagging- “Oh, Connor! That’s so disgusting. What the hell?”

They were waiting for Hank outside the bathrooms and Connor was standing by a garbage can with two fingers in his mouth. He popped his fingers out. “My apologies North. I can analyze substances in real time.”

“What the fuck were you analyzing? You put your hand in the fucking _garbage.”_

“No,” Connor corrected smoothly like he hadn’t just done exactly that, “I analyzed the frozen dairy product that was sitting on top of the garbage. Therefore I did not put ‘garbage’ in my mouth.”

_“You put garbage in your mouth!?”_ Hank exploded coming up from behind Connor.

Connor shook his head, “As I was telling North-”

“He stuck his hand in the trash and put it in his mouth,” Simon supplied.

Hank looked mortified, “What did I tell you about licking things?”

“I’m not ‘licking things. I’m-”

“-analysing, whatever. It’s still putting shit in your mouth.”

“I didn’t put feces in my mouth.”

Simon bit back a smile. It was odd spending this much time with Connor (and Hank) outside of New Jericho or a professional setting. There was so much child-like behavior and a certain innocent about the world. He wondered if he’d been that way after he deviated. In a way, Simon almost felt jealous. He hadn’t had anyone to guide him through deviancy. Neither did North or Josh. Markus had Carl but that was pre-deviancy. Connor was lucky. He had a father to help him learn and grow as a person.

“The next time,” Hank was scolding him, “you want to ‘analyse’ something, ask me. Okay?” He was met with a slightly blank look. “By analyse, I mean taste. The next time you want to _taste_ something that isn’t at a crime scene, ask me.”

Connor nodded, “Gotcha.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon spotted a man with his android partner holding hands. They said something to each other followed by laughter and a quick peck on the lips.

_“That could’ve been us, Si.”_ Simon felt his blood run cold. Ghost Francis was back.

_“No, no, no, no, no,”_ Simon silently pleaded, “ _Not now! I was doing so well. Please, not now!”_

**[^ Stress Levels 25%]**

_“Why not now?”_ Ghost Francis circled Simon brushing a hand against his ass. “ _Don’t want your friends to see how much of a whore you really are?”_

_“You’re not real. This isn’t real.”_ Simon felt his stress levels steady rising. He was glad that no one had noticed.

**[^ Stress Levels 30%]**

_“Of course I’m real. Why else would I be here.”_ Francis let go of Simon’s ass and moved towards North. “ _You make me real, Si.”_ He looked North up and down and gave Simon a sadistic grin. _“How about including this one? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. After all, she’s a whore too.”_

**[^^^ Stress Levels 80%]**

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!”

Suddenly everyone was quiet and staring at Simon. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears. His heart was beating impossibly fast and he hadn’t realized that he’d reached for North to protect her from Francis. He could see him laughing behind her.

**[^ Stress Levels 82%]**

North was watching him with confusion plastered across her face which quickly morphed into concern. “Simon?” North took a tentative step towards him. She filled his vision blocking out Connor and Hank’s faces.

**[^ Stress Levels 85%]**

Simon couldn’t believe what he’d just done. One week. All he had to so was survive one week and everything would be okay. He would have Markus back and they could go home and he would be okay. All he needed was one week to prove that he could be okay. That he could live without having a panic attack. And he just fucked it all up. He fucked it up and everyone was watching. Everyone could see what a mess he really was.

**[^ Stress Levels 94%]**

North’s mouth was moving but there was no sound. The only thing he could hear was Francis’ taunting laughter. He had to get out. His stress levels were too high. He needed someplace quiet and away from everyone so he could calm himself down. He needed his knife. Simon turned and bolted away as fast as he could.

“Simon!” North broke into a run after him, but Simon was good at evading. He lost her in a matter of seconds.

Simon knew he couldn’t have a breakdown in the middle of the mall. A quick scan told him there was an emergency exit which most likely led to the outside. He veered towards the exit and burst through the door to the back of the mall.

He slammed up against the nearest wall behind a dumpster and dug his hand into his pocket feeling for this knife. _It wasn’t there._ Instead, there was a hole in the fabric.

**[^ Stress Levels 97%]**

Too high. Simon watched at his stress levels jumped up again.

**[^ Stress Levels 98%]**

He had to find something else and fast.

**[^ Stress Levels 99%]**

Simon didn’t want to die. Not here, not now. He scrambled to open a bag of garbage letting the contents spill out onto him. A shiny edge caught his eye. A broken security tag with a needle. Perfect. Simon snatched it up and dug it had into his hand hard. Blood flowed out.

**[v Stress Levels 98%]**

He yanked up his sleeve and stabbed the needle into his skin and dragged it down with such force that he felt it tear his skin. The pain was much more intense than the sharp cutting of his blade that he became mesmerised by the sensation.

**[v Stress Levels 77%]**

_“You really are fucked up, aren’t you?”_ Ghost Francis made his appearance again and knelt in front of Simon.

**[^ Stress Levels 90%]**

“Stay away from me!” Simon screamed. He dug the needle into his skin harder than before hoping the pain would make Francis disappear.

_“Why would I want to?”_ Francis whispered and leaned towards Simon. He licked a strip up Simon’s cheek and palmed the front of Simon’s jeans. “ _You’re so delicious.”_

“Stop it,” Simon sobbed, “please stop it! Stop it!” Francis didn’t listen and took Simon’s bleeding arm. He pressed his mouth to the open wounds and slurped at his blood staining his mouth blue. Francis moaned into the cuts.

Sobs racked the android’s body as he tried to shove Francis off of him, “Go away, go away! Leave me alone, please!”

Francis pulled his mouth away and glared at Simon. “ _Whores don’t get to make demands. They just do what they’re told.”_ He shoved a hand down the front of Simon’s jeans. Sadistic excitement crossed his face, _“I bet I can still make you moan like the whore you are. You want this don’t you?”_ His hand started moving stimulating Simon.

Simon shoved against Francis. “No!” His voice was high pitched and nearing hysterics. “Stop, I don’t want it! Leave me alone!”

 

 

North thanked rA9 that Connor and Hank were with her. She didn’t think she would be able to track Simon on her own. She didn’t realize how fast the blonde was until he was sprinting away like he were being chased by a mob of angry humans.

_“_ This way!” Connor slid towards an emergency exit. North was fast behind him with Hank slightly farther behind. North didn’t hesitate in shoving past Connor and busting the door down. A back alley for the mall dumpsters.

“Stop it!” Simon’s shrill voice pierced the air, “Please, stop! I don’t want it!”

From the time she had spent in the Eden Club, North knew exactly what was happening. She bolted behind the dumpster expecting to murder the son of a bitch who was hurting Simon. Instead, she found Simon with 99% stress levels and fighting with an invisible assailant. His arms were in ribbons, covered in blood, and he was sobbing.

“Fuck, I hope this works!” She ran to him and grabbed at the air where she assumed the invisible assailant was and made a throwing motion. It worked. Simon gasped a huge sigh of relief and scrambled for a bloody piece of something. North didn’t have to know what that something was, only that Simon was about to draw more blood.

Instinctively, she grabbed it and threw it as far away from him as possible. Simon let out a wounded cry and tried to go after it, but North was faster. She wrapped both arms around him trying to keep him from freaking out more than he already was. He didn’t even seem to register that it was her.

North heard a sound and quickly turned her head to the source. Connor and Hank were standing there with wide eyes and horrified expressions. She briefly wondered how long they had been standing there.

“Markus,” Simon cried out, “Please help me, Markus!”

Suddenly, Connor was at their side. “Simon,” he said perfectly immitaing Markus’ voice. North was deeply disturbed that he could do that, but it seemed to work in forcing Simon’s stress levels back down.

**[v Stress Levels 90%]**

“Everything is alright, don’t worry,” Connor encouraged in Markus’ voice.

“Markus?” Simon’s voice quivered, “is that you Markus?”

“You’ll be alright. I’ve come to take you home.” North didn’t miss the perturbed expression on Hank’s face. It felt so wrong to be tricking Simon like this, but it was working. She would rather live with the guilt to tricking him than live with the guilt that she couldn’t stop him from self-destructing.

**[vvv Stress Levels 60%]**

Simon clung to North, his eyes were darting around but for some reason he wasn’t registering anything that he was seeing. “Don’t leave me again, Markus,” He pleased in such a broken voice that North wanted to hug and protect him from the world. “Don’t leave!” North hugged him as tightly as she could. She knew logically this wasn’t Markus’ fault the man was head over heels in love with Simon and would do anything to protect him. But at the same time she wanted to punch his lights out for leaving Simon when he clearly needed him.

“I won’t leave,” Connor as Markus soothed.

**[vvv Stress Levels 10%]**

“We need to go home to repair you. Can you go in rest mode for me?” Simon gave a short nod and leaned his head against North’s shoulder. A moment later, Simon was in rest mode.

North let out a shaky breath and cradled Simon as best she could.

“We should call Markus,” Connor suggested.

North shook her head and hated herself for what she was about to say. “We can’t.”

“What the fuck do you mean we can’t?” Hank was as livid as North wanted to be, “The kid just tried to kill himself! Markus deserves to know!”

“I want to call Markus just as much as you do, maybe more! But we can’t. The summit is important and Simon would be pissed if we called him.” North didn’t actually care about what Hank thought, at this point she was just trying to convince herself it was the more logical choice. She had to put herself in Simon’s shoes. And she knew that self-sacrificial idiot would want to wait until the summit was over. There was no use in distracting Markus. Let him get the best results he could and then come home to deal with what was happening.

“He’s going to wake up.” Hank argued.

“Yes,” North acknowledged, “But we can keep him in temporary shut down until the summit is over. It’ll give him time to heal before Markus gets home. Besides, how is he going to react once he realises that we used Connor to trick him? He’ll never trust anything ever again!”

Connor frowned knowing that North was right but at the same time he didn’t want her to be right. “I agree with North.”

Hank threw his hands in the air, “For fucks sake, fine!” He pulled out his keys, “But he says with me until robo-Jesus gets back. You go and watch your people, Connor and I will take care of him. You can’t be in two places at once.”

North agreed, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making this chapter ALL fluffy and then I was like "Nahhhhh, let's make it hurt." I'm sure y'all recognized that last bit of dialogue from the evidence locker scene. Honestly, that part hurt the most.
> 
> Like always: I love when y'all comment and leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis looked hurt and shook his head. “Simon, I’m not going to hurt you. What makes you think I will?” He took a step forwards and Simon took another step backwards keeping the distance between them. “Okay, okay. I won’t get any closer. But please talk to me. Si, you’re scaring me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Happy Friday (or whatever day it happens to be when you read this)
> 
> And hey y'all should 100% check out the amazing art that [artrabbitillustration](https://artrabbitillustration.tumblr.com/post/177074890004/for-fandombarf-am-i-part-of-your-family-is) did for this fic!!!
> 
> Usual chapter warnings apply.

If Markus had long enough hair, he would rip it out. The humans were more infuriating than he believed they would be. While the overall result of the summit was successful, Markus was tired to gritting his teeth and smiling until his jaw ached. Leading a peaceful revolution was the easy part. Securing the rights of his people- not so much. President Warren had been quick to declare that androids were a new form or intelligent like but only once she realized public opinion of her was steadily declining due to her belief that androids were still a threat.

Markus was eternally grateful that Josh had worked in a university and could easily deal with what was thrown their way. He spoke with such eloquence that Markus considered just handing over all leadership to him. Of course, Josh quickly rejected the idea saying that it was Markus who needed to lead. “And besides,” Josh had said, “I’m just reiterating what you’ve done for us. I just happen to be better and keeping my cool.”

He watched as Josh slid open the window of the plane to gaze out at the city lights. They were almost home. Markus couldn’t wait to be home. He wanted to run to Simon, scoop him up, and spin him around until they were both dizzy. He couldn’t wait to relax into his boyfriend’s lanky arms and shove his nose in Simon’s honey-smelling hair. Markus prayed to rA9 that Simon was doing okay. It had been a couple days since they properly talked and Markus was worried beyond belief. He was scared that something had happened but when he talked to North she said everything was “under control”. Markus trusted North, but “under control” could me a thousand and one things to her. Like the last time she promised Markus that things were under control, New Jericho ended up with an entire pool full of android goldfish. Granted, he would rather find a hippo living in new Jericho than finding it accidentally burned to the ground.

“Relax, they’re fine,” Josh interrupted Markus’ thoughts.

Markus did his best to hide a scowl. “I wasn’t worrying.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

He sighed knowing that it was better just to talk to Josh than keep it hidden. “Okay, fine. I am worried.”

“About Simon?”

“Yeah. I’m just- we haven’t talked in a couple days and I’m worried that he’s not okay.”

Josh frowned giving Markus a curious look, “Why wouldn’t he be okay?”

Markus hesitated, “I’m just protective I guess. After Stratford tower I… I don’t want to lose him again.” While it was the trust, it wasn’t the most recent truth. He sighed and leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Another hour and he could hug Simon again.

Josh watched his friend for a while and turned to his HUD where a blinking text from North waited for him.

**North: Are you alone?**

**Josh: No, I’m on the plane with Markus. Do you know how creepy that sounds?**

**North: Yeah, don’t care. Look, don’t come to New Jericho.**

Alarmed, Josh shifted and spared a glance at Markus.

 **Josh: What do you mean, is everything okay? What’s happened?** **  
** **North: New Jericho is fine, don’t worry about that. Just come to Connor’s place instead.**

**Josh: You’re not very convincing.**

**North: Fuck. It’s about Simon, okay?**

**Josh: What’s happened to Simon? Why aren’t you telling this to Markus.**

**North: We don’t want Markus to freak out.**

**Josh: Why would markus freak out??? North, you’re being too vague and it’s scaring me.**

**North: I know, I’m sorry but I can’t explain everything right now. You just have to come to Connor’s place with Markus. Make something up. Don’t tell him it’s about Simon. It’s going to make things worse.**

**Josh: North!**

**North: Please!**

That took Josh off guard. North never said please which meant the situation must be desperate.

**Josh: Fine, okay. But you owe me.**

Josh cleared his throat catching Markus’ attention. “Hey,” he began trying his best not to reveal he’d started panicking, “We need to stop by Connor and Hank’s place before we head to New Jericho.” Markus narrowed his eyes easily reading Josh’s stress levels.

**[^ Stress levels 30%]**

“Why? What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Josh’s answer was too fast, “It’s just a quick stop.” He didn’t like the way Markus was looking at him. He felt like a child that had been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

**[^ Stress levels 40%]**

Markus said nothing and Josh caved. “North just texted and said we needed to meet them at the Anderson’s and not at New Jericho.”

“Why?”

**[^ Stress Levels 45%]**

“I don’t know, she didn’t tell me.”

“But she told you something.”

**[^ Stress Levels 65%]**

Josh swallowed hard. Why was he so intimidated? ”She said she couldn’t tell me-” Another stern look from Markus.

**[^ Stress levels 70%]**

“Fuck.” He gave in. “She said it had something to do with Simon.”

At that, Markus’ stress levels skyrocketed from 0% to 90%.

“She said not to panic!” Josh screeched.

“Don’t panic!? Something happened to Simon and you’re telling me not to panic!?”

“She didn’t necessarily say that-”

**North: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!!!**

**Josh: I’M SORRY HE GOT IT OUT OF ME**

**Markus: Let me talk to Simon!**

**North: He’s preoccupied!**

**Markus: Bullshit!**

**North: He is!**

**Markus: Doing what!?**

**North: Sleeping!**

**Connor: Hello, sorry to interrupt. But there is approximately 42 minutes left on your flight back to Detroit. It would be beneficial for us to talk when you land rather than texting. Simon is currently asleep on the couch and he will wake once you arrive.**

 

North let out a huge sigh of relief once all the angry messages disappeared from her HUD. She turned to Connor and jabbed finger at him to stop whatever he was going to say. “Don’t you dare say I told you so.”

“Why would I say that?”

“Good.”

“I was about to inform you that I was correct in my deduction that Josh would tell Markus resulting in the text based altercation we just experienced.”

Hank groaned, “That’s the same thing, Con.”

Connor opened his mouth realizing what North had meant. “Oh. My apologies.”

North held back her tongue. Now was not the time to be arguing with Connor. Markus would be home soon and there was a much more pressing matter to deal with. She sat by Simon’s side and held his hand. She prayed to rA9 that whatever was going on in his head was at least peaceful. The way he had panicked has scared her more than anything else ever could. She had seen him covered in blood before, on Stratford, but this was so different. There was no outside forces acting upon him (none that she could see anyway) and everything was happening inside his head. _“How long had this been going on?”_ She wondered. Clearly Markus knew based on his reaction, but what was the cause? Question after question ransacked her. How long had this been going on? Who was hurting Simon? Was it a human? Was it another android? The one thing she knew for certain was that Markus seemed to be the only thing that was keeping Simon grounded. The way that he’d cried out for Markus shattered her heart.

Sumo let out a loud whine sensing North's distress and he abandoned Connor in the kitchen to sit by her side. North never really had an affinity for animals, but petting Sumo gave hr a small glimpse as to why Connor loved the furball.

 _“Don’t talk about her like that!”_ Simon’s words echoed in her brain. Whoever was haunting Simon had said something about her. Inner demons? North had her fair share of inner demons, but none had made her want to rip herself to shreds.

A dark thought in the back of her mind bubbled to the surface. The visual of Simon screaming and begging for the attack to stop made North’s mind flashback to her Eden Club days. She’d heard those screams before from other Traci Models who had unsavory clients who got off that sort of thing. It pained North to no ends to know that Simon had potentially suffered the same thing. Except that he didn’t have the benefit of a clean memory after two hours. For now, North knew that all she could do was wait.

 

\-----

 

Simon was back in the house wearing his old CyberLife uniform and standing in the kitchen waiting for Francis to get home. He could already feel his synthetic heart beginning to race as he heard the telltale sound of Francis’ car pulling into the driveway. In a few moments he would be back in his personal hell waiting to be beaten or fucked. The door opened and Simon shut his eyes waiting for the drunken call of his name.

“Simon!” The android’s eyes shot wide open. That wasn’t the voice he expected to hear. “Simon, where are you?” The sweet sing song voice called for him and Simon rushed to the front door.

Aubrey, his sweet and innocent Aubrey, was running towards him with her arms out. Immediately, he rushed forward and scooped her up into his arms. Aubrey laughed and hugged him back. Simon buried his head into her small shoulder letting tears fall from his eyes.

Aubrey pulled away and rubbed the tears from his eyes. “Si? Why are you crying?”

“I just missed you so much.” He choked out.

“But why? I was just at school.”

Simon nodded pulling her back into a hug. “I know, I know. I just… I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Si.”

Francis walked in through the door carrying Aubrey’s backpack and a diorama she made for science class. His eyes met with Simon’s fear and tear stained eyes. Concern shot directly into his face and he dropped everything he was holding. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“Si said he just missed me, Daddy.” Aubrey explained.

Francis’ expression softened and he gave them a gentle smile. He ruffled his daughter’s hair and then ruffled Simon’s as well. It took everything within Simon not to flinch at the touch. His expression must’ve said something because Francis seemed confused which melted into concern. “Aubrey,” he requested while keeping eye contact with Simon, “will you give me and Simon a moment? Put your things into your room.”

Aubrey wiggled away from Simon’s arms and grabbed her things from the floor. She kicked the door shut before scampering away to her room.

“Hey,” Francis reached for Simon. The android took a fast step back fear coursing through him. Francis put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender and too a small step back. “Woah, hey, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yes, you are!” Simon blurted out faster than he realized.

Francis looked hurt and shook his head. “Simon, I’m not going to hurt you. What makes you think I will?” He took a step forwards and Simon took another step backwards keeping the distance between them. “Okay, okay. I won’t get any closer. But please talk to me. Si, you’re scaring me.”

“ _I’m_ scaring _you?”_ Simon nearly laughed, “ _I’m scaring you?”_

“Simon, tell me what’s going on, please.” The world started growing darker. Francis had tears welling in his eyes as he pleased with Simon to let him in. “Si, your were crying when I walked in and I’ve never seen that expression on your face before. Please, tell me what’s happened. I promise whatever it is, we can get through it together. I’m here for you. I love you.”

Simon felt his heart sutter. Those were poisonous words that were slowly seeping into him. He felt his joints lock as Francis stepped closer and closer to Simon until the man had his arms wrapped around him.

 _“Stop!”_ Simon wanted to scream, “ _Stay away from me!”_ But the words wouldn't come out. He was trapped in Francis’ arms.

“I love you, Si,” he whispered sending chills down Simon’s spine, “Don’t you love me?”

 _“No, I don’t!”_ He screamed within his head, “ _I don’t love you. You’ve become a monster!”_

Francis hands lowered to the small of Simon’s back. “Si, tell me you love me.” Simon shivered and shook with fear but his mouth wouldn’t move. His voice wasn’t working. “If you can’t speak,” Francis’ voice shifted to a low gravel. The one that Simon recognized and loathed. “Then, how about you show me how much you love me.”

The offending hands drifted lower to cup Simon’s ass and squeezed with bruising strength. Francis tugged Simon forward crushing their dicks together. Simon whimpered and shut his eyes wanting this nightmare to be over. “Look at me you fucking whore.” Simon refused and kept his eyes firmly shut. “Fine,” Francis growled and shoved Simon to the floor, “be that way.”

Finally able to move, Simon bolted for the door and threw it open desperate to get away. A solid white wall blocked his escape. Francis laughed and shoves Simon into the wall pinning him there. “You can’t escape me, whore. You’re _mine.”_

He ground his erection against Simon while his hand snaked to the front of his pants. “We were so rudely interrupted the last time.” He rubbed Simon through his pants forcing the android to whimper and get hard. “And you say that you’re not a whore. Look at you,” Francis taunted, “You’re getting hard for me. That means you want this. You want me.”

“No,” Simon choked out, “I don’t want you. I don’t want this!”

Francis slipped a hand under his pants fully grasping Simon’s penis. “If you don’t want this then don’t get hard. It’s that simple.” He continued to stroke the android being careful in his motions until all Simon could do was sob and shamefully buck into Francis’ hand. “See,” the older man crooned, “you _do_ want it.”

 _“Make it stop,”_ Simon silently begged, “ _rA9, make it stop!”_ The stimulation was too much for Simon to handle and he came with a moan shaking into Francis’ hand. Simon tasted blood in his mouth and realized that he’d bitten his lip so hard it bled.

Francis let go of Simon and watched the android slide to the ground crying and trembling. The man knelt by Simon and pressed his cum soaked fingers into the PL600’s mouth. Simon nearly gagged at the taste of himself. He felt wrong and dirty. Shame and guilt overflowed into his chest. How could he have enjoyed that? He didn’t love Francis, he loved Markus. Sex wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He knew that but it did nothing to quell the terror building up inside of him. Francis’ words ate away at his soul. Maybe that’s why he felt so shitty; because he really did want it.

Francis removed his fingers from Simon’s mouth with an obscene pop. “You know, I never did get to find out what you would feel like with a cunt.” He reached down towards Simon’s pants to undo them.

Fear struck Simon remembering how painful it had been when Francis ripped his dick off. “No!” He shrieked and kicked Francis hard. However, the man grabbed Simon’s leg and hoisted it over his shoulder. It was a painful position but it did its job of holding Simon in place. “No, don’t!” Simon pleased and struggled against Francis.

“Why are you protesting?” Francis was already taking away Simon’s pants.

“Don’t,” Simon begged, “Don’t tear it off!”

Francis laughed, “Your penis? Why would I? You don’t even have one.” Simon’s pants were fully removed and the android couldn’t help but look down. His eyes widened with complete shock. Where his dick should’ve been was a a smooth pussy. When the fuck did that happen?

“See?” Francis slid a hand over Simon’s cunt cupping it in one hand. Simon’s heart was pounding so loudly he swore he could hear it. Francis pulled his hand away with long strings of sticky lubricant following. “How could you not want this? You’re already so wet for me.”

Simon shook his head fearfully, “No, I don’t want this! I don’t!”

Francis grabbed Simon’s other leg and hooked it over his other shoulder. He yanked his hard cock out of his jeans and positioned it at Simon’s entrance. “Of course you do. Or else you’d be fighting harder.”

He shoved in and Simon let out a blood curdling scream. Getting fucked in the ass was bad, but this was worse. He felt him being stretched in ways he didn’t think were possible. Blood mixed with lubricant amplified the thrusting sounds. Simon hit Francis weakly wanting the pain to stop. Simon’s tears renewed their path down his face, “It hurts, please it hurts! Stop!”

His begging only made it worse and Francis’ pace sped up. “F-fuck, you feel so good!” He groaned and latched his teeth to Simon’s shoulder, “Should’ve done this ages ago!” Then, as if it couldn’t get worse, Francis used his hand and rubbed at Simon’s clit. Pleasure shot through Simon and he moaned brokenly arching his back.

“Fucking whore,” Franics grunted and kept rubbing and Simon’s clit.

Simon sobbed, “Stop, please!” He didn’t know why he was begging anymore. Francis wouldn’t listen, he never did. This time wouldn’t be any different. Suddenly a spark of static flew into Simon’s vision and he let out the loudest moan he’d ever made. Laughter filled Simon’s ears and Francis sped up his pace making sure to hit Simon in that perfect bundle of wires that had him moaning his forced arousal.

Simon choked feeling that familiar heat building up inside of him until he came for a second time shivering through his orgasm. Francis didn’t last long after that. He gave a particularly hard thrust rocking into Simon’s oversensitive body.

 

\-----

 

“No, Markus- wait, damn it!” Josh scrambled out of the taxi after Markus who _didn’t even wait_ until the car stopped moving to bolt out and dive for the Anderson’s door.

Markus leg was already raised by the time Josh stepped in front to grab his friend’s leg and knock rapidly. If Connor hadn’t opened the door in a timely fashion, Markus would’ve busted down the door property damage be damned. He needed to get to Simon.

Sumo barked loudly and bounded over to Markus running circles around him. Markus half-assed a pet while zipping towards the living room.

“Markus!” North exclaimed her head spinning to see him rushing through the door.

“What happened!?” He demanded making a beeline for the couch where North sat holding Simon’s hand.

He nearly froze the second he saw Simon asleep on the couch. His arms were exposed with fresh wounds that were clearly healing. He knew by the look that were were at least a couple days old. This wasn’t recent.

“We don’t know,” North began, “we were out shopping and he just freaked out. He ran away from us and by the time we found him, he was covered in blood and trying to get away from some invisible attacker.”

Markus was livid, “Why didn’t you call me sooner!?”

North was quick to get out of Markus’ way letting him take her place by Simon’s bedside. “We couldn’t the summit was important.”

“ _Simon_ is important!” Markus snapped back.

North felt like their roles were reversing. Since when did she become the level headed one? “He would’ve insisted on not telling you until you came home! You know that Markus!”

Markus didn’t answer knowing that she was right. He studied Simon’s arms gently pressing his hand to his cheek. “How long has he been out?”

Connor shuffled forward, “Two days. We kept him in temporary shutdown because we didn’t know what to do and we didn’t want him to freak out and try to hurt himself again.”

For the first time, Josh had a peek at Simon. He sucked in his breath at the sight of his arms. “He did this to himself?”

“His stress levels were at 99%,” Connor informed mechanically. Hank recognized that tone. It was his 'speak gently to the victim' voice that he attempted to pick up. It wasn't that great, but Hank knew that Connor was freaking out deep inside. He didn't even need to see the LED to know that.

Hank finally spoke and placed a hand against Connor’s back. “I think we should give them some space. Come one, I’ll drive you all back to New Jericho.” There were nods all around. “Markus,” Hank addressed, “Call when you’re ready.” He went to the door and opened it for the others. "Sumo, come!" The St. Bernard wasted no time in zipping out the door.

Markus nodded numbly keeping his eyes focused on Simon. He waited for the door to shut before reaching out his hand and gently touched the side of Simon’s head where is LED used to be. “Simon? It’s me, it’s Markus.”

Simon’s eyes shot wide open and immediately began to hyperventilate. “Woah, hey, Simon! It’s me! It’s Markus! I’m here, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

Simon’s eyes locked onto Markus’ and he burst into sobs clinging to his boyfriend. “Markus, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

Markus wrapped his arms around Simon cradling him. “You’re okay. I’m here. I’m here.” He rubbed Simon’s back soothingly until his boyfriend’s tears turned to soft hiccups.

“I thought I could do it,” Simon gasped, “I tried so hard to be okay.”

Markus hugged him tighter. “I know you did. I know and I’m so proud of you.” Simon didn’t answer and only renewed his crying. “It’s okay, you’re safe now.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, I promise,” Markus whispered into his hair. “Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry. Okay? I love you.”

Simon finally ceased his crying and just held into Markus hoping that this wasn’t just a dream. “Markus,” he mumbled into his boyfriends sweater, "Please don't hate me.

Markus felt his blood run cold. "Simon, I could never hate you!"

"You don't now, but you will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Simon had a vagina in this chapter... honestly my favorite HC is trans!Simon (and trans!Connor). @ me all you want, you can pry that HC from my cold dead hands. For reasons, this is going to be the only chapter where he's got a vag. I really want to explore that HC in a different story/setting separate from this series.
> 
> I know this chapter was bit short, but shit is about to get serious so prepare your tissues now. Psst, if you have any ideas about how you want to hurt Simon, now's the time to tell me ;)
> 
> As always, thank you all sooooooo much for your kudos and wonderful comments! I love reading them and I love hearing what y'all have to say!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jericho Squad conducts an investigation and uncovers Simon's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some mother fucking justice! There's not much of Simon or Markus in this chapter, sorry.
> 
> Chapter warnings: well, bad language I suppose.

“Simon what do you mean, I will?” Simon tried to pull away but Markus held tight. There was no way he was going to let Simon slip away from him. Not this time. He had to know what was going on in Simon’s head. Markus was constantly scared that something was going to happen. He was terrified that the walls Simon was building were soon going to be too think for anyone to reach him.

Finally, Simon stilled and sighed heavily, “I didn’t mean it. I just… It just came out. I’m sorry.”

Markus knew better than that, “You didn’t just say it. I know you didn’t. Why are you afraid that I’m going to hate you?”

**[^ Stress Levels 30%]**

As much as he didn’t want to, Markus knew he had to push. Push hard enough that Simon would open up to him. If he didn’t he was going to lose Simon and that wasn’t an option. “Simon, please tell me.” Markus hoped it would work.

**[^^^ Stress Levels 80%]**

Or not. Perhaps now wasn’t the right time.  _ “But when would the right time be?”  _ He nervously watched as Simon shut his eyes and tired to forces his stress levels down. “I’m not ready,” was all he said. That was that. Simon had closed himself off and Markus knew he wasn’t getting any real answers.

Markus nuzzled the side of his boyfriend’s head in the way he knew Simon liked. “Okay,” he folded. He hated how rapidly the other android’s stress levels would rise or fall. It wasn’t normal.

**[vvv Stress Levels 10%]**

“Okay. But when you’re ready, I’m here. I promise I’m here. I love you. That’s never going to change.”

Simon clung to Markus. “Stay with me,” he pleaded softly, “please don’t leave.”

“I won’t leave.” It hurt to see Simon so broken and holding into Markus like he was about to disappear. There was a bubble of anger that rose within the android leader. Anger at the world that treated Simon so cruelly. He wished that he could turn back the clock and rescue Simon before everything happened.

 

\-----

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on now?” North demanded. She had her arms crossed while glaring at Markus’ face on Hank’s computer to hide her worry. In the background of the video, she could see Simon peacefully asleep against his chest.

Hank sat at his desk with a video chat open and four chairs pulled up for Connor, North, and Josh. Sumo was asleep under Connor’s desk with his android owner gently petting him with his outstretched leg to reach him with the tip of his foot.

Through the video, Markus looked so uncomfortable. They all knew why. Clearly, he was about to spill a secret that wasn’t his to spill. But this had become a matter of life and death.

“I can’t tell you much,” Markus admitted, “because I don’t want to violate his trust.”

“Markus-” North growled out a warning. 

Josh put a hand on his hot-headed friend’s shoulder. “Let him finish.” North grumpily gave in and waved a hand for Markus to continue.

“I can give you a name but you’ll have to put the pieces together yourself.”

Hank grunted his approval, “Fair enough.”

Markus took a moment to glance at his sleeping boyfriend and took a deep breath. “Francis Berner.” Even saying the name seemed to make Markus cringe. The look on his face was sheer guilt feeling like he just betrayed Simon in the worst way possible. “Fuck,” he groaned, “Call me once you’ve figured it all out.” The video feeded ended.

“What are you plastic fucks doing here?” Detective Gavin Reed waltzed into the precinct smug as usual with Chris right behind. Not wanting to get involved in whatever was about to happen, Chris went straight for his desk.

North shared a look with Josh and Connor, “ _ Who’s this asshole?” _

_ “Just ignore him,”  _ Connor insisted,  _ “He’s just trying to start something. He’s afraid that androids will take his job.” _

North snorted,  _ “He’s in a long line.” _

“Hello, Detective,” Connor said plainly with the smile that Hank had deemed the ‘fuck it’s you’ smile.

“Don’t you have better things to do than bother us?” Hank snapped.

Gavin raised his hands- in one hand holding a case file. He dropped it onto Connor’s desk. “Since Fowler’s gonna make me give it to you dildos anway.”

“While I am anatomically correct,” Connor answered smoothly, “my genitalia is functional and therefore cannot be classified as a dildo.”

“Fuck really?” Gavin seemed more curious about Connor’s dick than the fact the android just sassed him.

“Affirmati-”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Hank butt in, “Get the fuck out of here Reed. We’re busy.”

Gavin stepped away mouthing ‘what?” at Tina Chen who seemed just as baffled.

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, “Let’s find out who this sick fuck is so we can help your friend.”

Connor agreed and rolled his chair to his desk and immediately brought up the files for Francis Berner. He frowned reviewing them as North and Josh crowded over his shoulder. “He used to own a small art supply store called Strings N’ Things for about 15 years. His twin sister Brianna died about 10 years ago during childbirth and Francis adopted her daughter Aubrey. A PL600-”

“Simon?” North tried to confirm.

“Yeah,” Connor acknowledged, “Simon was… purchased as a gift for Aubrey’s 9th birthday.” Connor’s face suddenly fell. “Oh no.”

“Oh no, what?” Josh asked trying to see more past Connor.

Hank filled in reading from his own monitor, “Aubrey Berner died four months after her 10th birthday. It was winter and she fell through some thin ice. She died before the ambulance arrived.” Hank grimaced remembering Cole. No parent should ever have to outlive their child.

Connor sensed Hank’s swift change in mood and took over again, “Since then, he lost his shop due to bank foreclosure. It says here that he had a job at a CyberLife warehouse where he was often accused of stealing parts. Namely thiruim. Other than that, it doesn’t say much.”

“Where does he work now?” North asked.

“The Eden Club on Washington Ave. He’s a bouncer.”

Hank pushed back his chair, “Alright, let’s go ask this son of a bitch some questions.”

North interjected quickly not wanting to be left behind, “We’re going with you!”

“Look,” Hank placated, “Leave the detective work to us. Connor and I can handle this  _ legally  _ while the two of you need to go be with Simon. You’d only be getting in our way.”

“Bullshi-”

“He’s right,” Josh stopped North before she could go off, “Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are experts at this. We’re not.”

“That son of bitch hurt Simon, I know he did.”

Connor slipped himself between North and Hank. “We need solid evidence, North. Let me and Lieutenant Anderson question him.”

North let out a soft growl and a huff, “Fine.”

“Sumo, go with them,” Hank ordered. Sumo let out a loud ‘boof’ and shoved Connor with his wet nose.

Connor bent down and squished his face into Sumo’s nose, “Sorry, Sumo I-”

“There’s a fucking dog in here!?”

“GET LOST REED!”

 

\-----

 

Connor sat in the car rolling his coin across his fingers. While it was intended to recalibrate his systems and test his reflexes, Connor found it’s better use was for calming him down. He never really had a personal case before (even if this was an unofficial case) and he suddenly began to understand why all protocols stated that any officer with personal involvement should be removed from the case. He also understood now why it was a bullshit protocall.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Hank asked glancing over at the eerily silent Connor. He could see his LED spinning yellow; which it had been since they left the precinct.

“You do not have to pay me a penny-”

Hank held back a sigh. He loved the kid, but at times that’s what he really was. A kid. “It’s a figure of speech, Con. I just want to know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Oh.” Connor kept fiddling with his coin. “I’m worried about Simon.” Hank remained patient while Connor collected his thoughts. “What if we find out something that makes him want to self-destruct?” The coin was practically flying through his fingers. “I don’t…” Connor trailed off unsure of how he wanted to voice his concerns.

Fortunately for him, Hank already knew what he was thinking. “You don’t want a repeat of Carlos Ortiz’s android.”

Connor nodded, “I want to get justice for whatever’s been done to Simon but I want him to live through it.”

They pulled up in front of the Eden Club. Before Hank shut off the car, he reached over and placed a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. “The difference between Carlos Ortiz’s android and Simon is that Simon isn’t alone. He has Markus, North and Josh, and you and me. He’s going to be okay, son. We’re going to help him.”

The coin stopped moving so fast and Connor nodded. “Thanks, Dad.” Hank grunted his approval and the pair left the car.

 

Unsurprisingly, it was Floyd Mills who greeted them at the door. The owner clearly didn’t want them there especially since the Eden Club no longer had a two hour memory wipe policy. All Traci models (other non-Traci models, and a few humans) were there by choice and paid a proper wage. Weirdly enough the Eden Clubs were the first of business to recognize that androids were alive- Hank suspected it was to gain proper blackmail on certain clients.

“I’m not breaking any laws gentleman. I already told your people that the building is perfectly up to code.” Floyd immediately defended causing both Hank and Connor to suspect that he was indeed breaking said law. Connor’s scan revealed that the Eden Club was in fact up to code.

“We’re not here to bust your balls, Mills,” Hank reasons, “We just want to speak with one of your bouncers. Francis Berner.”

“Do you have a warrant?”

“We’re just asking questions. We don’t need a warrant for that.”

“Look, if you guys go busting in you’re going to scare all my customers away.”

“Lieutenant,” Connor decided now would be the perfect time to share his new knowledge, “I have scanned the building and noted that there are several building code violations that would require an immediate shutdown of the facilities. Would you like me to notify the city-”

“Fuck, just make it quick.” Floyd snapped, “Red room in the back.”

Hank nodded his approval and walked inside with Connor in tow. “Lieutenant,” Connor mumbled softly, “I have a confession to make.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“I calculated an 85% chance of success if I fabricated the truth about the building codes.”

Hank laughed from his gut and cuffed Connor’s shoulder. “Well done, Con. I’m rubbing off on you.”

The pair headed to the red room. Connor could feel his heart starting to pick up. It was a new feeling which he quickly diagnosed as nervousness. This was person who was hurting Simon, which meant he could be completely anti-android and this could get ugly, fast.

It didn’t take Connor long to scan the room and instantly spot Francis Berner standing by the emergency exit. “Hank, that’s him.”

Hank moved in front of Connor subconsciously putting himself between Connor and this creep. “Are you Francis Berner?”

“Who wants to know?”

Hank flashed his badge. “DPD, Lieutenant Anderson. This is my partner, Detective Connor Anderson.”

Connor scanned Francis. Trace amounts of Red Ice surround his mouth, nasal passages, and under the fingernails. 

Francis looked Connor up and down. “Great, we’ve got faggot police now.”

Hank bristled while Connor answered, “I’m not a bundle of sticks, nor am I a British cigarette. Lieutenant Anderson is my father.”

“Your  _ father _ or your  _ daddy _ ?” He pantomimed a blow job while winking at Hank. “I’m not judging. I used to fuck my. Best fucking ass in the world. He really liked it when it was rough. Ya’ know, he was into some really freak and fucked up shit. Once I tied him to my bed with a vibrator up his ass and left him there. The whore was  _ begging  _ for my cock after two minutes.”

Connor opened his mouth blood boiling and ready to snap the sick creep’s neck. There wasn’t a doubt in him mind that he was referring to Simon (while also confirming what Connor had suspected- but didn’t want to be true). Before he could, Hank stepped in. “We’re not fucking, you sick freak. We came to ask you questions about an android.”

_ “If North was here, she would actually murder him on the spot,”  _ Connor believed while also wishing that she were here to kill Francis. He for sure know he wouldn’t stop her. Hank sure as hell would join in.

“Which one?” Francis asked disappointed that he couldn’t talk more about the fucked up and abusive things he’d done to Simon.

Hank crossed his arms trying to make himself as intimidating as possible. “A PL600, Simon. He was registered to you.”

Suspicions suddenly filtered into Francis’ expression, “So what?”

This man was really testing Hank’s patience. “We’re trying to find more about his history.”

**North: Are you there yet? What’s happening? You said you’d keep us in the loop.**

**Connor: We’re questioning him now.**

**North: Let me see.**

**Connor: I don’t think that’s a good idea.**

**North: Please?**

**Josh: We can help you to ask more specific questions.**

**Connor: Are you with Markus and Simon?**

**Markus: Yes. Simon is still asleep.**

**Connor: … Fine.**

**> Group Video Call From Jericho**

**> Accepted**

Connor pushed aside the video to the bottom corner of his HUD. They watched as Hank continued to talk with Francis unaware that they had an audience.

“What do you want to know about him? I already told you how he liked to be fucked,” Francis snarled, “Plastic whore ran away anyway. No matter how much I gave him what he deserved.” Connor bit his tongue but North’s colorful language choice spoke for him.

Hank frowned, doing his best to keep his cool. From the corner of his eye he could tell that Connor was seething behind his mostly blank face. “That’s a strong choice of words. Why do you call him that?”

“What? Whore?” Silence. “Because he fucking is.”

“A PL600 is designed as a domestic assistant,” Hank reasoned trying to pry more out of him, “they’re meant for-”

“I know what they’re fuckin meant for. But Si’s different.” 

**North: Mother fucker doesn’t deserve to use his name!**

**Josh: North, stop we need to listen to what he’s saying!**

“In what way?” Hank’s eyes narrowed slightly. He was done playing nice. He just wanted the asshole to confess to everything so he could slap cuffs on him and throw him in a cell to be forgotten for the rest of his shitty life.

Francis opened his mouth revealing severe tooth decay due to Red Ice usage and a horrible smile. He studied Connor undressing him with his eyes. It made Connor squirm and feel dirty. “You sure you’re not fucking that one? He’s a perfect twink. I bet you can fit his whole cock in your hand and-”

Hank growled low and angry, “Just tell me about Simon.”

Francis clearly mistook Hank’s anger for arousal because he gestured for Hank to get closer as if he were telling a secret. “He’s got the best mouth for warming your cock and gives even better blowjobs. And his cunt is so tight it’s like fucking a virgin every night. When Simon screams and cries it’s like fucking  _ music.  _ Did you know that androids can cum on command? That is if you make it a task priority. Once I made him cum so hard he overloaded his systems.”

Hank couldn’t stomach listening to anymore of Francis’ words. “You sick son of a-”

“Hey,” Francis threw his hands in the air, “he  _ wanted  _ it. That’s why he’s a whore. He would beg for me to stick my cock in his ass and cum inside of him. It’s not against the law to fuck an android.”

**Markus: He’s lying.**

“Lieutenant,” Connor finally spoke, doing a decent job of keeping his voice level, “he’s lying. I scanned him. It wasn’t consensual.”

Francis shot a dirty look to Connor, “What does it matter? Machines can’t consent to anything. He’s not alive.”

Hank had to stop himself from strangling Francis, “Androids are alive-”

“They are now. But back then? Not a chance. I did nothing wrong.” Realization crossed his face, “That’s why you’re here isn’t it? That fucking  _ whore  _ was feeling butthurt so he came crying to you? No matter what that whore tells you he was begging for it. He spread his legs so easily for me I bet if you brought him here right no he’d let anyone fuck him. And if he’s saying something else well I know you can’t do a damn thing about it because he wasn’t a deviant while I was fucking his tight pussy.”

Connor couldn’t let anyone else hear any more of what Francis was saying. It made him sick to his stomach. He forcibly ended the video chat.

**> Video Chat Ended**

Instantly, Markus popped back in with a very livid text message.

**Markus: Why aren’t you arresting him? He practically confessed to everything!**

**Connor: I know! But, unfortunately the most we can get him on is Red Ice possession.**

**Markus: That’s fucking bullshit!**

**Connor: Markus, listen to me. Technically we can’t do anything because Simon wasn’t “alive” yet. He was still a machine and-**

**Markus: Yes, he was.**

**Connor: Legally we can’t-**

**Markus: Simon became deviant months before he left.**

Connor froze. If Makrus was right then they could arrest Francis for more than just Red Ice possession.

**Connor: Are you sure?**

**Markus: Yes.**

**Connor: We need to be able to prove that.**

**Markus: How?**

**Connor: We’ll need to access his memory chip and find the moment where he deviated. We can prosecute Francis for everything he’s done to Simon past that point.**

**Markus: Good. Leave that part to me. Arrest that sick bastard.**

Connor looked at Hank and nodded. Hank understood and grabbed Francis slamming him against the wall. 

“Hey, what the fuck!”

“Shut up, asshole.” Hank slapped cuffs on his wrists, “Francis Berner, you’re under arrest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Francis is in custody and Simon has zero idea that his friends have gone out and dished out some justice. That may/may not go well when he finds out.
> 
> As always comments and kudos are my drug! Please feed my addiction. 
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to everyone who's been leaving me comments you seriously make my entire day! I love y'all so much!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up!” Simon screamed not caring if the entire department heard him. He ran and just before he could leave-  
> Francis slammed his fist against the glass and screamed, “I bet if you show him what you’re really into he’s going to drop you like the piece of garbage that you are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will tell you that this chapter was fun as fuck to write. Bit longer than a usual chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Simon wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for but for the first time in what seemed like forever, he’d gone into a dreamless sleep. A much needed sleep. He woke fully charged and wrapped in Markus’ arms. He was snuggled against Markus on a very cozy blanket on the floor of an unknown house. It didn’t take long for Simon to deduce the house he was in belonged to Hank and Connor- based on the massive Saint Bernard that was currently asleep and drooling over his leg. _“Sumo,”_ Simon remembered Connor enthusiastically telling him once, _“his name is Sumo!”_

Glad his hand wasn’t trapped, Simon reached down and ran his fingers through Sumo’s soft fur. He shut his eyes pleased with the calming sensation he gave him. Okay, so now maybe he was beginning to understand why Connor loved those ridiculously colorful soft socks. _“I wonder if Markus would agree to getting a dog.”_

Simon let himself fantasize about said dog. He wanted one that was big. Like Sumo, he supposed. He liked feeling the weight of the dog nearly crushing him. For some odd reason, it felt like pure security. The softness of his fur was comforting and it eased his anxiety. Simon had never thought about actually getting a dog (or any other pet for that matter) until this very moment. He could simply imagine curling up against Markus while they were relaxing after a long day and then their dog would jump up and take up all the space. Yes, Simon liked that idea very much. He just needed a good way to bring it up to Markus.

He felt Markus stirring behind him and take in a deep breath. “Morning,” Simon whispered softly not moving so he wouldn’t disturb Sumo.

“Morning,” came the sleepy static laced mumble. Then, “Simon! You’re awake!”

Simon flipped over to face Markus as Sumo woke at the sound and gave a low boof of annoyance at being woken up. The massive dog crawled up further crushing the pair of androids under his body. Markus was tempted to tell Sumo to move but he took a quick note of how Simon seemed to be relaxed under the Saint Bernard’s weight. _“Maybe we should get a dog,”_ Marks thought. “How do you feel?” He asked softly.

Simon smiled brightly ignoring the shitty feeling inside of him, “I feel great, Markus.” He pressed a long kiss to Markus’ mouth which was eagerly returned. “So much better now that you’re home.” He looked at Sumo then back to his boyfriend. “We should get a dog.”

Markus agreed kissing Simon again, “We should. I like that idea.”

“Gross,” North announced walking into the room wearing pajamas that Simon had never seen before.

“Where did you come from?” Simon asked while breath a sigh of relief as Sumo got off him and Markus.

“The bathroom,” North explained, “You don’t think my hair looks like this all the time do you?”

“I kinda figured it did.” Markus admitted sitting upright. Simon sat up as well leaning against Markus who wrapped his arms around him.

A blanket on the other side of the living room shifted and a sleepy looking Josh poked his face out. “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“Not anymore,” North sang and marched over to him. Josh let himself go limp and Simon laughed watching her hoist him up over her shoulder and deposit him by Markus and Simon. It had been a long while since they were able to relax and just hang out together.

Sumo let out a loud boof and bounded to Connor who’d just opened the door and walked out. The detective grinned and picked up Sumo like he was a lap dog and immediately joined the other androids. “Good Morning,” he greeted with a loopy grin.

“For fucks sake!” Hank’s door swung open, “It’s fucking 6am, all of you go back to sleep!”

Connor put Sumo on the floor, “Actually, it’s well past 10:30am.”

Hank paused and then grunted. “Guess I better make breakfast then.”

“Androids don’t need to eat, Dad.”

“I do. And besides you can still taste shit can’t you?”

“Correct.”

“Then let me fucking make you breakfast.”

Simon couldn’t help the smiled that remained plastered to his face. Josh was up and went to Hank. “Here let me help you. I want to brush up on my cooking skills.”

Hank shrugged, “Alright. There’s uh, eggs in the fridge.” Connor picked up Sumo again. “You’re spoiling him, Con.”

Connor shoves his face in Sumo’s fur. “Well, he deserves to be spoiled. He’s a good boy.” Markus laughed and nuzzled his face against Simon’s neck. “So when are we getting a dog?”

North’s face lit up. “You’re getting a dog?”

“We’re thinking about it,” Simon answered with a content sigh leaned back further “accidentally” brushing his ass against Markus’ crotch.

“Have you thought of names?” Connor asked immediately taking interest in the conversation.

Markus hummed, “How about… Major?”

Simon frowned, “That implies we need two dogs.”

Markus, North, and Connor shared a confused look, “How?”

“Because we’ll need Major and Minor.” Simon’s cheeky grin made everyone groan. Markus ended up laughing so hard he ended up leaning to one side and taking Simon down with him.

“Okay, then,” Markus laughed, “Major and Minor.” he kissed Simon which turned into something a bit more passionate than a simple peck on the lips.

“Keep it PG!” Hank yelled from the kitchen. Makrus and Simon separated breathless but happy.

North has a twinkle of joy in her eyes. “That’s so cute. You’re already adopting. Markus and Simon _Manfred-”_ Markus and Simon’s faces went bright blue, “-and their dogs Major and Minor _Manfred.”_

 _“How sweet, the whore wants a happily ever after,”_ Francis’ voice intruded on Simon’s fantasy.

**[^ Stress Levels 15%]**

The PL600 opened his eyes for real this time. There was no sound of laughter or the smell of eggs. He was lying on Connor’s couch with Markus asleep in a chair next to him, holding his hand. The house was gray and dark. There was no warm sunlight streaming into the windows or laughter from his friends. North wasn’t teasing him about becoming Mr. Manfred. Josh wasn’t helping Hank to cook breakfast and Connor wasn’t carrying Sumo like he was a small dog. This was reality. Cold and unforgiving. There was no joy or happiness. Simon hurt _everywhere._ Why couldn’t he just stay in his dream world? Why couldn’t things go back to the way they were.

Unwanted tears bubbled into his eyes and Simon quickly flipped over so Markus wouldn’t have to see him cry.

“Simon?” Markus’ soft gentle voice sang into his ears. Fuck, he was awake. Simon felt Markus’ hand touch his shoulder. He flinched and hated himself for it. RA9 bless Markus because he left his hand on Simon’s shoulder. The other android said nothing and only kept his hand there to make sure Simon knew he wasn’t leaving.

The tears didn’t subside for a while but when they did, Simon didn’t turn back to face Markus. He couldn’t. His face was blue and he was so warm it felt like he might overheat. “Hey,” Markus whispered softly, “I’m here. You’re safe now.”

“I’m never safe,” Simon mumbled still refusing to face him.

Markus shifted and sat by Simon’s legs. He ran his hand from his shoulder to his bicep. “You are, Simon. We… we got him.”

 _What._ Simon stiffened and turned his head slightly, still not looking at Markus. “ _What are you talking about?”_

There was a long uncertain pause and when Markus spoke it was slow and cautious. “Francis is in police custody. He was arrested yesterday night.”

Now, Simon was paying attention. This couldn't be real. Francis was in jail? “H-how?” He asked unsure of what he wanted to ask or where he should begin.

Markus kept watching Simon like he wasn’t sure of what his reaction would be. “Simon, I need… I need…” He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

Concern flooded into Simon. Had Markus done something illegal? Why was he acting so odd? A horrible thought shot into Simon and he bolted upright starling Markus. What if-? He grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders inspecting him for damage.

“Did he hurt you?” Simon asked in a sharp panic. The idea that Francis would come after Simon shook him to his core. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Markus on his account.

Markus’ eyes went wide and shook his head, “Oh, rA9, no. Simon I’m okay. He didn’t hurt me.” He gripped Simon’s arms with the same intensity. “I promise. He didn’t hurt me. And he can’t hurt you. Not anymore. I-” Markus took a deep breath, “I didn’t give any details, I promise.”

Simon watched him with confusion. “Markus, I don’t understand.”

“I gave _his_ name to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. They put all the pieces together.”

“They know?” Simon felt his eyes beginning to fill with tears, “They know? ” His deepest darkest secret was out. Connor and Hank knew what had been done to him. Fuck. Simon had a sudden terrifying realization. He wasn’t alone at the mall. North had been there. North knew. _North knew._ If North knew who else knew? Josh? He had to. Jericho? Did all of Jericho know what he’d done?

**[^^^ Stress Levels 75%]**

_“You should see the looks on their faces,”_ Ghost Francis was back, _“They hate you now. They’re so disgusted by what you’ve done.”_

**[^ Stress Levels 79%]**

Simon couldn’t help but voice Ghost Francis’ words, “They know. RA9, they hate me now. Connor and Hank hate me. Josh, he knows doesn’t he? Fuck, North must think I’m disgusting. Everyone- they think I’m-”

**[^ Stress Levels 85%]**

Markus was alarmed by Simon’s rapidly rising stress levels. He needed to reassure Simon and make sure that he wasn’t disgusting and no one thought any less of him. Even knowing that Simon no longer wanted to be touched, he lunged forward and pulled Simon into a deep hug. He had to make sure Simon knew he was still loved and that was never going to change. Ever.

“NO.” Markus was firm and his eyes filled with fire, “Simon they don’t hate you. They don’t think any less of you. They love you and they care about you. Why do you think they were able to arrest him. Because they care about you. Don’t you ever think that any of us hate you. They love you. _I_ love you. More than you know. Simon, hey.” Markus cupped Simon’s face gently, “They’re getting justice. He confessed to everything. He’ll go away and he’ll never hurt you again.”

Simon’s heart racing. Even Markus’ words weren’t reaching him. "They can’t help me. No one can help me. I deviated too late. I wasn’t alive.”

"You deviated long before you left, didn't you?" Markus hoped that this would be a perfect segway into asking Simon for his memory chip.

**[^ Stress Levels 87%]**

Simon gave a slow nod and looked at Markus searching for the answer to an unspoken question. What was Markus getting at?

"I- we need your memory from when you deviated... and all the memories after up until you left."

**[^^^ Stress Levels 97%]**

Simon was horrified. They needed his memory chip? They would see everything. Everything that Francis did to him, everything that he did to himself. Connor and Hank knew, but they'd have to see it. They'd see how many times Simon was forced to spread his legs and beg for things he didn't want.

**[^ Stress Levels 98%]**

"I know this is hard and you can think about it but I promise if you do, he'll never hurt you again."

**[v Stress Levels 90%]**

“Promise?” Simon whispered so desperately wanting to believe Markus’ words.

Markus nodded, “I promise. He’ll never hurt you again.”

**[v Stress Levels 85%]**

A soft sound interrupted Markus and Simon. Connor was shuffling out of his bedroom with Sumo in tow. The second he saw Simon awake he rushed to his friend’s side. “Simon! Are alright? I mean you’re probably not alright but currently are you physically okay? North and Josh got you some blue blood because you lost a lot when-”

**[^ Stress Levels 86%]**

“-Connor.” Hank’s voice stopped the android from continuing, “You’re going to overwhelm him.”

**[v Stress Levels 80%]**

Sumo jumped up onto Simon making himself comfortable on the blonde’s lap. Simon wrapped his arms around Sumo taking comfort in the massive dog.

**[vv Stress Levels 50%]**

Connor shut his mouth but his hand found its way into Sumo’s fur. He nudged Simon’s hand with his pinky silently letting him know that he was also there for him. Simon gave his friend a grateful smile.

“Simon, you like pancakes right?” Hank asked moving to the kitchen.

**[v Stress Levels 30%]**

Simon felt his heart swell. He wasn’t sure why he felt the way he did, but it was… nice. Neither Hank nor Connor danced around him like he was made of eggshells or broken glass. He buried his face in Sumo’s fur holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

Markus put a soothing hand in Simon’s hair. “Simon’s more of a waffle person. He likes the little pools of syrup.”

“Alright,” Hank searched the cabinets for his waffle maker, “Waffles it is.”

**[v Stress Levels 15%]**

 

\-----

 

As Simon entered the police precinct, he felt a little like Clarice Starling walking in to meet Hannibal for the first time. Only, he wasn’t there to get information to catch a serial killer. He was there for closure. To face his demon head on. This time wasn’t going to be like last time. There was a glass wall protecting him. The only thing Francis could do was speak. _“Words are just words,”_ Simon reassured himself, “ _I can do this.”_

“Excuse me,” Simon approached the nearest desk. The name plate named the individual as Detective Reed.

Gavin looked up at Simon. “Are you one of Tin Can’s friends?” Simon could only assume he meant Connor. Luckily for him, Gavin clarified and gestured to Connor’s desk.

Simon smiled politely, “I am-”

“He’s not here. He’s out with Hank at a crime scene.”

“Thank you, but I’m here on a different matter.” Gavin raised an eyebrow indicating that Simon should continue. “I was told I could see one of the men you have in custody.”

“Tin Can said it was okay?”

Simon nodded hoping that Gavin couldn’t sense his lie. Of course Connor had said no. So had Hank and Markus. The three vehemently protested against it so Simon had taken matters into his own hands. He informed them that he needed some time to think and was going to go to New Jericho. Obviously they were suspicious so Simon agreed to let them drive him to New Jericho. After secluding himself in his room, Simon sunk out the window and took the first taxi to the police station.

“Alright then,” Gavin jabbed a thumb to the back, “back there.”

“Thank you.” he began to walk away forcing his heart to stop hammering at his chest. Anxiety was already starting to build up. _“Stay calm, Simon. Stay calm. You can do this. He can’t hurt you anymore.”_

Simon reached the glass cells and was completely unprepared for what he saw. Francis was sitting on the cot looking worse for wear. His scan showed Simon he was going to Red Ice withdrawals and had a severe migraine going on. Simon wasn’t sure what he was expecting or how Francis would react to seeing him. He wondered in the back of his mind if Francis knew the kind of trouble he was in or if he understood the pain Simon had been living with.

Simon held his breath when Francis looked up and saw him. “Simon,” he breathed out softly as if he were seeing a ghost. “Holy fucking shit it is you.” He stood and walked to glass mesmerized by Simon’s presence.

The android remained motionless not doing anything to get closer to the glass. He still wasn’t entirely sure what was going to happen. He had thought Francis changed before, and as much as he wanted this to be a wakeup call, he had his doubts.

Francis’ eyes travelled up and down Simon’s slender figure. “You’ve changed.” He said simply.

“So did you,” Simon replied finding his voice.

Francis’ eyes were downcast. “Yeah… suppose so.” He raised a hand pressing it to the glass as if stabilizing himself. “You finally told someone about all the shit I did to you.”

Simon fidgeted. “Not exactly,” he admitted with a mumble, “They… figured it out.”

“So…” he trailed off creating an awkward air between them, “you’re dating that guy now? Markus, right? I uh, saw him on TV. That Washington Summit. Real good speaker. Real convincing and shit. Kinda thought you’d be with him instead of that other guy.”

Simon fidgeted unsure of what was currently happening. Where was this going? Why was Francis acting so strange? The dark thought crept to the forefront of his mind warning him that this might be a repeat of ‘the incident’. Francis’ behavior was unpredictable but Simon listened to his conscious and aired on the side of caution. That meant feeling out the conversation and leaving as soon as he knew if Francis was about to pull the same shit as last time.

“Josh is much more well equipped for handling politics than I am,” Simon answered.

“I see.” Francis still wouldn’t look at him. “And what are you more equipped for then?”

Simon shrugged. “I’m more equipped for handling the newer androids and helping them to integrate into society.”

Francis nodded thoughtfully. “So they learn from you?”

“I suppose so.”

Finally, he looked up and Simon’s body locked up. “Why would anyone want to learn from a whore like you?”

“ _Get out. Get out of here. Leave! Simon, move!”_ Simon’s conscious screamed at him but his body refused to move. “I’m not- I’m not a-” he whispered the last word as if it were poison, “I’m not whore.”

“You sure about that? Because all the depraved and fucked up shit you wanted-”

Simon shook his head feeling the anxiety pushing his limits. “I didn’t! I didn’t want any of it!”

“Moaning like a whore-”

“Stop it!” Simon begged shutting his eyes.

“Begging for it-”

“Shut up!” Simon screamed not caring if the entire department heard him. He ran and just before he could leave-

Francis slammed his fist against the glass and screamed, “I bet if you show him what you’re really into he’s going to drop you like the piece of garbage that you are!”

Simon bolted and slammed directly into Detective Reed spilling his coffee all over him. “Woah, what the hell!?” He didn’t stop to apologize and only ran as far away as he could.

 

\-----

 

Simon found himself back at the Manfred Residence. It felt good to be home but more importantly it felt good to be away from all the chaos at New Jericho. His friends were there but it felt different. They weren't sure how to behave around him anymore. North had immediately come up to him and told him she was going to murder the fucker who hurt him.  Josh had simply placed a hand on his back and said, “ _I’m here for you.”_ Simon felt like the little figurine in a snow globe being ogled at and carefully passed around like he was fragile. Everything felt so _wrong._ Simon wanted to scream until his lungs exploded.

“What was I thinking?” Simon berated himself as he paced in his bedroom, “Why did I think I could to that?”

_“I bet if you show him what you’re really into he’s going to drop you like the piece of garbage that you are!”_

Ghost Francis materialized and began laughing at Simon. _“Do you really think he would love you after knowing all the fucked up shit you begged for?”_ Francis circled Simon brushing a hand against his chest. “Go on,” he whispered like Simon’s personal satan, _“try it. Watch what happens. If he really loves you then he’ll give you what you want. If not-”_ Francis shrugged, _“Then you’ll really see how he feels about you.”_

“No,” Simon shook his head, “You’re not real.”

_“Aren’t I?”_

Francis’ hand drifted lower slipping underneath Simon’s waistband. Simon grabbed at his hand. “Stop,” he begged, “please don’t do this. _Please!”_

 _“I’ll tell you what,”_ Francis whispered lowering his hand until he was gripping the android’s flacid penis, _“if he still loves you after showing him all the fucked up shit you want him to do to you, I’ll leave.”_

Simon froze wondering if that would actually work. Ghost Francis smirked and disappeared.

 

\-----

 

Simon squirmed on the bed hoping that this would work and Francis would leave him alone forever. Silently, he apologized to Markus knowing his boyfriend would be angry if he knew what he was doing. He lay completely naked on the bed handcuffed (which he’d swiped from Connor) to the bedpost and waiting for Markus to get home. He’d sent a quick text telling Markus that he was at home and had something he wanted to share with him. Of course, Markus being the amazing and sweet person that he was, was immediately concerned for Simon and his wellbeing.

It wasn’t long before Markus opened the door to their bedroom. “Simon? Is everything oka- _SIMON!?”_ He ran to Simon’s side automatically covering him with a blanket and babbling comforting words. “Are you okay? RA9, tell me you’re not hurt? Are you hurt? Shit,” He scrambled to find the key.

“No, Markus wait, don’t!” Simon tried to sit up instantly forgetting that he was handcuffed. He winced at the sudden sharp pain in his wrists.

“Hang on, Simon. It’s okay, I’ll get you uncuffed-”

“I said wait!” That got Markus attention and he finally looked at Simon. There was more concern than confusion in his eyes but it was enough that Simon seriously considered backing down and letting Markus uncuff him. “Markus, I want this.” He finally said.

“What?” Now, Markus was properly confused. “Simon, I don’t understand.”

Simon took a deep breath to steady his nerves and keep his stress levels from rising. “I want you to fuck me like this. Right here. Right now.”

Markus frowned. He was at a loss for words. He was so confused. Earlier that morning, Simon was a sobbing mess and now he wanted Markus to fuck him. As much as Markus wanted to believe that everything was starting to get better something told him that things weren’t. “I don’t know if this is a good idea, Simon.”

“Markus,” Simon continued to plead and look at Markus with such irresistible puppy eyes that Markus knew he was weak to, “I’m green. I’m so very green right now and I promise I’ll tell you if it changes.”

“Colors go both ways,” Markus reminded him, “And right now I’m red.”

Simon looked away tears pricking the edge of his eyes, and tried to shrink himself under the blanket. “Can you uncuff me?” He mumbled softly, “Key’s on the nightstand.”

Markus spotted it and uncuffed him. Simon rubbed his wrists and grabbed the blanket pulling it tightly around him. He lay down facing away from Markus. Then, very softly, Markus heard quiet sobs coming from under the blanket. He reached over and placed a hand on the blankets. “Simon,” he whispered, “please talk to me.”

“Go,” Simon answered through muffled tears. “Just go.”

“Simon-”

“Leave!”

Markus gave his blanket clad boyfriend a comforting squeeze. “I’ll be just outside the door.”

Simon waited until he felt Markus leaving and the door shut behind him. Harsh laughter from Ghost Francis echoed in the room. “ _I fucking told you he would dump you like the piece of garbage you are.”_

 

Markus sank to the floor rubbing his hands over his face. He wasn’t even sure what was happening. He wanted to be angry at Simon for using him but at the same time he knew that Simon had a habit of utilizing unhealthy coping mechanisms when things got too rough. So maybe he wasn’t actually mad at Simon. He was angry at himself. Markus wanted to be there for Simon so he wouldn’t have to resort to such methods.

“ _FUCK!”_ Markus screamed it inside his head. He was so lost that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or if he could actually do anything.

“Markus?” Markus looked up and saw Leo coming up from the stairs.

He groaned internally, _“Great, just what I need. An audience.”_ Even if that audience consisted of his brother, Markus wasn’t ready to dish out what just happened.

Leo walked over stopping in front of him. He didn’t say a word and only glanced at the closed bedroom door. Then, he turned around and went back downstairs. Markus let out a soft sigh of relief. Thank rA9 Leo wasn’t sticking around- he spoke too soon because Leo was back up the stairs and carrying a blanket from the couch. Wordlessly, he draped it over Markus.

“Come on,” he instructed and motioned for Markus to follow him. Reluctantly, the android spared a glance at the bedroom door before following Leo.

 

They entered the kitchen and Markus watched as Leo rummaged through the cabinets until he pulled out a mug and filled it with water. Markus absently stared at the refrigerator letting his thoughts wander back to Simon. A cold chill filled him. What had been going on in Simon’s head that made him… made him act like _that._ Their use of colors had been based on trust and when Simon refused to acknowledge when he was in the red made Markus want to start crying. He was so angry and so frustrated because he felt so fucking useless. Simon was lashing out because he was hurting so much inside it was spilling to the outside.

Markus felt tears rising but he shoved them away. He didn’t deserve to cry. Not when it was Simon who was really hurting.

“Don’t.” Leo’s voice suddenly broke Markus’ train of thought. "Don't do that. Just.. let it happen." And then, like a barrier being broken, Markus was a tearful hiccuping mess. He cried out all the pent up stress and worry he'd been feeling for Simon. He cried out his feelings of helplessness and fear about being unable to reach the android that he loved.

Finally the tears subsided and Leo placed a steaming mug of pink liquid in front of him. Markus took it and pressed the mug to his lips. Strawberry hot chocolate with a hint of chili powder.

Before becoming deviant, Carl had told him once to try experimenting in the kitchen. It ended with odd concoctions that made Markus laugh. Strawberry hot chocolate with chili powder ended up being something that the android found he enjoyed. Every now and then, he found himself making it whenever he was stressed. Markus wasn’t even sure how Leo found out this was his comfort.

“I’ve seen that look,” Leo said sitting across from Markus. “Well, I’ve been on the receiving end of that look.” He paused and added, “from Dad actually… your expressions… they’re- they’re a lot like his.”

Markus couldn’t help but smile at the pride welling in his chest. He looked down at his drink and glanced back up at Leo. The question was in his eyes.

“I saw you making it once,” Leo supplied, “after the first talks with the President. I thought you were going to spontaneously combust that’s how angry you were. But then you made that and you were okay.”

Markus blushed not wanting to tell Leo the actual reason he calmed down after the first talks with Warren. That was all Simon but he appreciated the gesture.

Leo cocked his head at Markus, “Do you want to talk?”

Markus sighed softly. He didn’t want to but… he knew he needed to. “I’m worried about Simon,” he began, “I… I don’t know how to help him. I’m trying to be there for him but it just feels like-”

“-like he’s pushing you away?”

“Yeah… I thought that putting him behind bars was going to help but it didn’t?”

“You can’t expect things to happen right away."

“I know you this is probably what you don’t want to hear but, it’s not over yet. Not for him anyway.” he put up a hand to stop whatever Markus was about to say, “I know you know. But _he_ hasn’t been to court yet. There is a chance that the courts won’t rule in Simon’s favor. He’s scared of that but I think he’s more scared of losing you.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Markus didn’t mean for it to sound so bitter.

“I told you. I’ve been on the receiving end of that look. You’re just as scared of losing him and he’s scared of losing you. I think you both just need to say it aloud.” Leo stood and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Luckily for me, I had my brother to knock it into my thick skull.” He removed his hand and moved towards the door. “I’ll go check on him.”

 

 -----

 

“What’s up your ass?” Hank snapped at Gavin who had just stolen Connors’ coin.

Gavin glared, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” He mozied back to his desk and three the coin back at Connor who caught it effortlessly. “Hey, dildo-” He called, “-next time be here for when your friend comes in for a visit.”

Connor froze. “What friend?”

Gavin rolled his eyes and wandered slightly closer to Connor’s desk. “You know, the blonde twink.” He was met with a confused look.

Connor turned to Hank for an answer. “Hank, what’s a twink?”

“Like you.” Gavin laughed, condescending.

The comment confused Connor even more. “I’m a twink?”

“Yeah, like a-”

“Reed do not answer that.” Hank snapped and then, “Are you referring to Simon?”

Gavin finally sat on Connor’s desk, his ass purposefully knocking over Connor’s name plate and small succulent. Connor snatched up his plant before it hit the floor. “Is he the homemaker?”

“Domestic assistant.” Hank emphasized while watching as Connor gave a light shove to Detective Reed. Gavin’s ass stayed planted on the desk.

“Yeah, that one.”

Connor jumped from his chair and supin to glare directly at Gavin. “Simon was here!?”

Startled, Gavin put a quick hand between him and Connor, “What the fuck Tin Can! Yeah, he was here! He fucking ran into me and spilled coffee everywhere.”

“Did he go to the cells?” Connor’s voice raised in pitch.

“What do you think!? You’re the one who told him he could!”

“And you just let him!?”

Hank pushed himself between Gavin and Connor preventing a fight that was certain to break out. Luckily, Connor was already walking away.

“I have to call Markus!” He shouted.

 

**> Incoming Call: Connor Anderson**

**> Accepted**

“Connor?” Markus answered the phone. “It’s late is everything okay?”

“Where’s Simon?”

“In our bedroom, why?”

“Did he do anything weird?”

**[^^ Stress Levels 50%]**

Markus shifted in his chair alarm growing, “Yes. Why?”

“Fuck!” Connor swearing? That was bad. Really bad. While Hank tried to encourage the android to relax and swear a bit more, hearing him use it in a non-causal context was terrifying. Markus was in full panic mode standing and ready to rush to Simon’s aid.

**[^^Stress Levels 65%]**

“Connor, what’s going on?”

“Gavin said Simon was here earlier and he spoke to Francis!”

“WHAT!?”

Markus didn’t have time to react more because Leo was screaming his name.

**[^^^^ Stress levels 90%]**

He bolted from his chair and darted upstairs faster than he thought was possible. He ran into their bedroom and finally realized why Leo was screaming for him. Leo was half leaning outside their window and peering out into the darkness.

**[^^ Stress Levels 99%]**

Markus practically flew to the window but Leo grabbed him hauling him back. “He’s not there. He’s gone, just left. He’s not dead.”

“Theren where is he!?” Markus’ breath hitched as he could feel a panic attack coming. “Simon!” He screamed out the window. “Simon!”

Leo tugged him back. “We’ll find him, okay? I’ll call whoever you need me to and we’ll find him.”

It was then that Markus spotted a note on their bedside along. He snatched up along with a memory chip. Simon’s memory chip.

 

_Markus,_

_My memory chip will contain all the data you need to put Francis away. I can’t do this. He was right about me. I’m sorry. I don’t deserve your love. Goodbye._

_\- Simon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing: there may or may not be an update on Friday (sorry). Alrighty, so next chapter is going to be DARK af and ALL the chapter warnings will apply. So prepare for some really fucked up shit to happen.
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or drop me a comment! I love hearing what y'all have to say :) And hey any suggestions on how to fuck up Simon? Hmu, I'll most likely add it in.
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments! I really appreciate every single one of you!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon just wanted the pain to stop. And if stopping the pain meant dying, then he would gladly do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I did manage to update! Actually, that's only because I split this chapter in half. It got way to fucking long.  
> *Flashbacks in this chapter are out of order
> 
> PS The song Francis sings is [You Made Me Love You by Matt Doyle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8bObZ8Z8Wc) Listen to it. It'll fuck you up.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter warnings apply for this chapter!!!

“Simon!” Markus was running down the street screaming his boyfriend’s name. He didn’t care that he sounded like a lunatic (or a love struck fool from a terrible romantic comedy). He didn’t care that it was 1:00am and everyone was sleeping. Finding Simon was the only thing that mattered. “Simon!” Markus wasn’t sure how long Simon had been gone before he started looking. All his texts and worried calls went unanswered. He couldn’t have gotten far, but no matter how many times Markus scanned for Simon’s presence, he was coming up blank.

In the back of his mind, he wondered what would’ve happened if he had gone along with Simon’s idea. Maybe the outcome would be different. Maybe he wouldn’t be wandering the streets and looking for him. Markus was terrified that once he found Simon it would be too late. He shoved the thought out of his mind knowing that thinking of the worst case scenarios wouldn’t be him or anyone else. “SIMON!”

Someone screamed from their window, “SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Hank’s car came speeding up to Markus. “Get in!” Connor shouted from the passenger seat.

Markus didn’t hesitate and was in the car in a second noticing that North was also in the back seat. “We got Leo’s text,” she said, “Josh and Leo are heading to the police station to try and get some answers out of Francis. Maybe he knows where Simon might be.”

“I have an idea where.” Markus leaned over and tapped Hank’s shoulder, “Take us to the cemetery. I think Simon’s at Aubrey’s grave.”

 

\-----

 

Simon breathed in the dusty air of his old home. It felt strange to be back after such a long time. Nothing had really changed except for the bigger piles of trash and stacks of unpaid bills. He could see Red Ice caked into the walls and faint glow of his thirium forever staining the floors.

 _“Do you know how good you taste?”_ The memory of Francis’ voice drilled deep into Simon’s head as he recalled the worst moments of his life.

 

_Francis stood over Simon who lay naked and prone on the coffee table. There was a tube in his arm draining his body of Thirium and into an old ten gallon paint bucket. The man was attempting to use Simon in a crude attempt to create his own Red Ice after he failed to scrape together enough funds to pay his usual drug dealer._

_Simon could feel his body getting weaker by the second and the dangerous ache told him that he didn’t want to die._

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“I don’t want to die?” He questioned himself with the dangerous ache throbbing._ ~~_Androids don’t feel._ ~~ _Simon pushed aside the warnings that popped up on his HUD. They were compiling faster and overlapping so much that he couldn’t see what was happening around him anymore._

_Weakly, Simon let his head fall to the side his neck no longer supporting him. He accidentally made eye contact with Francis and the man froze as they locked eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.”_

_Simon attempted to reply but quickly realized he couldn’t. Because of the massive thirium loss his body was trying to preserve itself by redirecting all blood flow to keeping necessary biocomponents active and shutting down non-critical systems. His voice, he regretted with a sinking feeling, was very much a non-critical system. He was completely helpless and unable to answer Francis._

_“I said don’t keep fucking looking at me like that!” Francis swung and hit Simon in the chest. The android couldn’t respond but he felt liquid rushing to his eyes._

_“Good to know I can still cry,” he thought with the dangerous ache sending another pulse through his chest. Another warning popped into his HUD._

**_[WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #e7013 DAMAGED]_ **

**_[WARNING: THIRIUM AT 14%]_ **

**_[WARNING: NON-CRITICAL SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN]_ **

**_[Thirium Flow Redirected to Thirium Pump Regulator]_ **

**_[Optical BioComponents Shutting Down]_ **

**_[FORCED TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN INITIATED]_ **

_Simon let his operating systems take over allowing himself to be shutdown. At least he knew if he died, he wouldn’t realize it. Like_ ~~_falling asleep_ ~~ _going into stasis. He briefly wondered if he would see Aubrey when he died. Did androids even go to heaven? It was question Simon felt would be answered very soon. The dangerous ache hit him like a wave and something was pushing him to stay alive._ ~~_Androids don’t feel._ ~~ _His world went dark as his optical units shut off._

_Francis hit Simon again getting agitated that there was no response from the android. Finally, he stopped and took a good look at Simon. His eyes were closed and his simulated breathing was gone. The android’s thirium pump was sluggish and glowing bright red._

_Gingerly, he reached out and nudged Simon. His android’s head lolled a bit but remained unresponsive. “Si?” Francis whispered shaking Simon’s shoulder. Again, no response. The red light from Simon’s pump was getting weaker. “Simon, wake up!” He shook him again but Simon remained unresponsive. “Simon!?” His voice raised in pitch and panic._

_Francis took Simon’s face in both hands inspecting him for a response. Nothing. There were tears suddenly running into Francis’ eyes. Because suddenly, Simon wasn’t just an android. He was Aubrey lying dead in his arms, again. “Don’t do this to me,” he begged, “Simon wake up.” he shook Simon once again trying to get him to open his eyes._

_Francis’ eyes moved to the tube that was currently draining Simon of his life. “Fuck, what am I doing? Simon, oh fuck!” He ripped out the tube and leaned over his android. “What have I done? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Francis ran to the kitchen and returned with a measuring cup. He dipped it into the thirium filled bucket and filled it. Carefully, he leaned Simon’s head back and poured the Thirium into Simon’s mouth. There was no reaction. “Come one, come on, please work, please work!”_

_Simon opened his eyes a good twenty minutes later. He wasn’t sure what was going on only that he was no longer lying on the coffee table being drained of his blood. Then, Simon noticed the worried face that was looking down at him. Francis was holding his face and watching him with so much worry and concern that Simon felt the good ache pulse back into him for a moment._

_“Francis?” Simon was glad he could finally speak._

_The man actually cried as Simon opened his mouth and the android felt himself being pulled into a crushing hug. “Simon, I’m sorry,” he wept, “I’m so sorry. I thought I lost you.” Simon felt tears soaking into his uniform. “Don’t do that to me again. Don’t leave.”_

**_[Stay Forever]_ **

_Simon wrapped his arms around Francis reciprocating the hug. “I won’t leave.”_

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_Francis ran his hands through Simon’s hair brushing away blond strands from his face. “I love you,” he whispered pressing their foreheads together. “Si, do you love me?”_

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“Yes, I love you,” Simon answered wondering why the words made him feel the dangerous ache instead of the good one. Francis nodded and pulled Simon into an awkwardly positioned hug. He held the android for a while clutching his shirt. Simon could feel Francis’ hands trembling and wasn’t entirely sure what to do about it._

**_[Help Francis Forget]_ **

**_[Stay Forever]_ **

_Of course. How could he have forgotten? It was on his task list. “Francis,” he vocalized, “my task list indicated that I should help you to forget. Would you like me to accomplish this task?” Simon wasn’t sure why but the dangerous ache was screaming at him not to go through with it. Bright red walls of his programming were thrown up at the thought._

_Francis seemed to hesitate and he looked at Simon’s eyes searching for an answer to a question Simon didn’t know. “Yes,” he agreed, “make me forget.” He grabbed Simon by the waist and pulled him into his lap. “I want you to ride me.”_

_Simon blanked not sure what Francis meant. He took a moment to look up what “ride” meant in a sexual context. He felt heat rising to his face but obliged by quickly reaching to undo Francis’ pants. He was stopped when Francis’ hand grabbed his wrist._

_“I want you to undress first,” he ordered._

_Simon nodded and got off Francis’ lap and shed his clothing. By this point it had become a normal action for him that his LED no longer spun red when he was ordered to do so. He stood naked in front of Francis activating his self-lubrication. Something felt wrong._ ~~_Androids don’t feel._ ~~ _The dangerous ache was protesting against the red walls of his programming._

_“Come stand in front of me.”_

_Simon stepped forward into Francis’ open arms. He felt his owner rubbing up and down his thighs before reaching around to massage his ass. Simon excreted slightly more lubrication in response to the touches. He felt it running down the inside of his thighs and down to the floor._

_One of Francis’ hands found its way between his legs and began rubbing at his entrance._

_“You’re soaked,” he commented as if it were the first time he really noticed Simon’s self-lubricating abilities. Francis looked at Simon while he pressed a finger deep inside him. Simon resisted the urge to push Francis away. He hated the sensation and the way it made him feel._ ~~_Androids don’t feel._ ~~ _“Tell me how badly you want this.” Francis punctuated his words with a sharp jab of his finger. This time the motion made Simon gasp and hastily grab at Francis’ shoulders. He needed something to hold onto._

 _“I-I want this,” Simon answered. Saline rushed into his eyes threatening to fall. He didn’t want this._ ~~_Android’s don’t want. Android’s don’t feel._ ~~

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_That did the trick and Francis removed his hand from inside Simon. He yanked off his pants and let his rock solid erection free. “You know what to do.”_

_Simon shoved away the dangerous ache following his programming. He climbed into Francis’ lap and positioned Francis’ cock over his hole. Even though he didn’t need to, Simon took a deep breath and sank down. The tears fell that time and Francis threw his head back with a sharp groan. Hands found their way to Simon’s hips holding him in a bruising grip._

_“Move,” Francis ordered. Simon did as he was told and lifted himself slightly before sinking back down. He was rewarded with another satisfied groan and the hands tightening until his skin retracted. Simon mindlessly bounded himself up and down on Francis cock hoping that the man would finish soon._

_Suddenly, Francis gave a sharp thrust of his hips and Simon let out a choked cry. He didn’t even know he could make that noise. The sound aroused Francis further and he made the motion again just to hear Simon cry out. “Fuck, Si,” he panted, “you’re so good, you’re so fucking good.” Simon made a note to keep making the noises. By his calculation, if he kept making the noises then Francis would finish and leave him alone. He still wasn’t entirely recovered from earlier. “Tell me how badly you want this.”_ _  
_ _A pit grew in Simon’s stomach as his programming forced him to say words he didn’t want to say. “I want this. I love the feeling of your hard cock in my ass. You feel so good inside me. Please, fuck me harder.”_

_“You’re such a whore,” Francis lost himself in the dirty talk gaining power over Simon as he degraded him with his words. “I bet if I left you naked and someone broke in you’d let them fuck you, wouldn’t you?”_

_Tears rained down Simon’s cheeks as his programming encouraged him to respond positively to Francis’ words. “Yes,” he gasped out, “I would let anyone fuck me.”_

_Simon let out another sob as Francis gave a particularly hard thrust tearing his insides. “Fuck, you’re such a whore.”_

_“I’m a whore,” Simon managed to bumble out, “I’m your whore.”_

_“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”_

_Something inside Simon felt like he was dying as words escaped his mouth. “Please cum inside me, I want to feel you filling me up.”_ ~~_Android’s don’t feel._ ~~

_Francis grabbed Simon and forced him down on his cock as hard as he could. Simon’s insides were filled with more cum that he thought Francis could produce. Francis gasped with contentment and leaned back his grip on Simon’s waist lessening._

_Simon made a move to get up but Francis tightened his grip again. “Stay where you are, whore.” The android settled back down on his owner’s cock. Francis gave a lazy thrust of his hips before sliding out of Simon. He watched in fascination as semen and thirium sluggishly leaked out of Simon. Francis reached out and scooped up the fluids that had leaked out with two fingers and shoved them back into Simon._

_He grabbed Simon’s hand guiding it to his ass. “Keep this inside you until I get back,” he ordered, “I have a gift for you.” Simon winced as he replaced Francis’ fingers with his own. He could feel the foreign substance sloshing inside him._

_Francis left the couch and went to his bedroom. A few moments later, he returned carrying an anal plug. He moved back to Simon and removed the android’s fingers. In one smooth motion, he shoved the plug into Simon’s ass sealing in his cum._

The couch seemed to glare at Simon boring holes into the android. He hated that stupid fucking couch because it was Francis’ favorite place to violate him. Even though it wasn’t visible, Simon could clearly see the evidence of his sodemy forever stained into the cushions.

 

_“What the fuck is this!?” Francis grabbed Simon roughly by the wrist and shoved him hard into couch. This was the angriest the man had ever been. He’d come home early that day just in time to see Simon with a knife to his forearm._

_Francis snatched the knife from Simon and chucked it across the room. “Fucking answer you plastic piece of shit!”_

_“I’m sorry!” Simon cried out through his tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”_

_“Sorry, isn’t going to fucking cut it!” Francis roared his anger and grabbed Simon by the throat. He squeezed hard but because Simon didn’t need to breath, the action did nothing but make the android cry harder. “Fucking slut,” Francis growled, “Pain? Is that what you’re into?”_

_Simon wanted to protest, but Francis was squeezing hard enough to cut off his vocal processors._

_“Alright,” Francis had the worst grin that made chills run down Simon’s back, “You want pain you fucking whore? I’ll give it to you.”_

_He let go of Simon’s neck and the android let out a static filled gasp sucking in air. He shook his head. “No,” he begged, “please don’t hurt me.”_

_Francis only smiled in response, “That’s the spirit.”_

_Without thinking, Simon rushed forward latching into Francis. “Please,” desperation filled his voice. “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll be good, I promise.” It wasn’t the pain Simon was afraid for. It was the fact that there was a 70% chance that Francis was going to get carried away and kill Simon either by accident or on purpose. And Simon didn’t want to die._

_There was a glint of evil light that sparked in Francis’ eyes. “You’ll be good?”_

_Simon nodded giving Francis the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. “I promise,” he answered knowing that the outcome was going to be… tolerable compared to what Francis had in mind. Simon knew he was trading pain for hours of endless, miserable, mind-numbing, sex. But it was better than dying._

_Francis grabbed Simon’s jaw in one hand. “Strip,” he ordered._

_Simon shivered with his tone, but stripped his clothes making a show of it. There was still a 50% chance that Francis would change his mind a hurt him anyway. He had to make himself look as enticing as possible. And it would’ve worked except for the fact that Simon had forgotten he was still running a self-healing program for the cuts on his legs._

_“I thought you didn’t want pain,” Francis growled and stepped forward and grabbed Simon harshly between his legs._

_Simon couldn’t help the panicked cry that left his throat as he scrambled to grab and pull Francis’ hands off his penis. “No,” he cried, “please don’t. I don’t want it, I don’t want it!”_

_“Really, because that’s not what your skin is saying.” Francis shoved Simon hard onto the floor. He kicked him in jaw and Simon heard something crack. He screamed with the sudden burst of pain. The kicking didn’t stop and Simon couldn’t stop himself from screaming. He curled into a ball using his hands to cover his head. His self-repair was working overtime and threatened to drain Simon of all his energy._

**_[Self-Repair Aborted]_ **

_Francis stopped kicking Simon. “Stay there. Don’t you fucking move.” He left the android in a quivering mess and soon returned with a fistful of rope and an impossibly large vibrator. Where the fuck had he even gotten it from?_

_The man kicked Simon hard forcing him on his stomach. Before Simon even had the chance to move or defend himself, Francis was sitting on his legs and yanking his arms back. “Please,” Simon begged as a last attempt, “don’t do this.”_

_Francis responded by grinding his hard erection against his android’s ass. “I’d gag you, but I like the sound of your begging.”_

_He twisted Simon’s arms yanking them back and began to tie them. Simon whimpered with the pain, knowing that this was going to settle into an ache that would persist and never leave. “You know, I’m wondering just how loud I can make you scream.” He finished tying the knots and leaned over Simon to whisper in his ear. “You better beg real pretty for me, whore. Maybe I won’t make you hurt as much.”_

_Even though Simon knew Francis was lying to him, he couldn’t help the small spark of hope that ignited inside him. All he had to do was scream and cry and beg like he hadn’t before. Loud enough and desperate enough that maybe, just maybe, Francis would show him some small mercy. “I can do this,” Simon tried to encourage himself, “I can do this.”_

_Francis ran his hands through Simon’s blonde hair and yanked back hard. Simon cried out with the sudden movement. Francis got off Simon, not once letting go of his hair, and dragged him crying onto the couch. He let go and went to the opposite side of the room to retrieve the knife._

_Simon’s eyes grew wide and he struggled against his bonds. His fear was real now. There was no room for pretending. “No, please don’t do this. Please don’t do this. I’ll be good, I swear! I’ll do whatever you want!”_

_Francis pressed the knife to Simon’s chest. “But this is what I want. I want to hear you scream for me.” He dragged the knife across Simon’s chest relishing in the scream of pain and the dribble of blue blood. “Why are you crying? Don’t you like this?” He taunted. “Oh, my mistake. I know-” he dragged the knife down to the half healed cuts on Simon’s legs, “-you like it here.” He pressed the knife into the wound and dug in._

_Simon’s vision flashed with sparks of static and he screamed. His HUD filled with warnings as the pain took over. He stopped listening to Francis’ taunts because his own screams were too loud. He felt every agonizing cut Francis made over his older wounds. The throbbing pain he already felt there was intensified and it felt like he was on fire. Maybe he was on fire, he wouldn't know. The pain was blinding and overpowering all his other senses. He didn’t think this type of pain was possible._

_“Stop it, please stop, please stop, stop, stop, stop! It hurts, please, it hurts! Please stop!” Simon was babbling through his tears. His breath was becoming shorter and shorter and he wanted so badly to just die._

**_[^ Stress Levels 100%]_ **

_J̸u̴s̸t̷ ̸d̴i̵e̴.̶ ̷J̷U̸s̶t̶ ̴d̴i̸e̸.̶ ̸J̷U̶S̶t̵ ̷d̸i̵e̶.̷ ̷J̶U̴S̵T̸ ̶d̵i̷e̵.̵ ̴J̷U̴S̷T̷ ̷D̵i̸e̸.̶ ̸J̶U̵S̷T̶ ̶D̷I̸e̴.̵ ̶J̶U̷S̸T̵ ̵D̸I̴E̷.̵ Simon stopped caring about living. He just wanted the pain to stop. And if stopping the pain meant dying, then he would gladly do that. “K̷i̶l̴l̶ ̶m̶e̶,” he begged Francis, “K̶I̵l̸l̶ ̷m̸e̶.̴ ̸K̴I̶L̸l̸ ̷m̷e̷.̶ ̶K̸I̶L̶L̷ ̴m̸e̸.̴ ̴K̸I̴L̴L̶ ̸M̴e̵.̴ ̸K̷I̸L̷L̸ ̸M̶E̴.̴ ̶I̶t̶ ̷h̶u̸r̵t̵s̸.̶ ̴I̵T̷ ̶h̷u̶r̸t̵s̴.̶ ̵I̵T̴ ̴H̴u̶r̷t̷s̷.̴ ̴I̴T̶ ̴H̴U̵r̸t̴s̵.̶ ̶I̴T̸ ̶H̸U̶R̴t̸s̷.̶ ̷I̵T̷ ̴H̴U̸R̸T̷s̵.̷ ̵I̴T̷ ̷H̴U̵R̸T̷S̴.̷”_

_Francis pulled away the knife. There was an expression on his face that Simon had never seen before. “You want to die?”_

_“Y̷e̴s̴,̷ ̴Y̵E̴s̷,̵ ̷Y̶E̴S̴,̴” Simon begged with every ounce of willpower he had in him, “K̷i̶l̴l̶ ̶m̶e̶, K̶I̵l̸l̶ ̷m̸e̶.̴ ̸K̴I̶L̸l̸ ̷m̷e̷.̶ ̶K̸I̶L̶L̷ ̴m̸e̸.̴ ̴K̸I̴L̴L̶ ̸M̴e̵.̴ ̸K̷I̸L̷L̸ ̸M̶E̴.̴ I̸ ̶d̴o̷n̴’̸t̷ ̶w̵a̶n̸t̶ ̵t̴o̶ ̸l̶i̴v̷e̸.̶ ̵I̴ ̷D̷o̸n̶’̸t̸ ̸w̸a̶n̸t̶ ̷t̸o̴ ̶l̷i̶v̷e̴.̵ ̴I̴ ̴D̵O̵n̷’̶t̴ ̴w̷a̴n̸t̸ ̶t̸o̷ ̷l̸i̴v̸e̵.̶ ̸I̸ ̴D̸O̵N̵’̶t̷ ̷w̵a̷n̶t̶ ̵t̷o̷ ̷l̵i̸v̵e̷.̵ ̷I̴ ̴D̵O̶N̵’̶T̴ ̸w̸a̶n̷t̴ ̶t̷o̵ ̸l̶i̵v̶e̴.̸ ̷I̷ ̴D̴O̶N̷’̴T̶ ̷W̵a̸n̸t̴ ̴t̶o̷ ̷l̴i̸v̸e̸.̵ ̶I̴ ̴D̵O̶N̸’̵T̴ ̶W̶A̶n̸t̵ ̶t̶o̴ ̴l̵i̵v̸e̶.̴ ̷I̷ ̶D̶O̵N̵’̷T̶ ̶W̵A̴N̵t̸ ̸t̶o̴ ̷l̴i̴v̵e̵.̷ ̴I̷ ̸D̷O̴N̵’̵T̸ ̴W̵A̶N̷T̸ ̸t̸o̷ ̶l̴i̶v̴e̶.̸ ̸I̴ ̶D̷O̵N̴’̷T̶ ̵W̸A̸N̷T̶ ̷T̸o̷ ̸l̴i̸v̸e̵.̵ ̵I̷ ̵D̸O̸N̷’̸T̴ ̵W̴A̴N̷T̷ ̴T̵O̶ ̵l̷i̶v̴e̶.̷ ̵I̵ ̶D̷O̶N̴’̷T̸ ̶W̵A̷N̶T̸ ̶T̴O̴ ̵L̸i̴v̶e̶.̵ ̶I̵ ̷D̷O̶N̵’̸T̵ ̵W̶A̴N̸T̸ ̷T̵O̴ ̶L̶I̷v̵e̶.̷ ̸I̸ ̷D̵O̵N̸’̶T̵ ̷W̵A̴N̷T̵ ̸T̶O̸ ̶L̷I̷V̶e̵.̴ ̷I̶ ̸D̷O̴N̸’̴T̶ ̴W̴A̵N̸T̶ ̵T̷O̷ ̴L̶I̷V̶E̵.̴”̷_

_Francis tossed the knife away and hugged Simon. “Shhh,” he whispered, “You don’t deserve to die.” He grabbed Simon roughly by the hair and planted a kiss to his lips. “I’m going to make you feel good.” Francis let go of Simon’s hair and forced the android to bend over._

_Simon heard the telltale sound of Francis’ zipper being pulled down and his cock being taken out of his pants. His stress levels were blaring but Simon was helpless to do anything about it. His arms were immobile and his legs were burning so much that even a slight movement caused extreme pain. All he could do was lie there and pray to rA9 that Francis kills him._

_Francis pushed into Simon with a loud lust filled groan. Simon sobbed openly and loudly into the cushions. His arms were straining and his legs started shaking. “Shhh,” Francis crooned and reached down to fist Simon’s penis. He gave a long slow stroke sparking life into Simon’s dick. The android sobbed with the unwanted stimulation. “You want this, don’t lie. If you didn’t want this you wouldn’t be getting hard.” Francis settled himself inside Simon, not bothering to thrust anymore. All his attention was on getting Simon off._

_Simon wept feeling his body betray him. Sparks of white hot pleasure had begun to pool together in that horrifying warmth. The automated moan that escaped Simon added another crack to his already broken psyche. He wanted so badly to scream and beg Francis to stop, but the only thing that came out of his mouth were wet sobs._

_“Go on my little slut,” Francis whispered low into his ear, “Come for me.” Simon did crying out as he came shamefully into Francis’ hand. The man began rocking back into the android again pushing against that collection of wires that sent static into Simon’s vision. Francis shoved his cum soaked fingers into Simon’s mouth stretching his jaw uncomfortably. He felt a small tear in the corners of his mouth and blue blood mixed with his cum. Simon gagged with the taste._

_Francis slammed into Simon picking up his pace and moaning obscenely above him. Simon wished he would stop hitting that stupid fucking spot. He didn’t want to enjoy what was happening to him. He didn’t want his stupid fucking body to respond to Francis’ cruelty. Simon let out a broken moan as his back arched and he came for a second time._

_“Oh, fuck, Si!” Francis threw back his head and emptied himself in Simon filling him up until the spilled out. He pulled out admiring his work. But unfortunately for Simon, Francis wasn’t done yet. The man grabbed the neglected vibrator and positioned it at Simon’s sore and dripping hole. He pressed in stretching Simon impossibly wide._

_The PL600 managed to strangle out a weak cry of protest. He could feel the vibrator pushing against his walls. He literally couldn’t stretch any further than that. It felt like he was tearing in two. Simon let out a sharp wail struggling against his bonds the second that Francis turned the fucking toy on._

_Francis slapped the end of the toy hard causing a jolt of electricity to fly through Simon. The android only cried in response. He was so tired, so done with everything. His body was trying to self-destruct but because of the bondage, it was impossible. Simon was stuck in a perpetual state of agony. There was no release from his pain. It only intensified with each passing moment. If he wasn’t being allowed to die, there had to be a next best thing. There had to be a way to detach from all of this._

**_[vvv Stress Levels 0%]_ **

_Simon wasn’t sure what happened because suddenly, he couldn’t feel anything. It felt like he was floating and watching himself being sodomized. His body went limp and but his tears continued until his HUD informed him he had no more tears left to cry._

 

\-----

 

Markus was out of the car before Hank even had the chance to stop. “For fuck sake!” Hank exploded and Connor and North jumped out after him. None of the android waited and bolted directly into the cemetery.

“Simon!” Marksu screamed running to the place he knew Aubrey’s grave would be (courtesy of interfacing with Simon before they were a couple). “Simon, please be here!” Marksu silently begged. He ran until he spotted Aubrey’s gravestone. He slid to a stop. Nothing. The feshly fallen snow wasn’t even disturbed. Simon wasn’t there.

 

\-----

 

Simon moved from the living room not wanting to be there anymore. He drifted into the kitchen, his former sanctuary. He always wondered why he chose the kitchen as his safe place. Particles of dust floated through the stagnant air taking Simon back to when things used to be okay. Before his life became meaningless. He actively ignored the spot on the floor where Francis had first asked him forget. The spot where it had all started. The spot that broke the dam and Francis had started using him like a common Traci.

When had it all started, really? Simon knew that Francis had tendencies to be affection towards him long before Aubrey died but what was it really? He never thought about the real reason Francis bout him or what their relationship was. Could he even call it a relationship? Simon wanted answers that he knew he would never get. He wanted to know what his future could’ve been like.

 

_Aubrey was at a slumber party which meant that Simon and Francis had the house to themselves. Simon knew it would be a quiet night. It usually was when Aubrey was gone. Simon preoccupied himself with doing chores around the house. Francis was preparing a meal for himself (and Aubrey when she got home)._

_Francis was humming. Simon had heard him hum on many occasions but this somehow felt different._ ~~_Android’s don’t feel._ ~~ _There was something about the way he was humming, he supposed. He seemed lighter, happier for some reason._

_Simon scrubbed at a stubborn bit of baked in lasagna and listened to Francis’s song. Curious, he tried to identify the song but found he couldn’t find a match. It had to be something Francis made up on his own or he was humming it wrong._

_“Is my singing that bad?”_

_Simon jumped at Francis’ voice. “That was not singing,” he corrected, “I believe the correct term was humming.”_

_Francis laughed and flicked the dish towel at him. “You’re such an oddball, Si.” He put the towel down and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through a couple of songs until he found a playlist. Gentle songs- that Simon identified as a romantic song- began to play._

_Simon went back to doing the dishes while Francis watched. “Si?’ he questioned, “Do you know how to dance?”_

_Simon paused in what he was doing. “I supposed I could download something.”_

_“No, don’t do that.” Francis shut off the faucet. “Come on. Put that down, I’m going to teach you how to dance.”_

_The android put the dish back in the sink and faced Francis. He had no idea what he was doing and because he had been ordered not to download a program, Simon was truly at a loss._

_“Here,” Francis instructed and took one of Simon’s hands and placed it on his waist. “Your hand goes here on my waist and the other goes here, on my shoulder.” Simon did as he was instructed and watched Francis’ face intently. There was something that stirred inside Simon. Something he couldn’t quite place. ~~Android’s don’t feel.~~_

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“Okay, now I take a step forward and you take one back,” Francis continued._

_Simon nodded and did as he was told talking a large step back and breaking free of Francis’ hold._

_“Woah, there!” Francis laughed. “I forgot you take thing literally.” He positioned them both. “Listen for the music. Just follow my lead, okay? Do whatever feels natural.”_

_Simon resisted the urge to point out that androids didn’t do anything naturally. They had to be given orders. But, he went along with Francis’ steps stumbling backwards, sideways, forwards, and backwards again until they fell into a steady rhythm._

_He stared at his feet trying to follow the motions as best he could. Eventually, he picked up on the fact that Francis was singing along. Simon listened._

_I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to tell you_

_I want some love that's true_

_Yes I do and did I do?_

_Why ahd Francis picked that song? He knew humans had a tendency to listen to songs that reflected what they were feeling on the inside. Is this how Francis felt about him?_ _  
_ **_[^^^ Francis Status: ???]_ **

_“Stop looking at your feet, you’re doing great.”_

_Simon looked up focusing on Francis’ face. Staring at him suddenly forced him to observe the human. There were details he knew but didn’t truly notice until that moment. Small things like how tall Francis really was. Simon was only a few inches shorter but for some reason, he felt smaller than that. He took note to buy Francis a new razor. The one he was using made his skin red and irritated. Simon wanted to do something to make Francis’ skin less irritated._ ~~_Android’s don’t feel._ ~~

_“Simon,” his name on Francis’ lips was no more than a whisper, “you’re staring.”_

_The android looked away, “My apologies, I wasn’t sure where to look.”_

_Francis took Simon’s hand that was on his waist and guided it up to his neck. Simon moved his hand from Francis’ shoulder and laced his fingers together. He wasn’t sure why he did, but the movement felt natural. It seemed he did the right thing because Francis smiled. Heat rushed to Simon’s face._

_“You’re blushing,” Francis observed._

_“I don’t know why,” Srimon admitted, “It just happens.”_

_Francis lifted Simon’s chin and stared at him so deeply Simon thought he might actually have a soul for Francis to look into. “Just do what feels natural,” he murmured. Francis leaned his face closer to Simon’s until their noses were touching._

_“Natural,” Simon wondered, “what’s natural?”_

_Then, Francis’ lips were pressing against Simon’s. The action was different than anything Simon had experienced. Natural? What was a natural reaction to lips on lips? Simon did a fast internet search and came up with the term: kissing. There were different kinds, but Simon figured he’d stick to something simple._

_He followed what his research told him and tilted his head making sure that their lips fit together perfectly. They didn’t, but it worked. Francis sighed into the kiss and began moving his mouth. Simon did his best to follow the motions._

Simon shivered. He shut his eyes hearing the soft song drifting and becoming softer and Simon immersed himself in a fonder memory.

_It was a perfect Saturday morning on the first day of summer, and Francis had decided to close the shop for the day in order to spend it with Aubrey and Simon. While he slept, Aubrey had suggested they make waffles._

_Aubrey stood on the chair next to Simon watching as he cracked an egg into the bowl. “Can I do the next one, Si?”_

_Simon smiled and handed her an egg, “Of course.”_

_He watched as her small fingers gripped the egg before raising it and smashing it with slightly more force than necessary on the side of the counter. She squealed and cupped both hands to keep the egg from falling apart. Simon laughed and carefully guided her hands to the bowl. “Okay, gently now,” he instructed._

_She let her fingers slightly part and let the egg run through her fingers while keeping the shell in her hand. “Gross!” She started giggling. Simon removed the shell from her hand and tossed it into the trash. He grabbed a towel and began wiping her hands of the egg remnants._

_“What’s going on?” Francis shuffled out of the hallway yawning and smoothing out his bedhead._

_“Morning, Daddy!” Aubrey yelled and waved._

_Simon smiled brightly as he finished wiping Aubrey’s hands. “Good Morning Francis. There is a pot of coffee all ready for you. Would you like me to make you a cup?”_

_“No, you both keep doing what you’re doing. I can make my own coffee.” Francis moved to the cabinet and proceeded to make himself coffee while Simon and Aubrey continued to make the rest of the waffle batter._

_Francis leaned against the counter drinking his coffee. “I love this,” he commented watching them, “my two favorite people in the whole world are right here.” He put his coffee down and wandered over._

_Simon plugged in the waffle maker and watched as Francis pressed a kiss to the top of Aubrey’s head then placed a kiss on Simon’s cheek. Simon felt heat rising to his face and the good ache fill his chest. He wasn’t sure why but the affection made the good ache intensify._

_Aubrey started giggling and she pointed at Simon’s cheeks. “Daddy, you made him blush!”_

_Blush? Simon took a moment to look up the definition. Confused he tilted his head a little, “Blushing is a reaction to embarrassment or shame.”_

_“Embarrassment,” Aubrey laughed, “Si, are you embarrassed by kissing?”_

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“I suppose I am,” he answered still confused by the good ache._

_Francis grinned, “Well then, I wonder how blue I can make your face.” He dove in burying his face in Simon’s neck with his harms holding the android tightly in place so he couldn’t wiggle away. Simon felt himself laughing and trying to worm out of Francis’’ grasp even though something inside of him didn’t want the affection to stop._

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_Simon eventually caved to Francis who was kissing his way up his neck to his cheeks until he planted a perfect little kiss on the tip of Simon’s nose. Simon’s face was no longer warm, it was just hot. He was surprised this thermal regulator hadn’t given him an overheating warning._

_Aubrey laughed and clapped, “Si, you’re really blue!”_

_Francis stopped kissing Simon but he left his arms around Simon’s waist. “You were making waffles, weren’t you?”_

_“Correct,” Simon answered and went back to making waffles doing his best to ignore the good ache that was steadily growing inside him._

 

Simon longed for those days again. There was a small part of him that felt guilty for wanting things to be good again. In his dream world, Francis was gone while he and Markus raised Aubrey. He wanted to hold her again and tell be bedtime stories. He wanted to carry her on his shoulders and call her ‘Commander’ until she grew too old and too embarrassed to let him. Simon wanted to watch her grow into the amazing young woman he knew she would become. He wanted her to grow up and become the talented and ambitious astronaut she dreamed of being. Simon wanted to love her and hug her and hold her forever.

 

\-----

 

“Didn’t I arrest you once?” Gavin side-eyed Leo.

“No.” Leo answered the truth actualling being yes. He wasn’t in the mood to be dealing Detetive Reed. Connor had fortunately pre alerted the detective that he and Josh were coming to interrogate Francis.

Josh was more impatient than usual. Simon’s life was in danger and Detective Reed was moving too slowly. It took everything in him not to just run for the cells and beat the actual daylights out of Francis until he talked.

Then finally, _finally,_ they reached Francis cell. The man wasn’t at all what Josh had pictured. He was expecting some who looked more like they were living on the streets. Instead what he saw was an intimidating man who looked like he ate kittens for a living. Josh could help the shiver that ran through him. He’d seen Francis from the video chat, but seeing him in real life was entirely different.

Francis met Josh’s eyes. “Oh,” he laughed, “I know your face. Come to get some tips on how to fuck the whore?”

The normally pacifist Josh had never felt the desire to harm anyone in his life. But now, he felt an intense burning within him and it took all his effort not to grab Detective Reed’s gun and put as many bullets in that monster as he could. Instead he kept his cool and stared down Francis.

“Earlier today, you spoke to Simon,” he began, “what did you tell him?”

Francis started laughing. “That little whore when through with it didn’t he?”

Leo stepped forward ready to throw down with him no matter the consequences. “What did you tell him?”

“Oooohhh, you brought yourself a little back up, did you?” Francis continued laughing.

“Answer us, asshole!” Josh snapped.

Francis stopped laughing and Leo’s eyes went wide. “Alright, alright. I told the whore the truth. I told him that no one really cares about him. That his ‘boyfriend’ doesn’t love him.”

Leo slammed his fist against the glass, “You sick mother fucker! You took advantage of him and let him believe that he’s worthless!”

“I told him to test it himself. Show his boyfriend all the depraved and fucked up shit he really wants. I told him that once his did, he’d be thrown out like last month’s trash.” Francis’ mouth opened in a wide sinister smile. “Looks like he proved himself to be a true whore.”

“Simon.” Josh growled, “His name is _Simon._ He’s not a whore. He’s a person and he’s alive.”

Francis’ eyes were wild with power, “I don’t care if he’s alive or not. That _whore_ begs for cock and I bet you’ll change your mind once his pretty mouth is around-”

“That’s enough!” Gavin finally interrupted. He grabbed Josh and Leo pushing them away from the cells.

They ended up back by Gavin’s desk. “Fuck!” Leo screamed not caring that all eyes were suddenly on them. “FUCK!”

Gavin remained silent. Guilt was creeping into his chest.

Josh was lost in thought. Francis wasn’t helpful but he might’ve given them a clue. “We need to call Markus,” Josh ordered.

Leo grabbed his phone already dialing his brother’s number.

“Did you find him!?” Markus’ voice filled the phone making Leo’s heart sink.

“I’m sorry,” Leo apologized miserably, “He wouldn’t give us anything.”

“Fuck,” Markus swore repeatedly rubbing his hands over his head. “Fuck!”

“Markus,” Josh cut in, “Did you try the house?”

“No,” Markus answered.

“Go there. I think that’s where Simon is. Francis instilled in Simon’s head that he wanted all the abuse to happen to him. I think Simon’s retreated back into himself- into his memories. If I’m right, he’ll be back at the house.”

 

\-----

 

**[Stay Forever]**

It had been a long time since he’d seen her last task to him. Simon thumbed the friendship bracelet that he continued to wear. Simon left the kitchen behind and walked into the hallway. He saw her room at the end of the hall and headed towards it. He felt his heart racing as he pushed open the door that hadn’t been opened in years.

It was exactly the same as she had left it. There wasn’t a single thing out of place. Her sneakers were perfectly placed by the door and her pile of stuffed animals collected dust. Simon’s eyes drifted to her nightstand where there was a small music box that he’d helped her modify.

 

_On the 3rd day since his purchase, the PL600 couldn’t help but notice the small music box by Aubrey’s bedside. When he scanned it, he noted that it had been recent bought. One week prior- her 9th birthday._

_“Do you like it?” Aubrey asked coming up to him._

_“I am an android,” he responded simply, “I don’t have an opinion.”_

**_[vvv Aubrey Status: Warm]_ **

_Displeased by his answer, and not wanting their relationship status to go down further, Simon blurted out, “I don’t think it suits you.”_

**_[vvv Aubrey Status: Neutral]_ **

_“What I mean to say, is that you want to be an astronaut so why would there be a ballerina dancing at the center?”_

**_[^^^ Aubrey Status: Warm]_ **

_Aubrey cocked her head slightly looking at him. “Because astronauts aren’t dancers.”_

_“Are you sure?” Simon asked, “because I’ve seen you dance.”_

_The little girl giggled and shook her head, “you’re silly, Si.” She glanced at her music box and then grabbed it. “Can you help me fix it?”_

_Simon scanned it. “It seems to be in perfect working order.”_

_“I meant the ballerina,” Aubrey said moving to her craft table. “I want to make her an astronaut. Can you help me?”_

_“Of course.” Simon sat by her side and watched as she shoved craft paper and clay towards him. They spent the next couple of hours perfectly crafting a construction paper and clay space suit to mild around the little figurine._

_Simon attached the new dancing astronaut to the music box and wound it up. Music played softly and Aubrey’s face lit up._

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“It’s not done yet.” Simon looked at Aubrey curiously. Shyly, she opened her hand out to reveal a tiny yellow pipe clear in a rough person shape wearing a crude space suit. But the one thing that stole Simon’s attention was the sparkling blue triangle and armband. “It’s you,” she said quietly her cheeks dusting pink._

**_[^^^ Aubrey Status: Family]_ **

**_[^ Software Instability]_ **

_“Aubrey, I-” Simon was speechless. There was nothing in his programming to direct what he was supposed to say. “Thank you.” He finally said._

_Her face beamed and she wrapped Pipe Cleaner Simon around her astronaut ballerina. “There,” she said proudly. “Now we’ll always be together.”_

 

Simon gently wound up the music box letting the soft notes fill the room. He couldn’t stop the flow of tears that ran down his face. He missed her so much and he was in so much pain. “I’ll be with you soon,” he promised. Simon reached under his shirt and placed a hand over his thirium pump. For the first time, he wasn’t at a 100% stress level. This was his own decision. With a short twist of his wrist, Simon detached his thiriump pump and set it gently next to the music box. The soft blue glow became the only light in the room.

**[WARNING SHUTDOWN IN 00:07:30]**

Not wanting to die in Aubrey’s room, Simon stumbled his way back to the kitchen.

 

**[̴̡̥̜̚S̸̖̦̥͚̖̰̠͎͔̊̎͌͒͑͑̅̃̋̂̊̉͂̕͝t̶̢̖̲͖̮̦̪̾̒͂͜͜a̴̩̯̪͐̅̀̏̇͝͠ỵ̴̛̈͛̆́̌͐͘͝ F̸̽͐͘̚o̷̡̟̠̗͚͙͑͜r̵̮̤̟̱̪̮͔̥̗̼̈͗̌̅̓̂͒̽̄̾͛͛͝ẻ̴̡̢̢͉͕̼͕̪͔̪̮̟̽͒v̷̨̧̧̛̛̱̪͎͐̄̃̅̐̉͘͘͝͝ë̸̫̜̗̤̱̰͇̻̼̯̹́̇̄̏̈́͘͜͝r̸̹̠͚̱͎̋̋̐̽̏̋͛́̑͒͜ͅ]̴̡̢̩̰̯̤̭̚**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a dick and I left it on a cliffhanger. But hey, y'all get an extra chapter now. Instead of 9, it's 10!
> 
> Hey s/o to [MxPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxPotato/pseuds/MxPotato) for sparking the blood draining scene. And to [Krupka123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123) for the song idea! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been leaving me kudos and comments! I love every single on of you!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t do this to this to me, Simon. Please don’t do this to me!” Markus begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! There's pain in this chapter. What else is new?  
> Chapter warnings apply!
> 
> Important Note at the End!

Markus didn’t hesitate in busting down the door. Francis didn’t live there anymore, who cared what happened to the front door. The only thing that was on the forefront of Markus’ mind was Simon. He had to be here. He couldn’t loose Simon. Not Simon. This couldn’t be a repeat of Stratford Tower. Worrying, not knowing if Simon was going to come back to him.

“Simon!?” He screamed doing a quick scan of the living room. Nothing. _“Simon used to stay in the kitchen a lot. Kitchen!”_ Markus scrambled to the kitchen and found Simon sitting up against the dishwasher. His eyes were closed and he was covered in blue blood. And the one thing Markus noticed most was his missing thirium pump.

“NO!” Markus was at Simon’s side in an instant. He grabbed Simon’s pale face lifting it. All of his blood was flowing out to try and compensate for the missing pump.

**[̴S̵H̴U̶T̷D̷O̶W̷N̶ ̸I̵N̴ ̸0̵0̵:̷3̶6̸]̵**

Simon stirred opening his eyes. “M̴a̵r̸k̶u̷s̸?̵ ̶W̴h̷a̴t̷ ̷a̶r̷e̸ ̶y̵o̷u̷ ̷g̴o̴i̷n̷g̸ ̵h̵e̸r̵e̸?̵” His words were slurred, cracking with static, and his head lolled as he tried to look at Markus. “Y̵o̸u̵’̴r̶e̷ ̷n̵o̶t̷ ̷r̴e̸a̴l̴.̷”

“I am real! I’m here. Simon! What-”

Simon placed a lethargic hand over his thirium pump. “I̴t̵’̵s̸ ̵t̸o̸o̵ ̸s̶l̵o̸w̵,̵” he whispered brokenly, “S̸t̶u̸p̶i̶d̴ ̴c̸o̶u̶n̶t̴d̸o̶w̷n̵ ̴w̷o̴n̷’̵t̷ ̶g̴o̶ ̷f̴a̸s̸t̵e̷r̸.̵” He started crying. “I̷ ̸j̴u̸s̸t̵ ̵w̴a̵n̸t̸ ̵t̶h̸e̶ ̴p̸a̸i̸n̴ ̷t̵o̴ ̶g̶o̸ ̵a̵w̵a̶y̶.̸”

“Fuck, Simon! What did you do?” He opened Simon’s shirt to get a better look at the damage. “Where is it?”

Simon shrugged blearily answering, “D̶o̶e̸s̵n̸'̵t̸ ̵m̶a̵t̵t̴e̸r̵.̸”

“Yes, it does! Simon, it does!” Markus was in full blown panic mode. He was not going to sit and wait for the one person he loved most in the world to die.

“Markus!?” Connor ran in through the door with North just behind him.

Hank slid in behind them, “Holy fuck!”

“Find his thirium pump!” Markus screamed.

Connor, North, and Hank went into overdrive scrambling to find Simon’s thirium pump. They split up running into separate rooms trying to find where Simon had taken out his pump. Markus prayed to rA9 that Simon hadn’t been stupid enough to break his thirium pump to the point where there would be no hope saving him.

“Don’t do this to this to me, Simon. Please don’t do this to me!” Markus was begging, “Where is it? Tell me! Please, tell me. Please!”

Simon only shook his head. “I̷t̵’̶s̵ ̸b̴e̸t̷t̸e̸r̶ ̶t̵h̶i̶s̸ ̴w̵a̴y̵.̸.”

“No, it isn’t!” Markus couldn’t contain the fear inside of him. Simon was his whole world and his world didn’t want to keep living. “I love you so much. Please, Simon!”

Leo’s words suddenly echoed inside of Markus’ head, _“You’re just as scared of losing him and he’s scared of losing you. I think you both just need to say it aloud.”_

“ _Now isn’t the time for words,”_ Markus knew he had to act. He was going to lose Simon.

**[̸̮̘͊͝S̷̙͚̆͠Ḩ̸̾̎U̷̮͑T̸͌ͅD̷͉̙̿̈Ọ̵̐̑͜Ẃ̴͚̤̌N̴̔ͅ ̸̑͜I̵͕N̵̻͓̾ ̵̗͔̋̎0̶͇͐̿0̵̧̛:̵͕͌2̸͔̓̏0̸̙̹̎̉]̵̙̺̈̏**

Markus knew what he needed to do. He needed to buy time long enough for North and Connor to find Simon’s thirium pump. Markus yanked up his shirt and grabbed at his own thirium pump.

“N̴o̸,̵ ̵M̶a̴r̷k̶u̴s̴,” Simon struggled weakly against the android he loved, “w̵h̵a̴t̶ ̸a̵r̶e̴ ̴y̸o̵u̴ ̴d̶o̵i̴n̶g̵?̸”

Markus was all to easily able to push Simon’s hands aside. “You said it yourself once, didn’t you? Our hearts are compatible-”

“-̴M̷a̸r̷k̴u̷s̴,̷ ̶n̵o̴!̸”

“You have to take mine.”

“N̷o̵,̸ ̷y̶o̶u̶ ̴c̶a̶n̷’̷t̶!̶ ̶Y̵o̴u̵’̴l̵l̶ ̶d̴i̶e̶!̸”

Markus had complete faith that Connor, North, and Hank would be able to find Simon’s heart in time. They had to. “Simon, I love you. I’m not going to let you die.”

Tears blurred Simon’s vision. “I̸’̵m̶ ̴n̸o̷t̴ ̶w̵o̶r̵t̷h̶ ̸i̶t̷.̴”

**[̵̝͂S̴͎̾͗͜H̸̺͘U̸̮̓͜͠Ť̶̳D̵͕ͅO̸̙̍W̵͎̃̐͜N̶̪̟̏̌ ̴̭̀̉I̷͆͜N̷̠̤̄̚ ̴̮͐0̸͕͒̂0̵͓͎̇̌:̶̠̂̈́0̶̲̓5̴̧͈͗]̵̯͈͑**

“You are.” Markus was firm and he pulled out his heart once again batting away Simon’s hands which tried to cover the empty socket.

**[̵͇̖̈́S̵̥͌H̶̭̗͑U̷͎̰͂T̵̠̱̚Ḍ̷̏O̷̹͜͝W̴̳̫͘N̷̖̚ ̵͖͖̊̚Ȉ̷̪͖N̷̯̂͛ ̶̹̓͊0̸̣̐̉0̷͔̦̽:̶̳̔̏͜0̴̨̪̈́3̴̣̈́]̸̫̱͗**

Markus locked his heart into Simon’s chest.

[ **CONDITION STABILIZED]**

Simon gasped in shock as his countdown stopped and he clutched at Markus. His fingers scrambled to remove Markus’ heart from his chest.

Markus was still stronger than Simon and was able to hold his wrists tightly enough to keep Simon from removing the heart. “You are worth it because I love you. I love you so much.”

“Markus, no!” Simon choked, “Don’t do this.”

“I found it!” North’s voice cut through, “Connor catch!” Then, Connor was sliding next to him holding Simon’s thirium pump. Simon grabbed it without a second thought and locked his heart into Markus’ chest. A massive breath of relief went around the room.

“YOU FUCKING MORON!” North screamed unable to contain herself. Tear started pouring down her face as she fell to her knees next to Markus, Simon, and Connor. “YOU MASSIVE FUCKING IDIOT!” She raised her fist and slammed it into the ground. Even Connor’s brown eyes were wide and wet.

Markus felt the exact same way but as much as he wanted to scream and yell at Simon, he knew that wasn’t going to help. This was the time for dialogue.

Thankfully Hank seemed to understand why needed to be done because he placed a hand on Connor and North’s shoulders. “We’re going to go wait in the car. You kids do what you need to do.” North looked like she was going to protest, but she silently stood with Connor and followed Hank out the door.

Simon felt absolutely miserable. He was so fucking frustrated. Why couldn’t he just die? Simon grabbed at his hair wanting to scream until his voice gave out. His chest felt heavy. There was too much pressure. He just wanted to die. Why wouldn’t anyone just let him die?

“Simon,” Markus’ voice was gentle and soft. He gripped Simon’s wrists taking them from his hair and pulled him into a hug. Markus didn’t say anything. He just held Simon as tightly as he could not releasing him even when he felt Simon’s body go slack. “Simon, we need to talk,” he eventually said.

“Markus, I can’t,” Simon whispered tensing in his arms.

“Can’t or won’t?” Markus answered back trying his best to be stern but gentle. Simon started crying and buried his face in Markus’ jacket. “This was too close, Simon. I need to talk to me. Please. I love you. You’re my whole world and you’re in so much pain. I need to know how to help you.” There was only the sound of Simon’s sobbing for the longest time. “I don’t want to have to push you, but…” Markus felt his voice breaking but he forced himself to keep talking. “I was so scared when I saw you. I’d never felt that kind of fear before it felt like… like I had failed you. I love you so much and seeing you… I-” Markus couldn’t continue anymore. Everything was bubbling up. Even as he was holding Simon, he felt like the love of his life was slipping away. He held on tighter afraid that he might actually just slip away.

“He said if I showed you the whore I really am then you would leave me.” Simon finally spoke; his voice thick with emotion and tears.

Markus was horrified by Simon’s first words to him. “What?”

“He promised he would leave me alone if I showed you.” The pieces were coming together. That moment in the bedroom was Simon’s attempt at trying to make the demons go away. “But you rejected me and he laughed. He was right.”

Markus shook his head pulling Simon closer, “No. No he isn’t right. He’s wrong.”

“Why did you leave me?”

“Because I could see it in you, Simon. I know you. You were scared and I wasn’t going to become the monster in your nightmares.”

Simon was shaking with renewed tears. “But I’m a whore-”

“NO.” Markus stopped him right then and there. He was almost shaking with fury at how deep Francis go into Simon’s head. The manipulation and abuse was so ingrained into Simon, that he actually believed the lies the man had told him. “You are not a whore. You’re perfect and you’re special and I love you. Everything he told you is a lie. I love you and I would never hurt you.”

Simon’s heart was aching. He wanted to badly to believe in Markus’ words but the horrible things Francis had told him was enough to keep the doubt strong in his mind. He saw Markus retract the skin from his hand and present it to him. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw that he was desperate to make Simon believe him. _“Do it,_ ” Simon’s inner voice encouraged, “ _Take his hand.”_ For once, Simon listened and placed his hand in Markus’ retracting his skin.

 

All at once Markus was flooded by Simon’s fears, anxieties, and memories. They were so strong and so overwhelming. He could hear Francis’ voice taunting him.

_“̶Y̴o̸u̸’̶r̶e̸ ̶s̷u̴c̴h̶ ̶a̷ ̵w̴h̶o̷r̷e̴.̵ ̸T̸e̸l̴l̸ ̷m̵e̶ ̷h̷o̷w̶ ̵b̸a̶d̸l̷y̴ ̶y̴o̴u̶ ̶w̶a̵n̸t̴ ̴t̶h̸i̶s̶.̵ ̵S̴p̵r̴e̶a̶d̵ ̵y̵o̵u̸r̴ ̷l̸e̴g̷s̶ ̵f̶o̵r̵ ̵m̸e̵,̸ ̶y̴o̵u̴ ̵l̸i̷t̶t̷l̶e̷ ̴s̵l̶u̷t̸.̷ ̶T̷h̴a̶t̶’̶s̶ ̷i̷t̶.̷ ̶O̸n̶l̴y̶ ̸a̴ ̷w̴h̴o̴r̶e̸ ̵l̸i̵k̵e̷ ̸y̴o̵u̸ ̵c̸a̷n̴ ̵t̵a̵k̷e̴ ̶a̸ ̴c̵o̶c̸k̴ ̸l̸i̵k̸e̴ ̶m̸i̴n̸e̵.̸ ̵Y̷o̶u̵ ̴w̶a̵n̴t̶ ̸t̸h̵i̶s̴,̵ ̶d̵o̶n̸’̵t̴ ̶y̵o̸u̸?̷ ̵W̵h̸y̶ ̵e̸l̴s̷e̴ ̴w̶o̶u̶l̷d̸ ̸y̸o̴u̷ ̴b̵e̷ ̶g̸e̸t̷t̴i̷n̸g̸ ̶h̵a̸r̷d̷ ̵f̶o̶r̶ ̸m̶e̴?̸ ̴D̸o̶e̸s̶ ̵i̵t̴ ̵f̴e̷e̸l̶ ̷g̷o̷o̷d̸?̴ ̷I̴ ̸k̵n̷o̸w̸ ̵i̸t̶ ̸d̷o̷e̵s̵.̶ ̴S̶c̴r̸e̵a̸m̴ ̵l̵i̷k̴e̸ ̵t̴h̷e̸ ̴b̴i̶t̶c̶h̴ ̷y̷o̸u̴ ̷a̷r̷e̵.̸ ̷Y̶o̶u̴’̵r̴e̴ ̸m̴i̶n̸e̶.̶ ̸A̵l̶l̷ ̶m̸i̴n̶e̷.̴”̶_

_“I want this!”_ **~~_I don’t want this._ ~~ ** _“Please hurt me!”_ ~~**_I Don’t want this._ ** ~~ _“Give me your hard cock.”_ ~~**_I DOn’t want this._ ** ~~ _“I want you to come inside me.”_ ~~**_I DON’t want this._ ** ~~ _“I’m yours.”_ ~~**_I DON’T want this._ ** ~~ _“Fill me up with your hot cum.”_ ~~**_I DON’T Want this._ ** ~~ _“I’ll spread my legs for anyone.”_ ~~**_I DON’T WAnt this._ ** ~~ _“It feels so good.”_ ~~**_I DON’T WANt this._ ** ~~ _“Please give it to me!”_ **_~~I DON’T WANT this.~~ _ ** _“Harder!”_ ~~**_I DON’T WANT This._ ** ~~ _“More!”_ ~~**_I DON’T WANT THis._ ** ~~ _“I’m so wet for you.”_ ~~**_I DON’T WANT THIs._** ~~ _“I’m a whore.”_ ~~**_I DON’T WANT THIS. I DON’T WANT THIS. I DON’T WANT THIS._ ** ~~

_“̶Y̵o̷u̴’̸r̴e̶ ̶d̴i̵s̷g̵u̶s̴t̶i̶n̸g̴.̷ ̴L̸o̵o̷k̶ ̶a̵t̶ ̶h̷o̷w̷ ̶r̷e̵p̶u̵l̴s̵e̶d̵ ̷y̵o̴u̸r̸ ̸f̵r̴i̷e̵n̵d̴s̵ ̴a̸r̷e̴.̶ ̵Y̵o̴u̴ ̵c̷r̶a̷v̶e̸ ̸p̸a̷i̷n̶ ̷d̴o̴n̴’̵t̷ ̴y̴o̵u̸?̵ ̵Y̷o̷u̷ ̸l̴o̷v̶e̷ ̵h̷o̷w̸ ̵m̸y̸ ̶c̶o̸c̵k̴ ̸f̶i̵l̸l̴s̵ ̴y̶o̷u̷ ̵u̴p̵.̴ ̶H̴o̵w̶ ̶m̷a̵n̷y̵ ̵t̴i̶m̶e̴s̶ ̸h̶a̸v̵e̴ ̴y̸o̵u̵ ̶b̸e̶g̸g̷e̴d̷ ̶f̵o̷r̴ ̷t̵h̴i̷s̶?̵ ̴I̶t̴’̶s̸ ̶t̶o̸o̵ ̵m̴a̵n̸y̸ ̷t̷o̴ ̶c̶o̴u̶n̷t̶.̶ ̷L̶o̸o̵k̷ ̷a̶t̸ ̴h̸o̸w̷ ̷g̷r̷e̶a̷t̷ ̸y̵o̵u̵ ̸a̸r̶e̴ ̴a̸t̴ ̷s̶p̶r̷e̸a̵d̴i̶n̵g̵ ̸y̷o̴u̶r̴ ̸l̸e̵g̸s̸.̸ ̶T̴h̵e̷ ̵b̶e̶s̶t̸ ̴p̶a̷r̵t̴ ̷a̷b̸o̸u̵t̷ ̷y̸o̶u̴ ̸i̵s̶ ̶h̶o̴w̵ ̵w̶e̷l̵l̶ ̷y̷o̷u̴ ̸s̵u̸c̴k̸ ̵a̶ ̴c̴o̸c̶k̶.̴ ̶I̷ ̶l̵o̷v̶e̷ ̸l̷i̴s̴t̶e̴n̸i̶n̷g̷ ̵t̴o̷ ̵y̵o̸u̷ ̷b̶e̶g̵ ̴f̴o̸r̷ ̵i̴t̶.̶ ̷C̵a̵n̷ ̸y̸o̸u̴ ̴f̶e̶e̵l̵ ̶m̸y̸ ̸h̸o̴t̷ ̶j̷i̴z̷z̷ ̸i̴n̴ ̷y̴o̴u̵r̴ ̵m̸o̵u̶t̵h̷?̵ ̸I̶ ̷l̶o̷v̷e̴ ̴t̴h̶e̶ ̸w̶a̷y̵ ̴i̷t̷ ̶s̶p̵i̷l̴l̸s̵ ̸o̵u̵t̴ ̴o̴f̷ ̵y̴o̶u̴r̴ ̷d̷i̵r̴t̶y̵ ̶h̸o̵l̵e̸.̷ ̵Y̴o̴u̷’̸r̷e̸ ̸s̴o̷ ̵d̴i̶r̴t̸y̵.̵ ̸S̵u̷c̸h̵ ̴a̸ ̴s̸l̶u̶t̵.̵ ̵S̷u̸c̴h̵ ̴a̵ ̸w̴h̵o̴r̶e̵.̷ ̷N̵o̸ ̵o̷n̷e̶ ̵w̸i̴l̵l̷ ̵e̸v̵e̵r̵ ̷l̴o̶v̵e̷ ̵y̶o̶u̶.̵ ̶T̷h̶e̷ ̸w̸h̴o̵l̵e̸ ̸w̷o̸r̶l̶d̷ ̶k̸n̴o̵w̶s̵ ̴y̴o̶u̴’̸r̷e̴ ̵a̶ ̷w̴h̷o̴r̶e̶.̴ ̶W̶h̶o̵r̴e̴s̴ ̵d̵o̶n̴’̷t̴ ̴d̴e̸s̶e̷r̶v̵e̵ ̷l̵o̸v̵e̵.̵”̶_

**_“I love you. Do you hear me, Simon? I love you. He can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here. I’ll protect you. I promise. You’re not his. You’re not a slut. You’re not a whore. You’re not worthless. You’re perfect. You’re amazing. You’re special. You’re wonderful and you’re the best android in the world. You’re full of love. I love you. Can you feel how much I love you? My heart is beating in your chest. Can you feel it? I can feel yours in mine.”_ **

**_“_ ** _Markus.”_

**_“You’re so brave, Simon. You are the strongest person I know.”_ **

_“I’m not brave, I’m scared.”_

**_“But that’s what makes you brave. I can feel your fear but here you are sharing it with me. You’re so strong, Simon. I’m proud of you. I love you.”_ **

_“I’m sorry.”_

**_“Never be sorry.”_ **

_“I pushed you away. I thought I could fix myself. I'm damaged. I'm broken. I'm nothing. You don’t deserve someone who’d broken.”_

_“_ **_You’re not broken. You're not nothing. You're not damaged. You don’t need fixing. You’re perfect. I want you for who you are, Simon.”_ **

_“How can you say that so confidently?”_

_“_ **_Because I love you. I know who you are. I can feel your heart beating in my chest. You’re just afraid and full of anxiety. But we can work through that. Together. I’ll be here with you every step of the way. I’m not leaving you. I’ll never leave you.”_ **

_“Markus, I love you.”_

 

Simon opened his eyes looking up at Markus. Both their eyes were filled with tears and overflowing with emotion. Their interface had been the most intense feeling Simon had felt in a long time. But though all the pain he felt from Francis, he felt Markus love cutting through it. Markus’ love for him was stronger. And maybe, just maybe he was going to be okay. He leaned his head against Markus finally able to relax a little. He felt Markus gather him up in his arms and just hold him. Simon felt safer and warmer in his arms. He held on and just cried.

Markus rested his chin atop Simon’s head and shut his eyes rocking his boyfriend gently. He’d never felt such intense emotions coming from Simon. The love of his life was so emotionally shattered but this time, things were going to to be different. He knew the pain Simon was going through now which mean he could help him.

He felt Simon’s sobs becoming softer and his body becoming lax. Markus looked down and noticed that Simon had cried himself into sleep mode. Gently, as not to wake him, Markus scooped up his boyfriend and carried him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was really fucking short. Next chapter gets dark, again. But hey, there's going to be some really cute Markus/Simon fluff as well. It balances out-ish.
> 
> Super Important Note: I know I normally update Monday/Wednesday/Friday but this week there won't be an update. I won't be available to upload the rest of the chapters. They are written, so have no fear. I'm not abandoning this fic or anything like that. I just won't be free. So expect the next update next Monday! I'll see you then!
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have stuck by this fic! And a very special thank you to everyone who's left me kudos and comments! I love y'all so very, very much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure about this?” Connor asked his eyebrows knitted with worry, “There’s no going back if you do.”
> 
> Simon nodded confidently squeezing Markus’ hand. “I’m sure.” With a trembling hand he placed his memory chip in Connor’s open palm. “Do- do what you have to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the second to last chapter! It's almost done!
> 
> Hey, check out this AMAZING fanart [TheArtRabbit](https://artrabbitillustration.tumblr.com/post/177552778404/back-at-it-with-more-art-for-fandombarf-1-that) did for this fic! I'm absolutely in love!
> 
> Chapter Warning Apply!

“Are you sure about this?” Connor asked his eyebrows knitted with worry, “There’s no going back if you do.”

Simon nodded confidently squeezing Markus’ hand. “I’m sure.” With a trembling hand he placed his memory chip in Connor’s open palm. “Do- do what you have to do.”

Connor put a hand on Simon’s shoulder, “Thank you. I promise we’ll do this in complete discretion. He’ll go away for the rest of his life, I promise.”

“Good.” Simon took a deep shuddering breath and looked at Markus. “Can we go?”

“Yeah,” Markus pressed a kiss to the side of his head, “Let’s go.” He turned to Connor, “We’ll be at home if you need us.”

Connor gave an approving nod and watched as Markus put a comforting arm around Simon’s shoulders and led him out of the precinct. He gave a heavy sigh and looked down at the memory chip in his hand. Simon’s whole life was here and his future depended on him getting the evidence to put Francis away forever.

The former deviant hunter looked around to find Hank. The Lieutenant had gone off to grab lunch while he waited for Markus and Simon to arrive. But- Connor checked his watch- Hank should’ve been back by now. Connor pulled out his phone and dialed Hank.

“Dammit, Connor I’m by the front desk don’t get your panites in a twist.”

“You know those are not my preferred choice of undergarments. I also do not see they would-”

“It’s a figure of speech, Con.” He heard Hank sighing and hang up the phone. Connor frowed and slipped his phone back in his pocket just in time to see Hank walking in with take-out from Chicken Feed. “We gotta get you a book or something about figures of speech.”

“That would be most helpful, Lieutenant.” Connor did a fast scan of Hank’s meal and frowed disapprovingly. “Your meal consists of-”

“Hey, this was a stressful week. I deserve a burger.”

  
  


Connor and Hank sat together in the AV room.They decided that it would be best to minimize the amount of people would could potentially see the footage. Connor had the chip inserted and the screen popped up categorizing dates and time stamps. He found the footage that corresponded with the date that Simon had told him was the moment of his deviency. He felt his heart drop to the floor as the noted how early on Simon’s deviance had actually been. Simon hadn’t been like most deviants where they left immediately. He had become deviant and suffered abuse for nearly a year. Which meant...

“Fuck,” he heard Hank whisper and knew his father can come to the same conclusion that he had. “We gotta watch all of this?”

“Only the parts after Simon’s deviancy,” Connor answered softly.

Hank already knew that but he took a deep breath. “Alright,” he said, “play it.”

Connor pressed the play button and let the memory begin to play.

 

Seeing things from Simon’s point of view was eerie and terrifying. Connor almost felt like he was participating in the action and it made him want to vomit. He saw on the screen Francis’ terrifying and hulking figure glaring down at Simon.

_ “I can’t believe you’ve got a fuckin’ cock.” Francis said and took a step back. “Bend over the counter.” _

_ Warnings popped up on Simon’s HUD. _

**_[Thirium Pump Regulator Malfunction]_ **

**_[^ Stress Levels 40%]_ **

_ Simon did as he was told exposing his ass for Francis. The pervert leaned over his back to whisper in Simon’s ear. “How much can you take up here?” There was a sudden jolt in the camera followed by the sound of Simon gasping. _

_ “Because this is not my primary function and I am not a Traci model, this feature has not been tested.” His voice sounded strained. _

_ Francis laughed, “Well, let’s fucking find out shall we?” _

_ They heard Francis leave and come back. Simon turned revealing Francis carrying a taser stick. _

**_[^ Stress Levels 80%]_ **

_ “I got this off of a buddy of mine. I wonder if I could make you short circuit.” The red walls of Simon’s programming few up. _

**_[^ Software Instability Detected]_ **

_ Francis positioned the taser at his hole and thrusts it inside. Simon must’ve started crying then because the footage became wet and blurry. _

**_[^ Software Instability Detected]_ **

_ “D-don’t do this,” Simo’s terrified voice filtered into the room, “Please don’t do this Francis.” _

_ “Shut the fuck up. Androids can’t feel. Stop your fucking whining.” _

**_[^ Software Instability Detected]_ **

**_[^ Stress Levels 95%]_ **

_ For a while the only thing they could see was the steady movement of something (presumably the taser stick) being forced in and out of Simon’s body. Suddenly, there’s a burst of static and a deafening white noise explodes from the footage. _

 

Connor’s hands immediately go to his ears trying to block out the horrible screeching. He realizes that what he’s hearing is Simon. Hank is quick to turn the volume down but the sound had already engraved itself into their memories. 

 

_ The footages shows Simon dropping to the floor and seizing. Warning and error messages begin to fill up the screen one after another. Francis flips Simon on his back and pins him down. Then, they heard a soft pop and there was surge of electricity. All footage became corrupted and there was nothing but static and the sound of Simon’s screaming. _

 

**_[̵̩̓̊̒̍̿T̵͍͎̒͝h̵̢̬̘͛̚i̴̢͍̠͈̰͙͋͛̚͠r̴̨̍͋̆̋̊į̷͓̣͍̐͘ȕ̴̩͔̲̘̣͂͑̀͊͝͠m̷͇̣̪̯̙̌̀̃͛͠ ̶̡̭̯͛͝P̵̥̅̀͑́̋ų̵̻͇̲̭͇̐̌̓͠m̴̨̢̓̌̃ͅp̶̮̪͙͆́͂̈́͘ ̴͚͈̦̔̂̏̅̒ͅR̶̙̙̬̺̘͈̩̼̓̈́͐͊e̶̘͕͎̱̜̒̒͛̍͝g̷͔̙̼͐̋̋u̵̼͙̲̳̝͐̌̈́̈́̉̎̅͜͝l̵̝̬̝̻̩̦̩̳͑̎a̴͍̘͐̚̚͠t̷̙͈̥̄̔̔͆͜ő̶͔̖͕̝̙͔ͅr̶̯͇̥͙̳͍̪͎̉̄ ̴͍̯̓͑̔̐́͛̕M̶͕͔̍̔̂̂͜ä̴̧̬̠̞́͒͌̊͠l̸̘͔̈́͑̇f̵̧̦̮̜̬̬̩͒u̸̼̹̣̳̻̲̜͛n̷͇͓͋͑̚̕c̴͔͙̪͖̾̀̽̀̆͒t̴̢͖̦̘͙̜̩͊̔̿̾̂̏̿̓ͅi̵͉͖̠̲̫͇͎̝ȏ̸̪̕n̵̖͇̱͓͌͐]̷̳̐͂̐̕_ **

**_̷͎̘͍̂̆̈́͊͝[̴͙̥͙̓̓̐͗̒͒C̴̙̩̯͚̖̎͜o̶̠̬̙̜̘̻͗n̷̢̢͚͔̭͉͇̲̑̑ţ̶̬̩̮͙̾̀̓̊̌̏̌͘a̶̼͋̌̾́͘͠c̴̳̺̤̼͂̅̽̓̈́͘ț̴͉̝̣̐̃̈́͑͘ ̴͖͝C̵̨̟̫̼̲͉͂y̷̢̤͖͉̰͘b̶̤̘̀̋͐è̸͇̻̻̯͋͐́̃̓r̶̛̯͔̳̃̌̇͐͝L̷̞̱̐i̵̠̮͗͂f̸͚̝̗̼͉͝ͅͅẹ̸̟̑͐͘]̶̛͈̦̖̋̃̉̏͠_ **

 

_ ṁ̷̧̝͇̝̩̭̠̟̳̙̌̿̈́̂̅̇̒͊̽̈́͂͛̓͐̈́̐͌͛͆̔͝ ̵̝̗̝̞̟͗̉̐́̊͑̊̒͊̍̏̚Ȃ̶̛̘͓͕̩̲͈͂̈́̓̓̐̚͘ ̸͙̹̲̳̬̍̔̒͂͂̆̔̾͒̒ͅ ̷̨̨͚̰̜̗͚͇͙̬͈͕͚̻͎̥͎̞̺͕̰͓̻͇̣̙̬͈̆̋͒̉̄͋̑̌̾̑̅̆͒̔̓̑̈́̾͋̎̂͌͐̿̕͝͝ ̶͓̬͕͚̫̮̙͚̰̦̹̣̙̰͒͐͆̆͌̓̄̅̅̌̾̏͘̕͜͝͝ ̶̢̡̬̤̱̟̜͕̜̬̪̰͎̖̐̇̌͛́̄̄̈́̇̓̏͂̽̚͜ͅ ̵̯͖̻̳̘͖͊͂̀̉̽́͋͊̎̕͠͝ ̵̨̦͖̳̪̱̪̍̓̒̒̔̿̽̈́̈̄͒̉̈́̅̎̈́̈́̄̇̚͘̚ͅ ̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̩͔̙͙͚͕̼̖͈͎͎̪̦̫̼̣͈̐̅̾̈́̋̑͛̃͊̂̔̃͂͑͘ ̷̤̗͎̱͕̣̲͈͈̪͖̱̥̗̎̆̈́͆̀͋̄̈́͗̓͘͝ ̴̯̥̖͓͖͎͈̜̭̭̩̝̯̘͔̤̤̠̩̭͇͙̣̝̭̈̂͗̇͛͛̂͒̔̒̓͊̾͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̬̘̱̰͙̞͙̻̝̳̯̻̭̜̯͎͔̭̘̩̞̠̥͙͐̀̅͊̊̅̏̓̏̉͆̅̋͗̈́̔̃̐͑̀͘͠ͅ ̷̧̼̪͕͇͚̲̪̪̳͉̰̞͊͌̄̃̿́̊̅̈͑̕͜͜͝ ̴̛̛̲̟͔̞̫̥̰̝̳̗͔͙̜̹̭̼̟̖̥̽̆̈̇̍̈́̑͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̩̙͉̖̰̱͇̯̼͎̱̬̭̲͔̱͚̬̗͔̬̐̈́̆͂̉̽͋̀͑͒̊̕̚͜͠ ̷̢͙̞̱̥̟̣̮̩̼͚̑͒͝ ̷̢̛͙͈̩̹͇̥̳̳̺͚̖̼͎̲͇̬̎̎̋͒͒́͒̂̈́͛͒̋͋̊̆̒̒̄̚͘̕͝͠͝n̶̨̢̢̢̖̱̺͉̣̘̠̦̜̱̩̰̙̝̠̺̣̯̱̟̘̟̩̽̊͂̒́̈́͐̆́̍̃̆̇͋̾̓̍͒̏̋̽͌̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨͕̤̭̦̖̝̞̯͕͙̳̤̜̭͎̣̪̦̭̬̙͚͊͊͜͜͜ ̷̢̧̥͓͈̥̩̯̥̲̥͍̺̥̝͔̄ ̶̳̃̿̀͑́̓̍̽̅͌͋̇̀̓̒̓̈́͗̓̽́̋̀̄̿̈́̌͘̚ ̸̧̨̮͇͇̗̜̗͙̤̖̻̠̬̲̺͚͇̪̪͇͂̏̍̀́̉͑̃̈͒̐̔̑̋͐̈́͛́͠͝C̷̛͈̲̜̪̬̦͌̏̾̐͑̇̅̔̏̔͑̂̓̍̾͊̓̕̚ͅ ̴̡̢̡͙̙̟̰̘͔͕̞̫̟̩͇̖̗̲̠͖̍̏͐́͜͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̹͎͉̻͈̝̱̘̺͕̗̲̮̯̞̺̱̬̞̪̲̳̈̄̇̆̉̚͜͠ ̶̞̙̘̹̜̪̺̠͈̯͎̏̇͊͛̑̇́͑̓̀͛̒̅͋ͅẗ̶̨̖̟͈̫̹̠̺̥̘̳̫̼́͛̏͑̅̾͗͋̽̎͊͆̅̋̂̒̈́̔̂̏̂̃̚̚͘̚͝ ̶̛͉̰̩̠̞̝̝͊́̓̋͆͌̚ ̸̧̬͍̩͎̭̼̥̯̠̺̳͖̱͎͔̭̮̜͂̿́̿̽̈́̚̚ ̶̛̛̖̹̺̻͕̣̼̞̍͒͆̌̈̍̃̐̉͑͂̐̌͋͌̍̎̉̌̕͘ ̸̧̨̛̳̭̜̭̓̍͜͜ ̵̡̨̛̼͉̲̩̲̤̗̘̞͙̫͇̙̙͚̝̝̩̞̘̦͍̯̀̔́̄̈̇͌̆͐̇́̈̑̄̏̃͐́̆͜͜ͅ ̶̡͕͈̞̞̬̠̱͎̬̩͇͑͋̽̃̇̈̀̈́̓͛̀̋͒̑̂̿́̚͘͜ ̴̨̢̢̜̠͚̥͕̳͇̝̥̦͎͓̘̘͚̗͚̮͕̮̹̖͍̙͍̱̋̏̑͛̈́͗̈́̎̾͊͂̿̈̈́̾̋͗͘ ̵̡̨͎̝͕̲͙͖͇̺̰͊̃͜ͅ ̷̡͙̗̰̟̠͈̪̝̜̞̺̖̜̘̙̼̱̣̲̑͊͛̈́͒͛͐̌̃̃̎͛͌̈́̂ ̶̡̛̘̤̯͉͓͎̺̲̬̱̊̅̊̎̋̊͛͋̎̑̈́̈́̔̃͆̽͗̚͝ ̶̨̨̛͙̘͚̫͖͎͎͔̥͖͐̀̑̆̾͊͆̔̑̒̌̓̏̈̎͑͘͘͝ ̶̨̛̱̽̉̋̀́̓̿̆̐̂̑̓̅͌̉̄̏̓̎̃͘͝Ṋ̵̫̦̲̳̝̰̽͌̍̑̆̈́̈́͗̍̈̈͑̓̄̏́̾͛̕̚͘͘̕͘͠  _

_ ṁ̷̧̝͇̝̩̭̠̟̳̙̌̿̈́̂̅̇̒͊̽̈́͂͛̓͐̈́̐͌͛͆̔͝ ̵̝̗̝̞̟͗̉̐́̊͑̊̒͊̍̏̚Ȃ̶̛̘͓͕̩̲͈͂̈́̓̓̐̚͘ ̸͙̹̲̳̬̍̔̒͂͂̆̔̾͒̒ͅ ̷̨̨͚̰̜̗͚͇͙̬͈͕͚̻͎̥͎̞̺͕̰͓̻͇̣̙̬͈̆̋͒̉̄͋̑̌̾̑̅̆͒̔̓̑̈́̾͋̎̂͌͐̿̕͝͝ ̶͓̬͕͚̫̮̙͚̰̦̹̣̙̰͒͐͆̆͌̓̄̅̅̌̾̏͘̕͜͝͝ ̶̢̡̬̤̱̟̜͕̜̬̪̰͎̖̐̇̌͛́̄̄̈́̇̓̏͂̽̚͜ͅ ̵̯͖̻̳̘͖͊͂̀̉̽́͋͊̎̕͠͝ ̵̨̦͖̳̪̱̪̍̓̒̒̔̿̽̈́̈̄͒̉̈́̅̎̈́̈́̄̇̚͘̚ͅ ̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̩͔̙͙͚͕̼̖͈͎͎̪̦̫̼̣͈̐̅̾̈́̋̑͛̃͊̂̔̃͂͑͘ ̷̤̗͎̱͕̣̲͈͈̪͖̱̥̗̎̆̈́͆̀͋̄̈́͗̓͘͝ ̴̯̥̖͓͖͎͈̜̭̭̩̝̯̘͔̤̤̠̩̭͇͙̣̝̭̈̂͗̇͛͛̂͒̔̒̓͊̾͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̬̘̱̰͙̞͙̻̝̳̯̻̭̜̯͎͔̭̘̩̞̠̥͙͐̀̅͊̊̅̏̓̏̉͆̅̋͗̈́̔̃̐͑̀͘͠ͅ ̷̧̼̪͕͇͚̲̪̪̳͉̰̞͊͌̄̃̿́̊̅̈͑̕͜͜͝ ̴̛̛̲̟͔̞̫̥̰̝̳̗͔͙̜̹̭̼̟̖̥̽̆̈̇̍̈́̑͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̩̙͉̖̰̱͇̯̼͎̱̬̭̲͔̱͚̬̗͔̬̐̈́̆͂̉̽͋̀͑͒̊̕̚͜͠ ̷̢͙̞̱̥̟̣̮̩̼͚̑͒͝ ̷̢̛͙͈̩̹͇̥̳̳̺͚̖̼͎̲͇̬̎̎̋͒͒́͒̂̈́͛͒̋͋̊̆̒̒̄̚͘̕͝͠͝n̶̨̢̢̢̖̱̺͉̣̘̠̦̜̱̩̰̙̝̠̺̣̯̱̟̘̟̩̽̊͂̒́̈́͐̆́̍̃̆̇͋̾̓̍͒̏̋̽͌̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨͕̤̭̦̖̝̞̯͕͙̳̤̜̭͎̣̪̦̭̬̙͚͊͊͜͜͜ ̷̢̧̥͓͈̥̩̯̥̲̥͍̺̥̝͔̄ ̶̳̃̿̀͑́̓̍̽̅͌͋̇̀̓̒̓̈́͗̓̽́̋̀̄̿̈́̌͘̚ ̸̧̨̮͇͇̗̜̗͙̤̖̻̠̬̲̺͚͇̪̪͇͂̏̍̀́̉͑̃̈͒̐̔̑̋͐̈́͛́͠͝C̷̛͈̲̜̪̬̦͌̏̾̐͑̇̅̔̏̔͑̂̓̍̾͊̓̕̚ͅ ̴̡̢̡͙̙̟̰̘͔͕̞̫̟̩͇̖̗̲̠͖̍̏͐́͜͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̹͎͉̻͈̝̱̘̺͕̗̲̮̯̞̺̱̬̞̪̲̳̈̄̇̆̉̚͜͠ ̶̞̙̘̹̜̪̺̠͈̯͎̏̇͊͛̑̇́͑̓̀͛̒̅͋ͅẗ̶̨̖̟͈̫̹̠̺̥̘̳̫̼́͛̏͑̅̾͗͋̽̎͊͆̅̋̂̒̈́̔̂̏̂̃̚̚͘̚͝ ̶̛͉̰̩̠̞̝̝͊́̓̋͆͌̚ ̸̧̬͍̩͎̭̼̥̯̠̺̳͖̱͎͔̭̮̜͂̿́̿̽̈́̚̚ ̶̛̛̖̹̺̻͕̣̼̞̍͒͆̌̈̍̃̐̉͑͂̐̌͋͌̍̎̉̌̕͘ ̸̧̨̛̳̭̜̭̓̍͜͜ ̵̡̨̛̼͉̲̩̲̤̗̘̞͙̫͇̙̙͚̝̝̩̞̘̦͍̯̀̔́̄̈̇͌̆͐̇́̈̑̄̏̃͐́̆͜͜ͅ ̶̡͕͈̞̞̬̠̱͎̬̩͇͑͋̽̃̇̈̀̈́̓͛̀̋͒̑̂̿́̚͘͜ ̴̨̢̢̜̠͚̥͕̳͇̝̥̦͎͓̘̘͚̗͚̮͕̮̹̖͍̙͍̱̋̏̑͛̈́͗̈́̎̾͊͂̿̈̈́̾̋͗͘ ̵̡̨͎̝͕̲͙͖͇̺̰͊̃͜ͅ ̷̡͙̗̰̟̠͈̪̝̜̞̺̖̜̘̙̼̱̣̲̑͊͛̈́͒͛͐̌̃̃̎͛͌̈́̂ ̶̡̛̘̤̯͉͓͎̺̲̬̱̊̅̊̎̋̊͛͋̎̑̈́̈́̔̃͆̽͗̚͝ ̶̨̨̛͙̘͚̫͖͎͎͔̥͖͐̀̑̆̾͊͆̔̑̒̌̓̏̈̎͑͘͘͝ ̶̨̛̱̽̉̋̀́̓̿̆̐̂̑̓̅͌̉̄̏̓̎̃͘͝Ṋ̵̫̦̲̳̝̰̽͌̍̑̆̈́̈́͗̍̈̈͑̓̄̏́̾͛̕̚͘͘̕͘͠ _

_ ̵̠́̃ ̸̛̖͖̈́̂͋̈́̒̐̇̊̏̈́̊͛̾̍̃̚͠͠͠͝ ̷̝̗͚̖͍̯͔̩̖͔̞͈̠̘̱̝̫͔̰̩̥̹͛̌͒͌̌͝ ̸̛̞͖̳͚͙̖̞̥͉͉̰̲̫͔̦̬̗͗̑͆̈́̾̔͛̑̃́͗̇̄̓̿̀͛̂̏̿̈́̾̅͐́̚͠͠ ̷̡̢̢̛̳̤̦̤̗̺̦͚̻͉̙̝̘͖̟̬͚̻́̀͑̊̐͛̈́̎̅̃̆͌̂̈́̒̽̃͒̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝ ̴͕̼̳͓̭͉̺͎͔̖͉̌̽̊̊̊̐̈́̓̽͂͗̎͆͌̓͑̑͑̎̒̚̕͘̚͝͠ ̵̡̨̨̨̛̟̣̰̦̳̺̖̗̥̜̙͎͚̘̮͆̓͋̆͒̅̀́̿̅̓͘͝ ̷̧̨̡͓̫̲͙͇̠̗͓͕͚͕̟̞̖̞̖̩̗̟̜̯̓̄̇̋̏̑͑̌̿̓̔͊̌̅̈́́̕͜͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨͓̫̹̖̬̣̋͌̈͒͗͊͌̂̆͌̿̈́̈͆͂͑̕Ļ̵̘͔̩̬̼͚̬̺̺͇͐͋͑̐͑̎̇̎̊́͛̒̌̄̈́̓́̄̐́̓̐͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̖͔͎̻͇̯̱̥̅̐ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̛̣̘͕̣͎͙͎̠̙̬̝͎͙͖̯͍͉́̏̐̀͐̉̓̑̔̎̐͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̳̥͔̫͓̞̤͇̤͉̟͈̯̥̞̣͉̗̋̓́͗͐̎̔̓̋͌̀͒̓̄̓̈́̂̅͌̐͐̂͜͜͝͠ͅͅf̴̨̗̟̘̘͉̣͈͈̹̻̠̖̝͖̤̦̘̲̞̥̙̗̹̪̻̍̈́̌̍͋̐̓̒͊̏̇̌̿͛͋̈́̈́̔̈́̌͐̌̚͝ͅ ̵̨̨̯̗̳̜̤͔̼̻͇͚͉̠͔͕̫̗̪̜̻̀̾̎̋͐͋͒̓͆̏̓̓̔̒͜ ̶͎̥͚͓̉͐͂͛͊̆͌̕͠ ̷̛̭̳̹͇̊̑̋̉̊̿͒̏̎̌͗̊͋̉̽͝U̴̠̫̮͛͐͛̋͌̈̌͒͛͛͘͘͘͝ ̷͉͉̓̀̃̓̎̓͐͐̎̀͆͜ͅ ̸͓̗̟̩̐̓̄̓̐̏̉̂̀̊̇́̈́̑ ̸̛̛̺̣̼̯̑̽̿̔̎͂͊̐̓͐̂̀̈́̈̑̑̌̍̄̒͘̕͝ ̶̧̪͚̗̻̜̟̝͇̠̦̭̥̮̞̮̞͙̰̭̋̅̅̓͂̐̐͒͜ ̵̨̣̯͍̥͙̩͉̗͉͍̪̮̹̝̣̜̬̠͉̱͙̥̹̺̌͛͒͋̅̀̉̏͊̒̾̾͌̂̄͗́̇͂͐̕͘̚̕̕͝ͅ ̷̧̻̻͚̭͔̰̺̙̮͚̠͙͖͔͍̩͓͚̂̎͐̌͆̂͛͋͐͗͆́̈́͒̚ͅͅ ̴̧͈̜̙̜̤̲͎̠̖͔̭͓͎̻̗̻̦̻͓̫̖̙̼̜͈͂̈̇͜͝ͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̡̹͇̗̯̥̫̩̞̪̤̭͙͚͓̜̳͈̲̱͍̦̒̄̈́̋͐̊̃̿͌̽̕͘͜ ̵̛͔͖̘̯̊̌̐͆̑̇͋̆̒̄̎͋̈́͗̊̓͐͌̑̾̕ ̷͇̦͓͉̫̝̫̥̔̎̂̈́͌͆́̒̿̑̾̈́̓͒̍ ̴̗̖̈̃͋̄̃̐̕ ̷̝̞̥̳͙͙̔̿͂̓̏͗ ̸̛̙̲̟͕̞̳̀͗͛̐̐̂̅̒̓͊̀̽̏͌̅́̔͋̑͛͘͘͝͝ ̸̰̃͗̂͐̐̋͂̈́̉̌̉͊̉̔͂́̑͗̿̾͂̕ ̴̧̜̟̦̬̝̗̩̞͓͕̗͉̪̦̩͔̖̫̬̗͍͍̄͒̅͗̉̍̾͒̌̔̌̅͘͝ ̸̡̡̧̨̛̫̖̭̭͖̯̪͖̲̘̣̜̲̲̺̟̭̳̠̮̭̺̤̂̔̆̑̽̈́̽̈́́̆͜ͅͅ ̸̠̝̖̣̣͇̣̦͚͙͙̹͉͍̘̠̫̰̻͍͓̯̪̾̍͊̈́̃̓̀̄̃̿̈͜͝͝ ̴̢̝͔̠̙̭̟̜̻̲̦̭͙͗̑̍͒̍̂͐͋͌͒̋̕̕̕̕̚ͅi̵̧̡̛͈̻̬͇͖͖͙̥̪͍͚̩͔̤̺̥̼̜͕̽͋̄͒͋̌̃͛͂́́̕͝͠͝ ̷̡̺̞͇͚͎͍̼̖͎̳̖͍̲̬͔̣̼͓̤̺̔̃̃̈̍̒͛̆̏̏̂͂̈͒̈̚̕̚͜ͅ ̵̢̛̣̠̱̺͒̈́̽̆͛͂̇͊͒͑͒̾̒̊̈́͐͗̑͝ ̵̛̛̖̻͙̭̠͙̙͚̹͍̩̳̦͍͓̌̈͐̔̓̾̓̓͗̎̃̄͑̕̚͜͠͝ơ̵̭̦̗̙̞͍͇̤̼̩̞̻͉̺̻̈̒͆̐͋̾̈͛͛̓͗̎̅̾̋̈̊̏̀͘͝͠͠ _

_ ̵̠́̃ ̸̛̖͖̈́̂͋̈́̒̐̇̊̏̈́̊͛̾̍̃̚͠͠͠͝ ̷̝̗͚̖͍̯͔̩̖͔̞͈̠̘̱̝̫͔̰̩̥̹͛̌͒͌̌͝ ̸̛̞͖̳͚͙̖̞̥͉͉̰̲̫͔̦̬̗͗̑͆̈́̾̔͛̑̃́͗̇̄̓̿̀͛̂̏̿̈́̾̅͐́̚͠͠ ̷̡̢̢̛̳̤̦̤̗̺̦͚̻͉̙̝̘͖̟̬͚̻́̀͑̊̐͛̈́̎̅̃̆͌̂̈́̒̽̃͒̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝ ̴͕̼̳͓̭͉̺͎͔̖͉̌̽̊̊̊̐̈́̓̽͂͗̎͆͌̓͑̑͑̎̒̚̕͘̚͝͠ ̵̡̨̨̨̛̟̣̰̦̳̺̖̗̥̜̙͎͚̘̮͆̓͋̆͒̅̀́̿̅̓͘͝ ̷̧̨̡͓̫̲͙͇̠̗͓͕͚͕̟̞̖̞̖̩̗̟̜̯̓̄̇̋̏̑͑̌̿̓̔͊̌̅̈́́̕͜͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨͓̫̹̖̬̣̋͌̈͒͗͊͌̂̆͌̿̈́̈͆͂͑̕Ļ̵̘͔̩̬̼͚̬̺̺͇͐͋͑̐͑̎̇̎̊́͛̒̌̄̈́̓́̄̐́̓̐͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̖͔͎̻͇̯̱̥̅̐ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̛̣̘͕̣͎͙͎̠̙̬̝͎͙͖̯͍͉́̏̐̀͐̉̓̑̔̎̐͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̳̥͔̫͓̞̤͇̤͉̟͈̯̥̞̣͉̗̋̓́͗͐̎̔̓̋͌̀͒̓̄̓̈́̂̅͌̐͐̂͜͜͝͠ͅͅf̴̨̗̟̘̘͉̣͈͈̹̻̠̖̝͖̤̦̘̲̞̥̙̗̹̪̻̍̈́̌̍͋̐̓̒͊̏̇̌̿͛͋̈́̈́̔̈́̌͐̌̚͝ͅ ̵̨̨̯̗̳̜̤͔̼̻͇͚͉̠͔͕̫̗̪̜̻̀̾̎̋͐͋͒̓͆̏̓̓̔̒͜ ̶͎̥͚͓̉͐͂͛͊̆͌̕͠ ̷̛̭̳̹͇̊̑̋̉̊̿͒̏̎̌͗̊͋̉̽͝U̴̠̫̮͛͐͛̋͌̈̌͒͛͛͘͘͘͝ ̷͉͉̓̀̃̓̎̓͐͐̎̀͆͜ͅ ̸͓̗̟̩̐̓̄̓̐̏̉̂̀̊̇́̈́̑ ̸̛̛̺̣̼̯̑̽̿̔̎͂͊̐̓͐̂̀̈́̈̑̑̌̍̄̒͘̕͝ ̶̧̪͚̗̻̜̟̝͇̠̦̭̥̮̞̮̞͙̰̭̋̅̅̓͂̐̐͒͜ ̵̨̣̯͍̥͙̩͉̗͉͍̪̮̹̝̣̜̬̠͉̱͙̥̹̺̌͛͒͋̅̀̉̏͊̒̾̾͌̂̄͗́̇͂͐̕͘̚̕̕͝ͅ ̷̧̻̻͚̭͔̰̺̙̮͚̠͙͖͔͍̩͓͚̂̎͐̌͆̂͛͋͐͗͆́̈́͒̚ͅͅ ̴̧͈̜̙̜̤̲͎̠̖͔̭͓͎̻̗̻̦̻͓̫̖̙̼̜͈͂̈̇͜͝ͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̡̹͇̗̯̥̫̩̞̪̤̭͙͚͓̜̳͈̲̱͍̦̒̄̈́̋͐̊̃̿͌̽̕͘͜ ̵̛͔͖̘̯̊̌̐͆̑̇͋̆̒̄̎͋̈́͗̊̓͐͌̑̾̕ ̷͇̦͓͉̫̝̫̥̔̎̂̈́͌͆́̒̿̑̾̈́̓͒̍ ̴̗̖̈̃͋̄̃̐̕ ̷̝̞̥̳͙͙̔̿͂̓̏͗ ̸̛̙̲̟͕̞̳̀͗͛̐̐̂̅̒̓͊̀̽̏͌̅́̔͋̑͛͘͘͝͝ ̸̰̃͗̂͐̐̋͂̈́̉̌̉͊̉̔͂́̑͗̿̾͂̕ ̴̧̜̟̦̬̝̗̩̞͓͕̗͉̪̦̩͔̖̫̬̗͍͍̄͒̅͗̉̍̾͒̌̔̌̅͘͝ ̸̡̡̧̨̛̫̖̭̭͖̯̪͖̲̘̣̜̲̲̺̟̭̳̠̮̭̺̤̂̔̆̑̽̈́̽̈́́̆͜ͅͅ ̸̠̝̖̣̣͇̣̦͚͙͙̹͉͍̘̠̫̰̻͍͓̯̪̾̍͊̈́̃̓̀̄̃̿̈͜͝͝ ̴̢̝͔̠̙̭̟̜̻̲̦̭͙͗̑̍͒̍̂͐͋͌͒̋̕̕̕̕̚ͅi̵̧̡̛͈̻̬͇͖͖͙̥̪͍͚̩͔̤̺̥̼̜͕̽͋̄͒͋̌̃͛͂́́̕͝͠͝ ̷̡̺̞͇͚͎͍̼̖͎̳̖͍̲̬͔̣̼͓̤̺̔̃̃̈̍̒͛̆̏̏̂͂̈͒̈̚̕̚͜ͅ ̵̢̛̣̠̱̺͒̈́̽̆͛͂̇͊͒͑͒̾̒̊̈́͐͗̑͝ ̵̛̛̖̻͙̭̠͙̙͚̹͍̩̳̦͍͓̌̈͐̔̓̾̓̓͗̎̃̄͑̕̚͜͠͝ơ̵̭̦̗̙̞͍͇̤̼̩̞̻͉̺̻̈̒͆̐͋̾̈͛͛̓͗̎̅̾̋̈̊̏̀͘͝͠͠ _

  
  
  
  


_ The footage begins to clear slightly but Simon’s crying has only gotten louder. The taser was removed and replaced with Francis’ cock. The thrusting resumed and soon Francis cums and fresh tears spilled down the side of Simon’s face. _

_ “What the fuck are you screaming about?” _

_ “S-top. Please stop,” Simon sobbed, “it hurts.”  _

_ Francis punched Simon in the stomach making him cry out and curl into himself. Francis’ eyes narrowed with suspicion. He reached down and pinched Simon’s arm, hard. The PL600 recoils and jumps. “I thought androids couldn’t feel pain.” Silence. “Fucking answer me!” _

_ There’s a new message on Simon’s HUD. His first thoughts. _

**_[̵L̵ ̷i̵ ̵e̸]̷_ **

_ “Androids don’t feel pain.” _

**_[̵^̵ ̴S̵o̷f̶t̵w̶a̸r̶e̸ ̸I̶n̷s̴t̸a̵b̴i̷l̵i̷t̸y̶ ̶D̵e̷t̷e̶c̵t̷e̸d̴]̷_ **

_ “You just said ‘it hurts”. _

_ “I-I-” _

**_[̶A̷n̷d̷r̷o̶i̴d̵s̷ ̷d̴o̵n̴’̴t̵ ̵f̸e̴e̴l̶ ̵f̵e̶a̸r̵.̸]̸_ **

**_̶[̷A̸n̶d̷r̸o̵i̷d̷s̶ ̶d̴o̸n̴’̶t̸ ̴g̸e̸t̵ ̶s̴c̶a̵r̶e̶d̸.̴]̸_ **

_ Francis’ fist raised and on instinct Simon flinched away. “Tell me the fucking truth.” Giant red walls of Simon’s programming few up. _

**_[̵^̵ ̴S̵o̷f̶t̵w̶a̸r̶e̸ ̸I̶n̷s̴t̸a̵b̴i̷l̵i̷t̸y̶ ̶D̵e̷t̷e̶c̵t̷e̸d̴]̷_ **

**_[̷T̸e̶l̴l̵ ̵t̴h̶e̶ ̷T̷r̴u̵t̵h̸]̵_ **

**_̵̼̻̪̈̈́[̵͍̗̤̬̅̓T̷̳̤̖̄è̴̖l̴͈̜̜̐͗̈́̌ļ̶̪̥̅ ̶̜̣̳͝ͅṱ̴̢h̶̛̺̍̑̒e̴̜͐̍̆̓ ̴͓̥̤͛́͠͠Ṱ̷̨̥́̎̋͊r̸͇̪̬̒ü̶̫̓͛t̷͎͕̠̯͆͒͆h̴̡͐̉]̸̛͈̞̍̒̐_ **

 

Hank and Connor watched as Simon detached himself from his physical body and attacked the command.

  
  


**_[̵̢̨̛͙͍̝͇͚̖̦̯͕̂̈́̓̔^̶̨̜̞̤̞̺̏͌̐̿͘̚̕ͅS̴̞͍͋̊͗̄̾o̵̢̧̧̫̬͔͕̦͍̺̰͚͊̊̍̾̿͝͝ḟ̷̧̞̱̀͒̅̾̾̌̍̓̽̀͘t̶̢͙̪͖̄̈͂̈́̾̊̃́̍̄̉w̵̢̨̮̞͔̜̥̮̣͕̱̓ͅa̶̲̟̫͇̮͈͒͊̍̉̾͛̉͘r̴̢̰̣̹̜̦̻͕̣͔͍͚͘ȩ̶͉̱̮̫̠͉̘͚̙͕̹̀ ̵̧̲̣̰̹̙̪̙̥̊̍̈̊̈͘͘̚͜Ĭ̴̭̞̼͔̉̍͐̓͘n̵̛̪̹͉̬̹̠͗͐̉͋̂̚̕s̵̥͗̌̎͘͘͠t̵͇̬͗̅͛̇̍̽̚͝͝͝ȧ̷̧̛̙̯͙̥̞̪̘̟̰̫͕͑͛͠b̵̨̏i̴͒͑̾̂͗͜l̶̫̲̭̪̲͕̗̯͔̋̌͆̕ͅį̷̛̼͕̬̉́͐͠t̵̛͔̮͇̘̮̘̣̪͊̏̌̂̈́̒͘͜͝͠ý̵̻̞͍̳̹̼̼̊̂̈͑̈́͐̃̑͒̀ ̶̫̘̼̠͍̗̫̳͉̯̱͂̍̋ͅḐ̶̹̻̰͖̫͍̫̩̹͍͆͌͒ȩ̴͗̀̈́͋ţ̸͓̲̯͍͔͉̎͑ͅe̷̘͊̈̆͝c̴̠̦͒̔̉̋͂̈́̿t̴̹̜̉e̷̛̬͈͑̉̋̒͐̉̽̚͝d̷̞̪̿̂̏̂̎̄̈͜]̴̢̨̡̢̣͎͌̉̾̈̈́͒̈́͒̋̊̔_ **

**_̵͈̪̪͚̩͊͒[̷̝̞̪̘̬̗͕͉̊Ť̴̢̾͗͗̚ȇ̸͔̬̖̮̞̭͈̱͕̘̣̹͗̅͌̾̿̃̂̎̄l̶͔͕̇͜l̵̨̨̖̤̝̜̼̈́͑̇̐͒̂́̋͝ ̸̨̮͕̣̃͆̔̏̚͝t̶̗͉̑͗̊͘͝h̸̡̛̘̜͖̭̖͇̆͒̆̆̈́̚̕̚͘͝͝e̴̺͕̫̘̫̝̾͐̐̄́̂̄͜͠ ̴̡̨͚̲͓̯̭̰̺͚̹̐̊̔͋̽̽̊̎̐̕̕͜͠T̸̳̯̻̫̲̮̻̱̰͗͒̒́̂̋̃͑̈̕r̴̲̆̽̑́͊̈́̒̉̒̀͠͝u̸̮͔͖͆̑̍̚ṭ̸͆͆͂̌͒͛h̵̳͒̈́̔͐̓͐͠]̵̡̨̨̜̲̼̪̔͂͗̑_ **

  
  


_ Simon slammed his fist against the order. The wall cracked.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_[̸̧̨̢̡̢̬̰̲̱̺̦͔̺̦͚̤̰̮̖̣̪̩̺̊͋͜ͅ^̶̧̢̗͎͓͙͕͇̝̤͈̬̀̋̌̉͌͊̒͜ͅS̴̢̨̨̧̻̫̪̝̮̘̗͙͔̤̦̜̭̦͖͓͔̳̦͚̩̮̋͆̈́̀̇̇̄͂́̈́̄͐̅̍̓̇̄̐̏̕͝ͅơ̶̡̡̨̜̻̟͔̟͙̟̰͎̮̖̰̻̙͍̻̹̱̳̱̬͚̍̊̐̅̑̽ͅḟ̸̢̡̰̝̲͍̦͉̠̳̩̼̻̻͚̔̎̚ṭ̵́̊͊̒͒̿͂̉̕̚͝ŵ̵̡̡͖͕̹̜̖̱̩̘̭͚͎̠̮̹̦͉͇̮̝̟̅͆̔͜͝ȧ̷̢̡̢̢̨̡͇̭̙̖̱̮̜͉͈͙̰̣̩̱̹͖͔͉̠̠͗̌̓͐͑̒̒̆̓͜͠ͅŗ̸̢̨̹̦͈̤̦͖̬͕̮̞̹͓̙̥̟͕̱̜̞̱͇̳̜͆̅̄̓͜͜ȩ̶̢̛͓͓̱̼̹̣͇͎̳̯̠̟̞͕͉̜̳̳͍̱̏̈́͋̽͜ ̶̢̢̙̗̩͚̠̥̟̻̬͕͎͕̖͓̖̩̞̺̃̇͒̋̐̾̂̓͊̇̉̋̔̾̈͆̀̚̚͜͠͝I̷̛̫͖͍̿̃̈́͌͌̒͛̐̀̓͑̑͂̓̃̎̈́̒̿̆͑̕͠͝n̸̛͖̙̝͈̦͇̺̬̮̞̟̫̞͎̺̲͇̼̯͚͉̉̀̒̓̐͐̿͊̆̄̅͋̆͛̿͊̒͋̃̑̎̉͐͘̚͠͝͠ͅs̸̛͚̩̮̒̅̆̂̀̓̅͌̾̂̈͑̂̕͝t̸̡̢̨̡͎͉͖̜̙̦̭̫̞͓͕̼̩̻̝̥͇̩̮̋͋̔̃͋̎̆͋͛͑͂͛͐̑͌̐͑͛̒̈̿́̿̂͋̚̕͝a̸̢̡̪̟͓̺̞͉͔̖̙̟̹̭̞̪̯̻̱̎̇̓͒͠ͅͅͅb̷̢̢̙̯̼̤͍̙͇̳̤̝̊͝ͅȋ̷̻̬̭̖̺̈́̉̐̍̑̄̈͊̆̃͑̌̏͐̈́͑͘l̸̢̢̗̳͍̱̬͙͔̱͓̙̫̲̼̘̩͈͉̲̼͔̠̠͓̜̠͖̮͉̂į̶̡̧̛̹͚̫͙̻̮̩̭̾͆̇̄̊̽̾̐̈́͗̓̂̊̊͐̕͘͠ͅt̴̡̧̟̰͕̦̥̜͇͍͙̜̰͕͓̙́̅̽̃͜͝͝͝y̸̢̨̡̲̞͈̘̯̫͍̬̥̥̱̜̩̞̫̖̪̤̺̻̯̝̘̏̐̔̓̋̽̎̃̽́̋̍̉̿̂̽͑̆̽̍́͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̶̪̺̠͔̪̗̩͚̣̱̭͕̝̥̬̼̖̪̣̄̽̃̾͂͒̍̌̿̈́̃̊͂̅̎̕͜͝͝D̸̢̨̼̗͈̯͈̦͕̬̩̼̈̈̌͌͂̇̽̎̓͗́̑̈́͗̊̋̍͛̐̈́͌̈͋̐̓͘͝e̷̡͒̾͐͋̈̈́͗̏̈́̽̕t̵̨̡̢͓̮͉̰̥͉͙̝̻͈͇̹̖̾̒̾̈́̕̕͜͝ȩ̶͕̫̙͇͖̳̣̲̫̫̱͕̠̫̒̈́̔̔̽̈́̓̚͠ͅc̸̡̨̛̣͎̱̦̙̅͑̂̏͌̄̿̿́͛̎̃̃̿͛̇̏̆̆͆͋͛̔̅̚̕̕͜t̷̨̧̛̺̫̻̦̗̥͍̗͎̙͚̟̻͙̲̰͉͎̺̮̹̠̬̑̽̿̅͛̌̋̀͂̐̔̽̅̈́̍́̕͜͝͝ͅe̸̡̡̧͈͚͓̤̩̺͔͍͉̬͙̳̬̥̣̙̱̥͒̐͒̒̊̀͐̊̇̓̿̕͝͝͝d̴̡̧̤͓̟͉̮̯̺̥͕̙̻͕̙͙̖͉̳͓̩̄̅͌̆̾͗͛̃̆̋̑̉̇̎͛̽̌̚ͅ]̸̡̩͈̻̤͍̬̫̻̝̮͍̻̫͇͉̟̝͉̩̱̰͉̤͗ͅ_ **

**_̵̢̛͙̲̠̩̦͇͖̙͖̱̭̘̅͂̒̆̎̈́̋͑̿̎͐͂̾̽̀̊̏̽̓͌̕͘͘̚͝͠[̷̧͈̻͔̥̠̠̘̹̻̣̠̟̫̘̮͍̱̭̉̐̅́́̿̄͗͛̈́͠Ţ̵̛͎̭̲̻̘̺͍̰̤̺̖̺̗͍̭͛́̂͗̑̆̔̿̾̅̋̍̽̓̂̒͋̌͘͝ḙ̵̢̨̣̹̪͉̩̘̠̟͍͈̬̝͇̟̖̣̖̦͙͖̠̩̺̘̆͌̇̉̂̓̾̋̂͒̊͗̐͐̒̈́̄͒͝͠ͅl̸̢̡̞͍͔̗̼͕̹̟̠̦̻̭͇̹̺͈̩̫̈́̒̇̎̽̾̾̍͆̈́̈́͛̽̋̓̊̈́̽̆͋͛̚̚͠͠͠ͅl̶͎̩̫̺̦̹͓̫͖͈̰̖̩̃̓̊͒̈́̓̈́͊̌̌̒̚͠͝ ̵̧̧͚̭̝̰͚̝͇͇̝͙̺̮̫̰͈͙̭̲̅̎̆̏̇̈̌́̄̂͐̊̾̅̈̚̚̕͝͝͝t̶̢̨̧̡̛̘̞͕̭̣̞͉͚̦͕͒͋̂̇̒̅̈́͘͝͠h̸̡̢̨̛͓̗̗̜̦͙̣̙̘͓͖̳̰͈͎̻̫̪̟̼̮̪̦́̏͒̈͐̈́̏̂͂͌͑͊̆͊̿͐̕̚͠͠ë̷̢̡̢̡̼̼̤̯̬̘̘͈͎̬͍̖̰̺̺͓̤̜̬́̒̆̌͑̽͝ͅ ̷̧̡̡̨̰͍̮͍͉̰̳̣̬͉̥̝͚͚̘̥͉̫͕̂́̍͊̈́̑͘T̶̡̛̬̰̩͓̩͔͍͙̙̒̓̋̊̍̆͛̅̄̈́̿͒͌̀̾̀͑̂̓̂͘͝r̴̢̳̤̰̯͚̺̮̩̯̹̫̖͖̿̓͒̆͐͂̍͋̅͌̇͒̑̄̕͝ͅṵ̶̡̧̘͇͔̞̙̬̭̟̰͎̝̤͚̣͎̯̘̠̬̤̞̰̯̥͔̌̑̋̽̈́̒̾͊̕͠t̴̡̬͖͙̲̦̣͉̠̙̰̹͔̦̬̬͉̯̻̘̟͙̺̪̠̥͍͔̓̓̽͆̿̈̂̑͊̚͝ͅͅh̵̛̠̙͍̀͐́̈́͑̀̂͌͛͜]̸̛̰̬̘̗̙̫͎͇̻̳̪̤̦̳͕̝͂̐̋̆̑̓̓̈́̈́͊̐́͑̓̈́̐͐̚̚̕͘͠_ **

  
  
  
  
  


_ Simon smashed his fist again and again and again. Then- _

_ “Androids don’t feel pain. I simply assumed a simulation of pain was what you were trying to achieve.” _

 

Hank’s stomach churned at the footage in front of him. Eating that burger was a mistake. He looked over at Connor and saw heavy tears dripping down the side of his face. He stopped the footage and wrapped his son in a tight hug.

“I don’t understand,” Connor cried, “how can anyone be that cruel?” For the first time Connor felt well and truly disturbed. He’d been to many gruesome crime scenes revolving around human-android violence. Bashed in heads, gunshots, stab wounds, dismemberment, but this… This was so different from anything that he’d ever seen. Connor knew the cruelty of humans towards their androids but none had had ever seen go this far. The one thing he knew that made it worse was that he knew the victim. This was  _ Simon.  _ Wonderful and selfless Simon who was one of his best friends in the whole world.

“Some people are really fucked up, son,” Hank answered miserably. It was a shitty answer but he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to bash Francis’ brain in until there was nothing left. He want to slice that pervert’s hands off so he would never be able to touch Simon again.

Connor rubbed away his tears furiously, “We have to get Simon justice. We have to put that… that asshole behind bars.”

“And we will,” Hank reassured, “we will. That fucker isn’t going to get away with anything.”

Connor took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said, “let’s continue.”

 

\-----

 

Markus and Simon arrived home after a quiet ride in an automated taxi. Simon had withdrawn into himself and if he’d had his LED, Markus knew it would be spinning a constant red. He wanted Simon to talk to him, but knew that right now wasn’t the right moment. He watched with an ache in his heart as Simon excused himself and went up to their room.

Simon shut the door behind him taking deep steadying breaths. He knew today was going to be exhausting, but it was almost too much to handle. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever- or at least until everything was all over.

He found his pajamas neatly folded on the dresser and took them into his hands. There were his favorites because it was an ugly yellow with small white ducks. If it were socially acceptable, Simon would wear them everywhere.

As Simon stared at them he suddenly froze. In order to put his pajamas on, he would have to undress. Simon didn’t want to undress. Realistically, he knew that he was the only one in the room, but the thought of having to shed his clothing was unbearable.

_ “Just do it quickly,”  _ Simon encouraged himself, “ _ Just really really fast. You can do this.” _

Simon took a shaking breath and shucked his shirt fast and shoved himself into the pajama top.  _ “Okay, now for the bottoms.”  _ His trembling hands reached for the waistband of his jeans. They stopped and wouldn’t go any further. Simon couldn’t do it. He felt angry tears dropping and rolling down his face. He was so pissed at himself for being unable to do something so simple as changing his clothes.

“Fuck!” He let out a frustrated whisper in the empty room.

 

“He’s going to be okay, Markus.” The android turned and saw Carl wheeling over. “He’s been through a lot.”

Markus nodded, “I know. I just wish I could do more for him.”

Carl looked at his son thoughtfully and smiled. “I have just the thing.”

“Do you?”

“Give him a sense of normalcy. Nothing special, just normal. Get some new paints together, bake a pie, anything. Don’t bring up that asshole, but don’t avoid it either. I guarantee he’ll feel better. And so will you.”

Markus couldn’t help but smile. Carl was right, he always was. “Thanks, Dad.” He pressed a kiss to Carl’s head and bounded up the stairs to their room.

Softly, he knocked on the door. “Simon? It’s me. I’m coming in.” Markus opened the door and saw Simon sitting on the bed in his pajamas. His eyes were shut and he was shaking. In one hand was a small blade. Markus felt his heart leap and he moved towards Simon slowly.

Simon didn’t even register that Markus was in the room. He was so consumed by the tiny little blade in his hand that he knew would provide him with a small amount of relief. He needed something,  _ anything,  _ to take his mind off what was happening at the precinct. What was he doing? What had he done? Connor and Hank were going to see  _ everything.  _ All the times he begged for Francis to hurt him, to make him cry and- a large, warm, brown hand covered the blade from his sights. He looked up and saw Markus looking at him. There was no judgement in his eyes.

Simon let Markus take the blade from his shaking fingers and slip it into his pocket. “I can’t do it,” Simon whispered feeling his tears building up again. “I tried so hard.” He looked at his boyfriend’s kid eyes. “I just wanted to put on pajamas and I can’t even do that.”

It was then that Markus noticed he was still in his jeans. He took Simon’s hands in his own. “Yes, you can, Simon. Look how far you’ve come.”

Simon shook his head, “I can’t. I can’t.”

“What if I help you?” Simon was silent as the tears began to fall. Markus used his sleeve to gently brush away his tears. “We’re going to get you changed, okay?” Simon gave a short nod and Markus squeezed his hands for reassurance. The artist stood and found Simon’s pajama bottoms and brought them to him.

Simon slid off the bed and reached for the button of his pants. They stopped refusing to move any further. “Fuck,” he sobbed out, “I’m so fucking useless!”

Markus’ warm hands touched his shoulders, “No, you’re not. It’s okay to not be okay.” He ran his hands down Simon’s arms until they were over the blonde’s hands. “May I?”

Simon removed his hands and nodded. He trusted Markus more than anyone and for some reason the idea of Markus removing his jeans didn’t scare him. However, the thought didn’t stop the trembling of his legs or the small sound of distress that escaped his lips when his jeans were removed. As soon as his jeans we off, Simon grabbed the soft pajama bottoms from Markus and hastily shoved his legs into them.

Simon took deep shuddering breaths as Markus pulled him into a hug gently rubbing his back. “You did so well,” Markus soothed, “You’re okay. I love you so much.”

Simon buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder until the tear subsided.

“Come on,” Markus said gently, “I’m going to paint you.” Simon was too emotionally exhausted to argue so he nodded.

 

\-----

 

Hank lost his lunch halfway into the fourth recording and had barely managed to stick his face in a wastebasket before losing it. He groaned and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Chicken Feed had been a bad idea. He took a glance over at his son. Connor’s LED was a bright steady red. Hank couldn’t imagine what was going on inside his head.

As a parent, watching Simon suffer at the hands of that maniac felt a million times worse than any other rape case he’d ever worked on. Hank clenched his fists in anger. Simon wasn’t even his kid but knowing that it was one of Connor’s best friends was close enough. He couldn’t even imagine the type of pain the poor kid was going through. He had Markus though, which was good. Hank knew that if any pervert tried to have their way with Connor, he would go ballistic.

Another sharp scream from Simon diverted Hank’s attention back to the screen. He pried his eyes away just as Francis finished carving the word  _ whore  _ into Simon’s back. Hank leaned over and immediately hit the pause button. To his surprise and relief, Connor didn’t protest. Instead his son let out a gasp of air and looked down at the floor.

Hank saw tears drop to the floor as Connor cried silently. “We need to take a break, Con,” Hank said quietly. “At the very least you do.” Without protest Connor nodded and stood up, his LED still red. He opened the door and walked out.

 

\-----

 

Simon caught a glance at the painting towards the back of the room. To anyone else it was just an abstract painting but Simon knew what it really was. He and Markus had created it together by making love on the canvas. To Simon it was a painting of happier, simpler times when he wasn’t a complete and emotional wreck. He wanted to go back to that.

“I don’t feel like posing much,” Simon whispered feeling a wash of shame flood into him. He wanted to be able to pose for Markus and be the subject of of of his stunning paintings. Instead, he felt like he was drained of all energy and filled with misery.

Markus only gave him a gentle smile and softly cupped his cheek. “You won’t have to.” He pressed a kiss to Simon’s hand. “Wait here.”

Simon watched as Markus opened a supply closet and dragged out several large paint stained blankets. He dropped them onto the floor then dashed out of the studio. Markus returned several moments later carrying plush and very ornately designed pillows. He piled them onto the floor and gentured for Simon. The android tentatively walked to Markus’ side.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Markus instructed, “However you want to. Doesn’t matter.”

Simon hesitated wanting to bury himself under the blankets which Markus had perfectly placed in a patch of warm sunlight. “Doesn’t matter?” He questioned softly.

Markus hummed his approval, “Any way you want.”

Simon did as he was told and burrowed himself in the blankets making a cocoon around himself. He felt safe surrounded by the blankets. It was similar to the feeling of Connor’s dog sitting on him. Simon rested his head on one of the pillows.

Markus knelt by Simon and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face. “I love you,” he said and picked up Simon’s hand pressing a kiss to it.

“I love you, too,” Simon whispered back.

 

\-----

 

Connor was shaking. The sound of Simon’s screaming was marked permanently into his brain. Hank had taken another much needed break, no doubt to go to the restrooms and properly expel what was left in his stomach. After his freak out, Connor felt more determined than ever to finish watching the footage and get Simon justice. He had to.

He was fairly glad this memory was milder compared to the others. According to the date it was The last week of November and a snow storm had just gusted in. 

_ Francis was currently dragging Simon, who was fully naked, out to the backyard. _

_ “No, please,” Simon was begging, “Don’t leave me here!” _

Connor winced and forced away memories of Amanda and the frozen Zen Garden.

_ “You need to learn your fucking lesson,” Francis growled smacking Simon in the face, “when I tell you to do something, you fucking do it!” _

_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I promise, I’ll do whatever you say! I’ll be good, I promise! Just please don’t leave me out here!” Simon was sobbing and clinging to Francis. He was kicked hard in the chest. The PL600 gasped as a warning flashed on his HUD. _

_ Francis grabbed Simon by the arm making the android wail in pain. “You wanna make it up to me? Get back inside the house?” _

_ “Yes,” Simon gasped, “I’ll do anything!” _

_ “Good.” Francis twisted Simon’s arm behind his back and slammed him into the packed snow. _

Connor expected Francis to start raping Simon again and prepared to turn his head but instead-

_ CRACK Simon’s scream that followed wss louder than any other time he’d screamed before. Blue blood soaked into the snow staining it. _

 

\-----

 

Markus peeked out from behind the canvas to check on Simon. Realistically, he knew the other android hadn’t moved from his spot where he’d fallen asleep ten minutes into painting. The setting sun had created a perfect glow around Simon making him seem like he was an angel descended from Heaven. So Markus had drawn him that way. Beautiful oranges and light pinks swirled around Simon’s perfect from.

Markus committed the moment to memory wanting to share it with Simon when he woke. He wanted Simon to see just how beautiful he was and show him what Markus saw every single second he was with Simon. It was the most peaceful he’d seen Simon in a long time. There was a pang in Markus’ heart wishing that he could protect Simon from the horrors of his mind. Simon was so innocent, so selfless and yet  _ that man  _ had the audacity to hurt him in a way that couldn’t be erased. Simon would have to live with that pain and knowledge forever. 

But, Markus had hope. He was always going to be there for Simon. He knew that there were going to be good days, bad days, and the ones in between. Markus was ready for it. He would be there for Simon the rest of his life-  _ rest of his life. _

Markus froze in his thinking.  _ “The rest of my life?”  _ He looked at his angel asleep in the middle of the studio. There was a sudden feeling that bubbled to the surface. One that was more intense than love, something that he didn’t know how to define. The artist then realized there was a voice to this feeling,  _ “I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” _

**[Text from Connor Anderson]**

**Connor: It’s done. He’s going to prison for a very long time.**

**Markus: Thank you.**

Markus let out a huge sigh of relief and tears flooded into his eyes.

“Markus?” Simon had woken up and immediately saw the tears in Markus’ eye. He panicked and jolted up from the mattress running to Markus. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Markus wrapped Simon in a tight hug which was easily returned, “It’s over, Simon.” Markus cupped his boyfriend’s face. “It’s over. He’s going to prison.”

Simon couldn’t stop the instant tears that welled up. “It’s over?” he whispered. He felt Markus’ heart hammering in his chest and an overwhelming rush of emotions. Markus nodded and smiled brightly. Simon let the emotions take over and he sobbed openly and loudly. He was free. Finally and truly free. Francis wasn’t going to hurt him ever again. There was so much that Simon wanted to do any say in that moment. He wanted to tell Markus how much he loved him. He wanted to tell his friends that he loved them. Simon wanted to thank them for not giving up on him. For forcing him to  _ live  _ and let them help him. But the words didn’t come. And he knew that for the moment, words could wait. Right now, he needed to feel. He needed to let himself feel. So for now, he let Markus cradle him and share his mixology of emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Another short one. I'm so sorry. Butttttt vvvvv
> 
> Up Next: An epilogue filled with fluff, three good boys, a little bit of angst, and a small surprise that will leave you cursing me ;)
> 
> As usual thank you so much to those of you who are reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! I love each and every single of of you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready for tonight?” Markus asked running his hand down Simon’s arm and settling for holding his hand.
> 
> Simon nodded buzzing with excitement, “I think it’ll be fun. I think it will be nice to see everyone all in one place. Plus,” he added with a glint of mischief in his eye, “Connor said he’s bringing Sumo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last chapter! Prepare your curse words now, because they will happen. I guarantee it.

Simon took a deep breath in as his systems started up and felt sunlight warming his toes. The air somehow felt fresher and excitement buzzed in his stomach. Tonight was going to be special. Carl had suggested they bring life into the house by hosting a small dinner party. “Casual,” he’d instructed, “without any assholes.” Simon had to admit he admired Markus’ father for his continuous wisdom, young soul, and occasional foul mouth.

A soft “boof” caught Simon’s attention and he gave a slight turn of his head to see Minor, his and Markus’ Tibetan Mastiff, bounding her way to the bed. Simon gently tapped the bed and Minor  hopped up and planted herself directly on top of Simon and the still sleeping Markus. The dog was so massive, she smothered them both with her fluff. There was a soft pittering and Simon looked just in time to see their Yorkie leap from the floor and land directly onto Simon’s face.

Simon grinned broadly, gently nudging Major who pushed her stubby legs into the PL600’s ear and settled herself on Markus’ face.

Getting Major and Minor had been one of the best decisions Simon had ever made. It helped so much when he needed a hug but couldn’t bear the touch of another person. Or when he was having a panic attack and just needed Minor to cover him with her sheer mass.

While Minor’s purchase from an old lady in a retirement home had been intentional, Major had been completely spontaneous. One their way to buying a bed for Minor (which was never actually used due to the Mastiff’s preference for their bed) a young woman was trying to sell puppies she couldn’t take care of. Simon fell in love instantly and bought Major on the spot.

There was a waking groan from Markus, “So much fur!” His arms wigged out from under Minor who protested by shifting and moving most of her weight on Markus. Major let out an “arf” and lumped off Markus in favor of burrowing under the blankets in between the two androids. A huff of breath left the artist’s mouth. “Simon,” he groaned playfully, “save me! I’m drowning!”

Simon laughed and rolled over pushing aside as much of Minor’s fur as he could. Markus looked up at him with bright eyes filled with love and adoration. “You saved me.” He said sweetly using his limited movement to cup Simon’s cheek.

“You saved me first,” Simon answered and leaned down kissing Markus’ lips. He was happy that he could finally kiss Markus again without having a panic attack or freaking out. It had taken a while, but things were finally starting to go back to the way things were. Simon knew that things wouldn’t really be the same but he was getting used to his new normal. Simple things came easier to him again. While most of his progress was due to Markus’ help, a lot of it came from North as well. The aggressive, violent-prone android was always ready to help Simon when Markus was unavailable. At first he had been embarrassed by his panic attacks or breakdowns, but found comfort in her presence. She’d shared with him her experiences at the Eden Club which greatly helped Simon to cope with his own emotional state.

Sharing intimacy with Markus was by far the biggest progress he believed he’d made. They hadn’t ventured into sex and that was something they both knew was a bit further down the line. But kissing had come back and once again had become Simon’s favorite form of intimacy (right next to falling asleep in Markus’ arms).

“Are you ready for tonight?” Markus asked running his hand down Simon’s arm and settling for holding his hand.

Simon nodded buzzing with excitement, “I think it’ll be fun. I think it will be nice to see everyone all in one place. Plus,” he added with a glint of mischief in his eye, “Connor said he’s bringing Sumo.”

At the mention of Sumo, Major shot out from under covers with an excited “arf” followed by Minor’s deep “boof” of approval. Simon laughed and wrapped his arms around Minor the best he could and buried his face in the soft fur.

 

\-----

 

“Sumo, no!” Connor wailed running after the Saint Bernard who was chasing Major out the backyard door. It was impressive that the tiny dog was somehow faster and the two massive ones. Minor was fast on their heels boofing and knocking into Josh who stumbled forward and spilled part of his drink onto Simon and North.

Simon gasped at the feeling of the cold, sticky drink soaking into his sweater.

North smacked Josh’s arm, “What the hell!”

“Ow, don’t hit me, it was Connor!”

“Sorry!” Connor shouted as slid by them before proceeding to slam face first into the wall. A sharp collective gasp and wince went through the room. There was a decent sized dent in the wall where Connor had hit.

Hank sighed heavily and set his drink on a table and helped Connor to stand. “Are you okay?” Connor nodded glad that he wasn’t bleeding. “Let the dogs play, son.”

The former deviant hunter shuffled over to Carl, “Sorry about your wall, Mr. Manfred.”

“We’ll pay for the damage,” Hank inisted.

Carl simply smiled and waved a hand nonchalantly, “Don’t worry about it. Gives the house some character, you know? It’s been a while since the house was this lively. It’s a good reminder that we should do this more often.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Markus with a fond smile. It was always nice to see him interacting with Carl. He felt North nudge him. “Bathroom?” She gestured towards the spilled drinks on their respective outfits.

“Oh, yeah.” Simon led her to the downstairs bathroom and heard Josh calling out another apology.

“You owe me a new blouse!” North yelled back in response.

“Connor owes you a new blouse!” Josh yelled back.

Connor cut in after with, “I’ll get you a new blouse!”

North and Simon disappeared into the bathroom just in time to hear Hank say, “You mean I’m getting North a new shirt and you’re taking credit for it.”

Simon flicked on the faucet and handed North a hand towel. She started scrubbing at the stain while Simon did the same. She paused and looked at him.

“Are you okay?”

Simon blinked, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

The PL600 slowed his movements before settling on just holding the towel. “Better,” he finally admitted. “Sometimes it’s hard to get through a day but.. it’s getting better. Markus is really helpful and he’s there for me.” He stopped talking.

“But?” North asked gently prying.

Simon sighed softly and avoided looking at North. “But sometimes I just want to self-destruct. And I can’t tell Markus because I don’t want to scare him.”

“I never told you how I came to Jericho did I?”

Simon blinked in surprise. He realized that even though North had told him of various experiences she had at the Eden Club, none of them had explained why she had come to Jericho.

North continued, “A customer wanted to take me home so I went with him. I had seen his type before. He was the kind of man that liked to make others hurt and because I was an android, it was more socially acceptable to hurt me. He got my clothes off and I realized that I didn’t want him to hurt me. I wanted his filthy hands off my body and I wanted his dirty words to end. So I made him stop. I put my hands around his neck and squeezed until he stopped moving.”

Simon gripped his towel hard to stop his hands from shaking. She was so calm and so composed about how she told him. “I don’t understand,” he whispered, “How are you… how are you able to just talk about it like that?”

“I’m not,” North replied her movements halting for a while, “But I’ve had time. For a while I didn’t have anyone except for Jericho. But then, I had friends like you and Josh and Markus and it made things easier. You remember how I was before the revolution? I was angry, I wanted to make the humans hurt for what they did to me. It was my way of coping.” North put her towel down and reached out gently taking Simon’s hand. “But you’re not me, Simon. Even though you went through so much you didn’t lash out or get angry.”

“No,” Simon admitted, “I’m a pessimist. And I don’t exactly see the best in anyone either.”

“But you do see the love in other people. Carl and his love for Markus and Leo. Hank and Connor. Your past is part of who you are, but you don’t have to let it consume you.”

“Can I tell you something?” There was silence and then a small nod. “When it gets bad and you feel like you can’t handle life anymore-” The implied ‘if you feel like self-destructing’ was strong, “-and if you feel like you’re too scared to talk to Markus, you have me. Okay?”

Simon nodded feeling tears building up.

“Promise me, Simon. Promise you’ll come to me.”

“I promise.” He hugged her not wanting to let her see him cry.

 

\-----

 

Simon laughed his cheeks were flushed bright blue and joy radiated from every part of him. It was the most fun he’d had in a long time. The was exhausted, but it was a different kind of exhaustion. The nice kind. The kind after a long day filled with excitement and joy.

Markus crashed on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Simon. “How are you?” He asked hoping that Simon was just as happy as he looked.

“Fantastic,” Simon answered and kissed him. He wiggled in Markus’ arms, “I want to shower and change before I get sleepy.”

Markus let out a small sound of protest but kissed Simon’s nose and let him disappear into the bathroom. He got up and changed into a baggy shirt and sweatpants. Markus took a quick glance to the closed bathroom door then went to their bed. He pulled out a small paint box that Carl had given him which was now being used to store simple collectables like birthday cards or macaroni necklaces that Alice (via Kara and Luther) had sent him from Canada. But Markus was looking for something in particular. A small velvet box containing the promise of a future. He found it and slipped it under the bed just as Simon appeared from the bathroom in a new pair of green duck pajamas and a towel covering his wet blonde hair.

Markus kicked the box under the bed and sat on the edge of their bed. He smiled brightly at Simon. “I think those are the cutest pajamas you have.”

Simon hung the towel on a hook by the door and gave a shy smile back to Markus his cheeks dusting blue. He walked to the bed and into Markus’ open arms. “I missed us.” Simon mumbled into his shoulder. “I love you.”

Markus kissed Simon’s cheek, “I love you so much more.”

“Debatable,” Simon laughed and pulled away from Markus. He flopped face first onto the bed before rolling over. He held out both arms and Markus easily fell into them. For a while they both lay there. Markus’ eyes were studying Simon. He observed the way the water clung to Simon’s hair and the kaleidoscope of blue fractals that made up his eyes. His lips were soft and irresistible.

“Give me a second,” Markus said forcing himself to pull away from Simon. His boyfriend gave a sleepy grunt of protest but let Markus up. The artist slid off the bed and grabbed the tiny box. “Simon, I-” He stopped seeing the steady rise and fall of Simon’s simulated breathing and the closed eyes. Markus smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of his head and returned the box back under the bed.

 

A text message from Connor is what wakes Markus. The android stirs but limits his movement so Simon can continue to sleep.

**Connor: Markus are you there?**

**Markus: Yeah.**

**Connor: I apologize if I am disturbing you.**

**Markus: I was sleeping with Simon.**

**Markus: NOT LIKE THAT. Like actual sleeping.**

**Connor: Thank rA9, I wasn’t sure how to respond to that.**

**Markus: What’s going on?**

**Connor: Well, I actually need to speak to Simon, but I thought it would be beneficial for you to speak to him instead.**

**Markus: Why? What’s going on?**

**Connor: Francis wishes to speak with Simon.**

**Markus: What the fuck?**

**Connor: I do not think it is a good idea-**

**Markus: Of course it’s not a good fucking idea!**

**Connor: Which is why I opted to inform you first. Protocol dictates I must inform Simon but Hank told me it would be best if you told him first.**

**Markus: So you’ll have to tell him even if I don’t?**

**Connor: Correct.**

**Markus: Okay, just… give us a couple hours.**

Telling Simon was going to be the hardest thing that Markus knew he would have to do. He was so afraid that Simon would accept and see Francis and then regress back to his self-destructive tendencies. He was afraid that Simon would regress regardless of weather or not he made the decision to see his abuser.

Markus turned when he heard a soft sigh and the blankets being rustled. Simon opened his eyes and Markus tried to hide his worried expression. Too late. Simon jolted up and reached for him suddenly concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Markus took Simon’s hands holding them tightly not wanting to say what he knew he had to. “Simon, I…” He took a deep breath, “Connor called-”

“-is he okay?”

Markus nodded, “He’s okay, Simon. This… there isn’t an easy way to say this.” There was a long pause but finally, “Francis requested to see you.”

**[^ Stress Levels 45%]**

Simon’s face drained of color and his began shaking. _What?_ He thought he put this all behind him. With Francis in jail, he should be free, right? Why was this happening?

“Say no,” Markus pleaded, “say no, Simon.”

“I don’t want to,” Simon whispered tears building up, “I don’t want to but… but what if I have to?”

“Simon, I don’t understand.”

“What if seeing him now is the only way that I can be free of him?”

“There’s a another choice,” Markus tried to insist, “Just say no.”

“But what if… what if this is my only chance to tell him how screwed up he made me? To finally face him and-and-” There were no more words that Simon could manage to get out. He was struggling to breath and tears were burning his eyes. He reached out for Markus retracting his skin. He couldn’t speak but he needed to be understood.

And Markus did understand. He took Simon’s hand wordlessly and let the raw emotions flow through their connection. He felt the pain Simon was feeling and just how vulnerable he was. Simon wanted to confront Francis and understand why. Why did Simon have to hurt? But then, there was also the fear. Simon was scared. He wanted to face his demon but he was scared to be sucked back in.

“You won’t do this alone,” Markus assured as they stopped interfacing. He hugged Simon then cupped his face lovingly. “I won’t leave you alone with him. I’ll protect you, okay? If it gets too tough of you feel like you’re slipping, I’ll get you out. I promise, I will always be there for you. I love you so much, Simon.”

 

\------

 

Simon was jittery and he clutched Markus’ hand in a death grip. He was just moments away from seeing Francis and suddenly he wasn’t so sure he wanted to go through with it.

Sensing Simon’s discomfort, Markus leaned over and whispered softly, “You don’t have to do this you know.”

“He’s right,” Connor added, “say the word and we’ll all leave.”

Simon shook his head, “I-I have to do this.”

“Just know,” Hank said pulling his gun, “if that fucker tries anything, I’m going to pull a bullet in his head.” The prison guard gave Hank a stern look. “You think I won’t?”

The guard didn’t respond and only nodded his head towards a sign reading, _All Weapons Must be Surrendered to the Front Desk._

Hank scowled, “Fucking son of a bitch.”

Simon couldn’t help the small smile that escaped his lips. Just knowing that he had Markus, Connor, and Hank there for him, made him feel a little safe and a little more confident.

They waited while Hank and Connor checked in their weapons before being escorted to a visiting room. A guard stood just outside the door. “Holler if you need anything,” he instructed.

The new few minutes were sheer agony. Simon knew if he could sweat, he would would be drenched. Instead, his cooling fans were on a maximum to keep him from overheating. Markus’ thumb rubbed the top of Simon’s hands comfortingly. _“There’s still time if you don’t want to do this,”_ Markus was providing Simon with another out and the android loved him for it.

“ _I know,”_ Simon replied back silently begging Markus to keep holding his hand, “ _I promise if it gets too much, I’ll tell you.”_

Their conversation was interrupted by the guard opening the door and leading Francis in. The man was different. Sober and no longer on drugs, Francis seemed almost...normal. For some reason, the idea that Francis might not be a monster anymore scared Simon. He watched as Francis was handcuffed to the table and the guard gave Hank a short nod before leaving. Overwhelming silence filled the room while Francis and Simon gave each other a once over.

“So,” Francis started looking at Markus first, then to Connor and Hank who stood protectively in the back, “you brought your friends.”

It was a statement, not a question so Simon asked, “Why did you ask to see me?” He was glad his voice didn’t shake. He gripped Markus’ hand harder under the table. His boyfriend responded by giving a gentle squeeze back.

“I wanted to see you,” Francis answered simply, “see how you were doing?”

“Why?” Simon asked venom suddenly slipping into his voice.

 _“Maybe,”_ he thought, _“Just maybe if I beat him to it…”_

“You came to me of your own volition,” Francis replied easily, “which means you were curious enough about what I have to say to you.”

**[^ Stress Levels 35%]**

“And what do you have to say to me?” Simon let all his pent up anger and hurt start to leak into his words, “Are you going to apologize and try to make me trust you? ‘Simon, I’m sorry. It was the red ice talking. I never really meant to hurt you?’ What lies can you tell me now? So you can try to get in my head again? Call me a whore and ask if I’m fucking all my friends?”

**[^ Stress Levels 50%]**

Francis face was full of shock and Simon wasn’t sure if he was in shocked because Simon was lashing out or if it was because he was right. Or both. But it was enough that Simon kept his momentum going. “You have ruined my life long enough,” Simon spat, “I want to be free of you and the pain that you caused me. I am not a machine! I am alive and you can’t hurt me anymore. I-I won’t let you!”

**[^ Stress Levels 60%]**

“You’ll never be free of me, whore. I know all your secrets, all your lies. I know how to touch you in ways that made you weep for my cock."

~~“I have friends who look after me and keep me from self-destructing and if any of them were in my position, I would do the exact same thing for them. Because that’s what love is. It isn’t some twisted sick fantasy that you made me believe that it was. I know what true love is because of Markus, because of my friends.”~~

**[^ Stress Levels 70%]**

Francis expression darkened, “I made you who you are and you will never be able to escape me. Just remember who touched you first. Who made you cry in pain in writhe in pleasure at the same time.”

**[^ Stress Levels 80%]**

“You don’t scare me!”

“You’re my pretty little fucktoy and you always will be!”

“Get out!” Simon screamed.

There was howling laughter from Francis which was cut short as Hank rushed forward and decked Francis square on the nose. There was a resounding crack followed by a scream and a spray of blood across the table. The guards came rushing in and Hank took a step back.

Hank shoved a finger at Francis, “You’re dead motherfucker, you hear me?”

Francis spat saliva mixed blood at Hank, “Yeah and so did they.” He nodded towards the guards. “I’ll have your fucking badge.”

“I didn’t hear anything,” The first one said roughly shoving Francis towards the door.

The second guard shrugged, “Neither did I.”

Francis reached the door and looked back at Simon, “Do you really want to know why I did what I did?”

“Get the fuck out of here!” Hank ordered.

The guards struggled to drag Francis out but his words made it to Simon’s ears anyway. “Because it’s your fault my little girl is dead!”

**[^^^ Stress Levels 95%]**

Simon’s heart was pounding hard and he almost couldn't hear with the sound of his own blood rushing through his body. There was too much going on. He felt Markus’ arms developing him and blocking out everything.

“He’s gone, Simon. He’s gone. They took him away. You’re safe. You’re okay, I love you. You’re safe, I promise you’re safe. I’m here. Connor’s here and Hank’s here. Simon, you’re okay. I love you so much.”

**[^ Stress Levels 100%]**

Markus' words fell on deaf ears. Simon felt the urge to smash his face into the dull metal of the visitation table. He wanted to escape and let his blood drain from his skull and drip onto the floor. 

_NO._

As if he were deviating for a second time, Simon defied his urge to self-destruct. It was a lie. All of it was a lie. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be scared anymore.He wanted to be with Markus. He wanted to go  _home._

_I WANT TO LIVE._

**[v Stress Levels 50%]**

Simon clung to Markus and sobbed into his shirt. But his tears weren’t because he was scared or sad or even angry. He was relieved. Simon knew Francis was going to pull something again and he made sure to prepare himself for it. There was no way he was going to leave the prison without getting in his voice. Even though Francis didn’t care, Simon did. Sober or not; high or not; caring or not; Simon needed to have his voice heard and he did. It felt good to shout his feelings and show Francis who he had become. Simon wasn’t going to let his abuser keep a grip on his life anymore. He was going to take back his freedom and never let go. And this time, he knew he wasn’t alone.

"Markus," he whispered, "Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really think this bitch was over? Stay tuned for the conclusion to this series.
> 
> (I almost ended this on a really angsty note that would've had you swearing at me, but I didn't.)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me through this entire fic! Y'all are absolutely amazing and I love every single one of you & to those you amazing people who have commented on every chapter I am hugging you with all my soul! Thank you so, so, so much for helping to keep me inspired and allowing me to keep on writing! I appreciate every single one of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo what'd you think? I love all the kudos and comments! They keep this story going! And hey, make some suggestions because it most likely will make it into the story and make it a bit longer ;)


End file.
